Tuesdays With Sirin Book Two
by Starquilter57
Summary: The adventure continues, read Book One first!  Spock's family ties  with his "wayward" Vulcan cousin grow as he becomes an instructor at the Academy. Eventual S/U. New chapter, Humming Along
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Star Trek, any of the canon characters, nor do I make any profit from my writings. Our blanket of white has melted away for the time being. Things are much more colorful now, with green grass showing, not to mention the camellia bushes with their red and pink blossoms.

**Colorful**

Spock had just completed his two-year assignment as a junior science officer aboard _USS Discovery_ under the command of Captain Christopher Pike. Now he was ready to begin a new chapter in his life as an instructor at Starfleet Academy, one of the youngest persons ever to be assigned such a post.

Now a full lieutenant, Spock had been assigned quarters on the Academy grounds. These consisted of a two-bedroom apartment complete with an underground parking space for a vehicle. Spock looked forward to living on his own, to coming and going as he pleased and to environmental controls set for his own comfort. His Human roommates had been educational, colorful, and often amusing, but their presence had not really been conducive to meditation.

Spock unpacked his gear as much as possible, hanging his uniforms and clothes in the closet. There was not much time, however. His parents were expecting him for dinner.

He changed to casual civilian attire, not wanting to offend Sarek by wearing his uniform. Spock checked himself in the full length mirror and was satisfied with the image. He left his quarters and walked to the public ground transport line. He got off at Union Square and transferred to the Hyde Street line, getting off a few blocks from his parent's weekend house. He could already smell Amanda's macaroni and cheese.

* * *

Amanda smiled to herself as she finished slicing the tomatoes for the spinach salad. The kitchen of her weekend home was small but efficient. She loved spending time there and doing things for herself and her family. She also appreciated the privacy the little house afforded them.

On this day, she had another reason to smile. Spock was expected for dinner. Always prompt, he should be walking through the front door at any moment.

A buzzer softly sounded, followed by a verbal notice from the household security system.

"Hand print and retinal scan confirmed. S'chn T'gai Spock admitted to dwelling."

Amanda waited until Spock got through the front door before hugging him. Even though he pretended to not enjoy it, she stood on tiptoes and kissed his cheek anyway.

"Mother, really! Must you?"

"Oh, yes, sweetie! I really must. Besides, if you get any taller I won't be able to kiss you without a step ladder. Go wash your hands and set the table."

This was too much! At twenty-three, Spock did not need to be told to wash his hands. He gave his mother the "eyebrow."

"Don't raise that thing at me, young man! You're not too big to spank, you know!"

"You have never done so in the past, Mother. I fear it is a bit late to start now."

Amanda had just pulled dinner out of the oven and was still wearing oven mitts. As Spock bent over the sink to wash his hands, she smacked him on the butt.

"It's never too late to discipline a smarty pants."

Sarek stood in the kitchen doorway with just a ghost of a smile on his face. Their boy was home and sparring with his mother. Sarek had missed those amusing "battles" more than he had realized.

* * *

Sarek gave his son the "eyebrow" as he watched the boy put away his third helping of macaroni and cheese. Moderation was key to the Vulcan way of life and excesses of any kind were looked upon with disapproval. Sarek sometimes had to fight to remember that his son was half Human. He needed more food and more rest than one who was fully Vulcan. Spock was certainly not overweight!

Amanda shot Sarek a dirty look as she cut into the cherry pie and gave Spock the biggest piece. Through their bond, she gave Sarek a piece of her mind.

_I saw that eyebrow! Don't you start on his eating habits! This is probably the first non-replicated meal he's had in months. I made all his favorites and it makes me happy to watch him eat._

_As you wish, my wife._

"So, my son, you have reached the rank of Lieutenant. That is a great accomplishment. What do you plan to do next?"

(Sarek already knew of his Spock's plans through conversations with Amanda and reports from Admiral Komack and Captain Pike. He merely wished confirmation from his son's own lips, hoping that perhaps he had changed his mind.)

"I have accepted a position as an instructor at Starfleet Academy. I will be teaching three courses the first term. Conversational Vulcan, Basic Romulan, and Introduction to Phonology. I have also been asked to help develop a programmed simulation which tests an officer's fitness for command."

"Those sound like challenging pursuits, especially the latter. However, I had hoped that you might join me in the diplomatic service. I was quite impressed with the manner in which you dealt with the Kholourians. Your skills would be quite an asset to our people..."

Sarek continued on, pointing out that Shrelb, a childhood friend of Spock and son of the Andorian Ambassador Shras, had recently joined his father in his work. Sarek also pointed out the many dangers of Starfleet service.

Spock listened but reminded his father that diplomatic service also had its hazards. Sarek had been injured several times and even kidnapped once. Sarek silently conceded his point and allowed the matter to drop for the time being.

* * *

Rachel was late leaving the clinic for the day. Several cadets had come down with Bajoran measles, which covered them from head to toe in colorful spots of red, pink, purple, and orange. The results were particularly striking on the blue Andorian and green Orion cadets.

When she finally arrived home, she was greeted by a most adorable sight. Sirin was seated on the floor with Jason on his lap. They were playing with the chroma ball that Spock had given the little one.

Sirin spoke to the toy. "Red!"

The chroma ball turned a brilliant red.

"_Yon-kur_!" exclaimed Jason happily, giving the name of the color in Common Vulcan.

"That is correct. Very good, my son. Green!"

The ball obediently turned green.

"_Yar-kur_!"

"Excellent!"

Rachel hurried to grab the video camera. Perhaps Aunt Amanda would enjoy seeing this. She might even be able to pass it on to Sirin's mother T'Lonna.

* * *

Amanda could hardly wait to see her son's new apartment. She knew her boy well, the way to his heart was still through his stomach! As he helped her clean up the dinner dishes, she made a suggestion.

"I bet the stasis unit in your new place is completely empty. How about I bring you some savory noodle kugel over tomorrow?"

"It is not necessary for you to trouble yourself so, Mother. I am fully capable of shopping for myself and of using the replicator."

"I know that, dear. However, you wouldn't want to deprive your poor old mother of the opportunity to spoil her only child, would you?"

Spock raised an eyebrow at her.

"Nor of the opportunity to snoop around in my new quarters."

"S'chn T'gai Spock, did you just accuse me of being nosy?"

"I believe the expression I am looking for here is "If the shoe fits, wear it." Is the usage correct, Mother?"

"Oh, it's correct alright. Well, well, well! It seems you have learned a few things in your time among Humans. However, I won't be dissuaded."

"Very well, Mother. I have an appointment at the Academy tailor shop tomorrow morning. Perhaps you could meet me for lunch. I should be finished by 11:30. My address is 317 Hoshi Sato Hall."

"I'll be there with lunch!"

* * *

As Spock had a morning appointment, Amanda contacted Rachel to see if she could get away for a break. The two women agreed to meet at the coffee kiosk near the Academy Clinic, which was a very few steps from Sato Hall.

Rachel was running a few minutes late, standard operating procedure for a busy doctor. Amanda found a seat on a bench under a shady tree. Rachel spotted her easily and purchased them each a mocha latte.

"Ooh, real coffee. I miss that on Vulcan. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Thank you again for bringing the gifts from T'Lonna. It's nice to know that she misses her son. I feel sorry for her. It's such a sad situation. Sirin's father sounds like a real jerk."

"He's very rigid in his thinking, with more than just a touch of that aggravating Vulcan superiority."

"Ugh, Amanda, how do you stand it? You're constantly surrounded by Vulcans who look down on you."

Amanda laughed.

"They're not all that way, Rachel. A lot of the Vulcans' attitude about Terrans is our own fault. You do know that they studied us for centuries before making first contact. That included monitoring our radio, television, and internet broadcasts. The Vulcans had similar types of communications themselves, but used them to espouse their highest achievements in literature and art. They didn't know what to make of our comedy, especially slapstick such as the Three Stooges. If they thought we revered that as art, it's no wonder they stepped in when we discovered warp drive. It must have seemed like they were taking a sharp knife away from an infant."

"I see your point. We haven't improved much either, especially in the literature department. The Vulcans are probably scandalized by the way we depict them in popular fiction. I recently read a real classic, _The Warrior Prince Of The Forge_."

Amanda nearly choked on her latte.

"You've read that thing?"

"Oh yeah. It's chocked full of misinformation."

"Rachel, are you familiar with the concept of _disinformation_?"

"Of course. That's when an institution or organization deliberately allows incorrect information to go out, often from authoritative or approved sources. Sometimes it also comes out as supposed leaks. Other times it appears in the popular media."

"Bingo. I have a little story to tell you, one I've never shared with another living soul."

Amanda took a big gulp of her coffee and then began.

"About ten years ago I was giving Federation Standard lessons in our home on Vulcan. Most of my students were female, the spouses of diplomats and politicians. Sometimes I would get a student bound for a Terran university. I would also teach them various aspects of Terran culture. Imagine my surprise when an older minor civil servant showed up at the house wanting lessons."

"His Standard was nearly flawless and I told him so. I really didn't know what more I could teach him. However, he persisted. "I wish to understand the colorful idioms and expressions used in popular Terran literature" he said. Then he pulled out a PADD loaded with Regency romances and "bodice rippers." I just about had a stroke trying not to laugh. "You old pervert," I thought to myself. However, I was never one to turn away a person in the pursuit of knowledge. How he intended to use it was his own business."

"We had about two dozen lessons together. The old gent was a quick study. On one particular occasion he shared a book with me where the lady's private parts were referred to as "her secret garden." It was a very unusual phrase, so it stuck out in my memory."

"About a month after his last lesson, I received a package, a PADD loaded with a novel entitled "_The_ _Enchantress of T'Khut_, " written in Standard, of course. There was a passage where Princess T'Kala lures Sofel into her bedchamber and entices him into her "secret garden." That book is the sequel to _The Warrior Prince Of The Forge_. I believe that one government ministry or another was paying my student to write those little gems. They wanted to keep nosy Humans from learning about certain aspects of Vulcan sexuality."

"Oh my goodness, Amanda! That's hysterical. Oh, I have to get back to work. I'll call you later."

Rachel finished her latte and ran back to the clinic. Amanda sat on the bench, glad to have shared her little secret with Rachel, while never revealing old Tauthil's identity. A few moments later Spock appeared on the walkway, his arms laden with packages from the uniform shop and the commissary.

"I hope you have not been waiting long, Mother. My errands took somewhat longer than expected."

"No dear, not long at all. Rachel had coffee with me. Let's go see that new place of yours."

Amanda gathered up the tote containing their lunch and followed her son to his apartment.

* * *

"Mother, what is your opinion of my new quarters?"

Amanda looked all around the place. The walls were a plain off-white. The floors were covered in gray carpeting, except for the kitchen and bath, which had gray tiles. The furniture was upholstered in a charcoal gray velour. The tables were all matte black. The windows had built-in off-white blinds.

"Well, it's definitely spacious enough for one. It's just not very colorful. I think it could use some throw pillows, area rugs, and a couple of plants. I know you're going to be busy with your lesson plans and computer programs. Why don't you let me decorate the place for you?"

"Mother, I would not want you to go to any trouble."

"It wouldn't be any trouble, just a proud mother helping out her only child."

Spock sighed. His mother always knew which buttons to push.

"Very well, Mother. However I would ask that you remember these are military quarters and exercise some restraint."

"Of course, dear. I won't embarrass you with fluffy pink pillows. Now, go try on your new uniform for me."

"As you wish."

A few moments later Spock emerged from his bedroom attired in his charcoal gray instructor's uniform. It was also not very colorful, but it had been expertly tailored. Amanda had to admit that her cute little boy had become quite the handsome young man.

"Oh Spock, you look absolutely gorgeous! Unfortunately you also blend in with the sofa!"

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Star Trek, any of the canon characters, nor do I make any profit from my writings. I'm stretched a little thin this week, both mentally and physically, so the chapter is a bit short. Hope you enjoy it.

**Stretched**

Spock had just reluctantly agreed to allow his mother to decorate his quarters for him. He was a bit concerned that she would go overboard and had asked her to exercise some restraint. She promised not to embarrass him with fluffy pink pillows.

"Mother, I must also insist that I pay for everything and that you not exceed my budget of five hundred credits."

Amanda frowned at this, but understood that her son was now an independent entity.

"Five hundred credits, huh? Well, this will be a challenge, but I think I'm up for it. Now tell me, Mr. Instructor, how do I get in and out of this place when you're not here?"

"I shall have to assign you an entry code."

"Lovely!"

A smiling Amanda sat on the charcoal gray couch, contemplating the best way to stretch her son's limited budget.

As he entered Amanda's code word into the security system, Spock hoped he would not come to regret his actions.

* * *

As a result of various "humanitarian" missions and a war in the Xtazzi System, Starfleet's resources were stretched a bit thin. There were only a few weeks until the beginning of the new term at the Academy. At least a dozen instructors were not likely to return from their missions on time, including several who held key positions. Admirals Nogura, Barnett, and Archer met to discuss options for filling these vacancies.

Barnett took a sip of his scotch as he contemplated their options.

"It's been a while since I taught Applied Statistics, but I think I can still do it. Nogura, will you cover Defensive Strategies?"

"I can do that. We can get other instructors to teach an extra course, make the class sizes a bit larger. The only real issue left is the Advanced Computer Programming Class. This one is full of senior cadets, some with Masters and Doctorates. They work independently and need guidance."

Admiral Archer moved to light up a cigar, but Nogura stopped him.

"Don't, Jonathan. Those things really stink up my office."

Grumbling, Archer put his stogie away. Suddenly his eyes lit up with a brilliant idea.

"So we need a whiz kid to lead the whiz kids! What about that Vulcan science officer, Spock? He's doing really impressive things with the Kobayashi Maru."

Nogura let out a sigh.

"That kid is a genius, no doubt, even for a Vulcan. However, he's untried as an instructor. I don't want to set him up for failure."

"Nonsense. I've never met a Vulcan yet who didn't rise to a challenge. Besides, it's just for the one term."

Barnett had to agreed. Spock's service and academic records were impressive.

"I think the kid can handle it. Now, what are we going to do about the twelve open slots we have for first year cadets? They were supposed to be filled by enlisted personnel who applied to the Academy. All these kids are on humanitarian missions and won't be back until the term is almost done. We need to get these openings filled or a few years down the road we'll be lacking some key personnel."

Archer gave an evil chortle.

"Let's send Christopher Pike on a recruiting trip..."

* * *

Sirin finished his post-run stretches and cool downs. He showered and dressed for the day. His mentor and former boss Dr. Kroger was meeting him as the hospital cafeteria for breakfast. They had done this once a month since Kroger's retirement. Kroger still sat on the hospital's Budgetary Committee, which had recently met to decide the best use of a huge endowment just received. Sirin hoped his friend had good news for him.

* * *

Rachel laughed at her little son as he stood on his tiptoes and stretched, placing his sippy cup on the table.

"Mama, I help Nana!"

"Yes, you did. You're getting to be such a big boy, not much of a baby anymore."

"No, no baby. I'm a big boy. I use potty!"

"Mama is very proud of you!"

Jason was all smiles as he let his mother lift him onto his booster seat. Rachel was also proud of her healer hubby who had declared that he would be able to potty train their son in a day. That had been two weeks ago and Jason hadn't had a single accident. Sirin had stated that it was simply a matter of teaching Jason to be aware of his body.

Rachel sipped her morning coffee. Her baby was out of diapers. She had just gotten new orders for another three years at the Academy. There were likely several more years until Sirin's next Pon Farr. Perhaps it was time to try for another baby.

* * *

Spock had been summoned to Admiral Barnett's office for a meeting. However, the Admiral was running late. At last the office door opened as a very disgruntled Christopher Pike left the room. He seemed to be in a hurry.

"Good luck, Junior. You're probably going to need it. Meet me for a drink at O'Malley's at seventeen hundred."

"Aye, sir."

As Pike sped off, Admiral Barnett's aide ushered Spock into the office. The Admiral sat behind his desk, stretching a bit before he poured two cups of tea.

"Have a seat, Lieutenant. I have a big favor to ask of you..."

* * *

Dr. Kroger was already at their table with tea, fruit, and oatmeal for both of them. Sirin accepted his meal gratefully as Kroger greeted him with a smile.

"Son, I've got great news. The Budgetary Committee has final noticed just how much income and goodwill the Orthopedic Surgery Department generates. They've approved the addition of two new positions, assistants to help you not be spread out so thin. Hire somebody to oversee Hand and Arm Surgeries and someone else to lead the Spinal Team."

"I appreciate this, Dr. Kroger, however it really is not necessary. I am coping quite well."

"Sirin, I want you to do more than cope. I want you to be happy in your position and thrive there. Wouldn't you like more time to spend with your lovely wife and your delightful little boy?"

Sirin nearly smiled at this.

"Indeed I would. Very well, I shall take the Committee up on their offer."

* * *

Amanda checked her list again, scrolling down the PADD. She had decided on a color scheme of subdued reds and oranges, Vulcan desert colors. These would mix well with the grays and blacks, while not looking like Halloween. They would also remind her son of home.

So far she had purchased several small throw pillows and two large ones for extra seating on the floor. Three small rugs would add color and save on carpet wear. Amanda replaced the scratchy Starfleet issue towels with soft ones made of Egyptian cotton. Spock would appreciate this though he might never say so.

Amanda also purchased some everyday Vulcan tableware, dishes made for large hands and teacups designed for slender fingers, as well as a set of flat bread tongs. She found some low-maintainance desert succulents and a small, self-contained window garden which held Vulcan herbs.

She bought sturdy, soft sheets for her son's bed, dark blue to coordinate with the quilt she had made him. As far as she knew, there was currently no young lady in her son's life. However, Amanda hoped that this would soon change. She would not want him to be embarrassed by the state of his bed linens!

After totaling up her expenditures thus far, Amanda discovered that she had only eighty-three credits left for décor items. Spock's walls were still bare. Those credits would really have to stretch.

* * *

When Spock got to O'Malley's Pub, Captain Pike was already there in his usual booth. The line of empty beer mugs indicated that he had been there for some time.

Pike belched and then excused himself. He indicated that Spock should have a seat and then ordered them each a Guiness.

"Captain, I take it that you found your conversation with the Admiral displeasing."

"Junior, you have a talent for understatement! In addition to my instructor's tasks, I've been assigned recruiting duty. I'm to take a bunch of recent boot camp grads on a goodwill tour as a reward for them and an attempt to fill twelve open slots in the freshman class. I don't have time for this crap. I should be preparing for my classes."

Pike downed his beer in one gulp.

"Surely you do not need much preparation. You have taught the same classes several times."

"True kid, but battle strategies change as the weaponry and the enemies change. Cadets receive the most benefit from the most current information. However, I'll manage. What did the Admiral want from you?"

"He has asked me to teach the Advanced Computer Programming Module. I have accepted his request."

Pike might have been somewhat under the influence, but he had learned to read the Vulcan kid well. There was concern in both his tone and mannerisms.

"And you're a bit worried that you might not live up to his expectations. That _is_ a lot of responsibility to put on the shoulders of a first time instructor. However, I'm sure you'll rise to the occasion. I'll help you any way that I can."

Suddenly the room began to spin.

"However, I guess _you'd_ better help _me_ back to my quarters."

* * *

Amanda had forgotten all about the Berkeley Flea Market. It had been nearly twenty-seven years since the last time she visited there. Desperate art students, low on cash, often sold projects there. Perhaps she could find something that would work for Spock's bare walls.

She contacted her favorite Embassy driver, Stohl, who readily agreed to chauffeur her to Berkeley. After an hour of perusing various stalls and tables, Amanda found the perfect accent piece.

There it was amid an assortment of garish pots and painted tiles, a large mosaic representation of an IDIC. The colors were even right. The young woman selling it asked for seventy-five credits. Amanda happily paid it, not bothering to barter. She was very pleased with her treasure.

* * *

Rachel had passed a very pleasant day at the clinic. The workload was light, with most of the cadets away for the summer. The staff had held a welcome back lunch for Dr. McKenzie, who was definitely glad to be back from his unplanned mission. Rachel actually managed to get home a little early.

Sirin was early, too. He had hired Clarke Lindsay to head up the Spinal Surgery Department and Andi Powers to lead Hand and Arm Surgeries. As they discussed this good news, Sirin sensed that there was something Rachel wanted to tell him.

"Rachel, my wife, what is it you would share with me?"

"Well, you're not the only one in this family who meditates. I was meditating just today on Rabbi Goldie's sermon from the other night. She taught us about a man named Jabez, who prayed that God would extend the borders of his life, stretch out his influence so to speak."

"I would like to stretch out our borders a little more. We've stretched our home, adding Mom, Jason and Matt. I think we should add another kid. I want to try for another baby."

Sirin smiled at her, just the tiniest of smiles.

"I find your suggestion most agreeable. When would you like to begin?"

"Oh, right away!"

**TBC**

**A/N: **The prayer of Jabez is found I Chronicles 4:9,10.

I watched The Search For Spock this weekend. In the scene where McCoy breaks into Spock's quarters, there is a large IDIC mosaic on the wall, in shades of red and orange.


	3. Settling In

I don't own Star Trek, any of the canon characters, nor do I make any profit from my writings. Settle in with a beverage of your choice and enjoy this week's chapter!

**Settling In**

Deciding that he could get himself settled in later, Spock headed out the door, intent upon spending the night at the Science Building. He would make good use of the quiet and unlimited access to the facilities. Most of the cadets were still on summer break and most of the staff would be in bed. He would be able to work undisturbed.

Spock was so focused on his plan that he nearly collided with Devi Nhegmi, who was entering apartment 315. Nhegmi's arms were full of baggage.

"Careful there, old friend! Your mind must be elsewhere!"

"Indeed it is, Devi. What brings you back to the Academy? I thought you had been assigned to Starbase 14."

"That was only for two years. I'm going to be taking some Advanced Engineering Theory classes at the Academy and working on my PhD. I've also been assigned as an instructional aide to whomever they've gotten to teach Advanced Computer Programming Projects."

"That would be be me, Devi."

"Most excellent, Spock. We will be both neighbors _and _coworkers. I look forward to it."

"As do I."

Spock assisted his friend with his bags and then excused himself. He continued on to his destination, somewhat more encouraged to begin his tasks. Devi was an able programmer whose skills rivaled his own. They had worked well together in the past.

* * *

It was Friday evening, and after a very full week of diplomatic duties, Amanda was glad to again get away to the little weekend house. She had spent nearly all of Spock's budget, but felt that there were still a few things lacking. She was contemplating a trip to the attic when the comm unit beeped.

"Incoming communication from Dr. Rachel Silverstein."

"I will accept."

Rachel's image appeared on the terminal mere seconds later.

"Oh, Rachel! How are you?"

"I'm fine, Amanda. What are you up to?"

"Nothing much, just looking around the house for a few things to help Spock get settled into his new place. I bullied him into letting me decorate for him."

Rachel scooped a giggling Jason up onto her lap. He waved to Amanda, who smiled and waved back at him.

"It sounds like you've got your hands full. What's your color scheme?"

"Red, oranges, and golds, Vulcan desert hues to break up all this gray and off-white. What can I do for you?"

"I called to find out if you and Sarek still planning to return to Vulcan next week."

"Yes, Sarek has several meetings scheduled. Also, I need to get back and prepare for the new school term. I like to have a little extra time to settle myself in."

"Well, before you leave, there are some holoimages and video clips I'd like to send to T'Lonna, discreetly of course. Perhaps we can get together before you leave."

"I'd like that, Rachel. I'm more than willing to "smuggle" anything you want to T'Lonna. I'm going to take all of my little treasures over to Spock's quarters tomorrow afternoon. Perhaps we can meet there."

"Okay. He's in Sato Hall, right?"

"Yes, apartment 317."

"I'll call you before I leave. Good night, Amanda."

"Good night, Rachel."

Amanda switched off the comm unit and headed up to the attic. Maybe that box of antique Vulcan weapons was still up there. Sarek had thought to use them to decorate the walls of ten-year-old Spock's bedroom. Spock had chosen a spaceship theme instead.

Perhaps her son would now appreciate these reminders of home and Vulcan's past. They also seemed appropriate for military quarters.

* * *

Sirin met Hugo and Tariq at Jasmine's Vintage Clothing Shop. They were waiting on Sheldon, a friend of Tariq's, who owned the small recording studio upstairs. Operation Happy Face was again short on funds, so Menace decided it was time to release another fund-raising album. After a few moments, Sheldon appeared. He was an older gentleman, probably in his late eighties.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. My wife isn't well these days. Let me show you around the place."

Sheldon took them through a side door and up a flight of stairs. He entered his code into the security system, which opened the door and turned on the lights.

Inside was a spacious, old-school recording studio. There was equipment from the late 22nd century as well as the latest in sound and amplification. The band members were quite impressed. As they hashed out schedules and fees, Sheldon seemed reluctant to make a long-term commitment.

"I'm thinking about closing the studio and selling my stuff. I'm not getting any younger and I rent this space from Tariq's great-uncle Ali Mofasu. Ali wants to sell the building, as he and his brother own several restaurants and would like to expand and upgrade their business. Ali wants to get out of real estate."

"That's true" added Tariq. "I'd buy this place myself, but Jasmine and I have just bought a house. We have a baby on the way."

"Do you know how much Mr. Mofasu is asking for the building?"

Sirin was curious, as he had been considering investing in real estate. He and Rachel owned their home free and clear, and with two incomes, it would be wise to diversify his holdings.

"I don't know, Sirin. I'll set up a meeting with him and you two can discuss it."

* * *

Spock spent a very busy week, hardly leaving the Pierre de Fermat Science Building, except to meditate and eat the occasional meal. By Saturday morning, he was exhausted. However, the latest modifications to the Kobayashi Maru test were in place. The Phonology and Advanced Computer Programming laboratories met with his satisfaction. Devi was already proving to be an able assistant. There was still had another week before classes began.

With nothing pressing to do until Monday, Spock decided he could afford to take the afternoon off. He would indulge in some well-deserved rest and then unpack the rest of his things. He had not yet heard from his mother and the brief time he had spent in his quarters showed no evidence of any decoration or even of her presence. Perhaps his budget constraints had been too restrictive.

He would run one more simulation and then go home and contact his mother.

* * *

"What a luxury!' sighed Rachel as she rolled over to face her handsome husband. The only problem was that Sirin's side of the bed was empty. Just as she was sitting up in the bed, he appeared, breakfast tray in hand. He set the food on the bedside table and settled in next to her, greeting her with an enthusiastic kiss.

"Good morning, my dear. I have brought us oatmeal, assorted fruits, orange juice, and tea. I thought you might be famished after last night's _activities_."

"Oh, you are so right. How are Mom and Jason doing?"

"Your mother is taking Jason to services. They will not be home for at least another 2.13 hours."

"In that case, we'd better eat up. I'd like to continue last night's "activities." Then I have to meet Amanda at Spock's new apartment this afternoon. Will you be able to join us?"

"Sadly, I will not. I will be meeting with Mr. Ali Mofasu."

"So you're really thinking about buying the building, huh? My hubby the real estate mogul! Eat your breakfast. You have "work" to do, before your meeting."

"Work?"

"Yes, you have to impregnate your wife."

"Ah, yes. How could I forget such a pleasant chore?"

* * *

Sarek merely shook his head as Amanda indicated another box that needed to be loaded into the van. Stohl and T'Rysa were busy preparing for a diplomatic dinner to be held that evening. Amanda needed assistance in loading the vehicle and then unloading it at her son's apartment. Besides, it would not harm Sarek to see where his son lived and to assist him in the "settling in" process.

"That's the last of it, Sarek. Oh, be certain to bring your tool box. You'll need to help me hang a few things on the walls."

"Very well, my wife. I assume that we will be traveling directly to Starfleet Academy."

Amanda chuckled.

"Never assume anything, my husband. I was at Spock's apartment yesterday to take some measurements. His stasis unit is nearly bare. I don't know what that boy has been eating! We'll need to stop at the organic grocery on the way."

"I see."

Sarek collected his toolbox from the hall closet, knowing better than to dispute his wife in such matters.

* * *

It took Spock longer than he anticipated to finish his work. Dr. Peng and Admiral Nogura both stopped in to chat. When he was finally able to get away, he picked up a salad from the Staff Dining Hall and made his way back to his quarters.

He keyed in his code and entered, hoping to eat a relaxing meal, to be followed by meditation and rest. However, as he walked through the door, Spock soon discovered that he was not alone.

"I don't know, Sarek. I think the _ahn'wun_ should go to the left of the _kes-wun_. It looks better that way."

"Amanda, these are weapons, not art pieces. I do not believe one arrangement would be more esthetically pleasing than another."

"Of course you don't, you're a male. Trust me, okay?"

Suddenly Amanda became aware of her son's presence.

"Hello Spock. Welcome home."

"Greetings, Mother and Father."

Spock realized there would be no nap, no settling in to meditate until his parents had finished their tasks.

A/N:

Terms from the Vulcan Language Dictionary

_ahn'wun _ a bola-like weapon

_kes-wun _a bow, used for shooting arrows


	4. Books

I don't own Star Trek, any of the canon characters, nor do I make any profit from my writings. It's cold outside, time to cuddle up with a book or at least a chapter of one.

**Books**

Suddenly Amanda became aware of her son's presence.

"Hello Spock. Welcome home."

"Greetings, Mother and Father."

Spock realized there would be no nap, no settling in to meditate until his parents had finished their tasks. He set his salad on the counter, along with his backpack full of books and PADDs. He gave his parents their proper greetings and then bent down, allowing his mother to embrace him. Amanda chuckled at him.

"Thank you for indulging your illogical mother. What do think of your décor?"

Spock surveyed his mother's handiwork. His living space was now more pleasing to the eye and undoubtably more comfortable. The sofa held colorful pillows, woven in a geometric tapestry. A large IDIC mosaic was hung on the wall above it. Surely it must have been expensive.

Two large floor pillows gave additional seating should he wish to entertain. Antique Vulcan weaponry were arranged in various groupings on the walls of the combined living room/dining area. There were potted plants and a small window ledge herb garden.

"It is a great improvement over the standard Starfleet issue. Thank you, Mother. Did you have difficulty staying within my budget?"

"Not at all. I even had eight credits left."

Sarek raised his left eyebrow at this statement, which Amanda had always interpreted as his equivalent of an eye roll.

"Okay, so I brought a few things from home to fill in the gaps. Any way, you seem tired, dear. Why don't you get more comfortable while I make us all some lunch? I'll just put your salad in the stasis unit for later."

"That may prove difficult, Mother. I have not yet shopped for food, as it has been quite convenient to take my meals in the Staff Dining Hall."

"Not a problem, my son, as I picked up a few staples on my way here."

Again this was meant with a lift of Sarek's left brow. He had made no less than four trips from the van to Spock's quarters in order to bring in all of Amanda's treasures and purchases. Eleven empty canvas shopping bags bore testament to his labors.

Spock nodded and went to freshen up and change out of his uniform. His rest would be delayed even longer, but it would be the height of ingratitude to refuse his mother's offer of a meal.

* * *

After a full morning of "amorous activities," Sirin hurried off to meet with Mr. Mofasu at one of his restaurants. Esther came home with Jason just as Rachel was preparing to leave. The little guy ran to his mother, greeting her with a hug and kiss.

"Hi Mama!"

"Hello, my big boy. Were you good for Nana at Temple?"

"Yes, I good boy. We read books."

Jason opened his little pack and showed his mother the "quiet books" Esther had made for him. These little fabric creations had pictures of animals, toys, and other items from everyday life.

Rachel looked at her mother questioningly and Esther smiled back at her.

"He was just as good as could be. He sat through the first hour with me and then spent the rest of the time in the nursery with Miriam Goldsmith. I think she has a crush on him. I hope old Reuben doesn't get jealous."

Jason looked at his mother and noticed that she had her coat on. He hoped she wasn't going to work.

"Where you go, Mama?"

"I'm going to Uncle Spock's apartment."

"What's 'partment?"

"That's the place where Uncle Spock lives, his house."

"On ship?"

Jason began to panic. He did not want his mama to leave him again.

"No, sweetie, Uncle's Spock apartment is on the Academy campus, close to where Mama works."

"Okay. I go see 'Pog's house."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea. Uncle Spock is just getting moved in. His place might not be ready for curious little boys who sometimes get into mischief. Also, you haven't had either your lunch or a nap yet."

"Peas, Mama. I'm good boy. Want to see 'Pog's house, show him books."

"Alright. We'll go after lunch. Let me call Amanda and notify her of the change of plans."

* * *

Spock splashed some water on his face and then dried it with a fluffy, new towel. His mother had spoiled him to the best of her ability. He tossed his uniform into the refresher and donned jeans and a comfortable sweater. He made his way to the living room and moved a box of books over to the shelving unit next to his desk. These had been kept in storage at Sirin's home.

Amanda had just taken a call from Rachel. It would be at least another hour before she and Jason arrived. Lunch would be over by then. Sarek had finished hanging the weapons on the wall per his wife's instructions. He put his tools away to see if he could offer his son some assistance.

"You have many paper books, my son. I am gratified that you have an appreciation for them. Many of our people find such volumes an illogical indulgence, a waste of valuable resources. However, our clan has always valued its library."

"I seem to have inherited my enjoyment of books from both of my parents. I recall that Mother brought many books with her from Terra when you and she married. Also, a paper book can not malfunction as a PADD may. It is as _reliable_ as the author who wrote it."

"Very true, my son. Your collection is quite varied. Most of these are scholarly works."

As he said this, Sarek scanned the titles, finding assorted textbooks in various languages from many different worlds. Spock also had copies of the two astrophysics texts his father had written and the teaching techniques books his mother had co-authored.

"However, you appear to be missing a few key texts, volumes no teacher of _Vuhlkansu_ should be without."

With something akin to a slight smile, Sarek produced two battered paperbacks from his jacket pocket. Spock nearly smiled himself when he read the titles. Vulcansu For English Speakers by Dr. Edwina Smythe had first been published in 2093, thirty years after First Contact. As a language text, it was not too bad, but the author had not left well enough alone. She added several chapters worth of erroneous information on Vulcan culture. Unfortunately, Smythe's work was the only text of its kind for years, used by many institutions of higher learning and held forth as gospel.

The second volume, dating from the same period, Terrasu by Sulrik, was just as bad. The author's beliefs of Vulcan superiority were quite obvious in his text, which had also been quite widely used.

"Let these serve as a reminder that one should not form opinions too quickly."

* * *

Sirin shared a spicy lentil casserole with Ali Mofasu in the family's private dining area. Sirin scanned the walls, which were decorated with reproductions of book pages handwritten in Arabic.

"I see my collection has captured your attention, Doctor. These are copies of recipes from old cookbooks and journals kept by my ancestors. We are sampling the dish directly behind my head."

"And a most excellent dish it is, my compliments to the chef."

"So, you are interested in my old building off of Union Square. It has been a reliable source of income, but it wants some repairs. I am in need of capital to expand my restaurant business. I have an opportunity to open a take-away place near the Academy. This is what I am asking for the property."

Mr. Mofasu handed Sirin a folded piece of paper. He was asking ten percent under the current market value, which Sirin had researched. Unfortunately, the price was more than Sirin had without going into debt for it. Though Sirin had departed from the Vulcan way in many aspects of his life, he still followed the family tradition when it came to the avoidance of borrowing., His clan had always preferred to form business partnerships within itself. Perhaps Spock would be interested in a real estate venture.

* * *

After a delicious lunch, Sarek was called away on Embassy business. There were issues to be settled before the diplomatic dinner to follow that evening. The Tellarites were again at odds with the Andorians and the Noorians. Amanda assured him that she would either get a ride from Rachel or call for an Embassy driver.

Sarek had no more departed when Rachel and Jason arrived. Greetings were exchanged between the adults and Rachel gave Spock a couple of housewarming gifts, including a red and orange afghan Esther had knitted.

Jason had been surveying his surroundings, but finally remembered his manners.

"Hi 'Pog, hi 'Manda!"

"Ooh, come here, you sweet thing! Let you Auntie hug the stuffing out of you."

Amanda scooped the child up and kissed and hugged him as he giggled. She set him down so he could make his way over to Spock, who was sitting on the sofa. Jason gave his "uncle" a quick hug and then pulled out one of his quiet books and sat next to him.

"Look, 'Pog, a book!"

"I see, Jason. Do you know the names of these animals?"

"This is cow, 'Pog. It says "moo." This is pig..."

With Jason occupied, Amanda and Rachel stepped into the kitchen. Rachel opened her tote and handed Amanda a holoalbum and a PADD with multiple downloads.

"Thank you, dear. I'll see that T'Lonna gets these. I have a little something for you."

Amanda passed Rachel another PADD, which the young woman activated. On it were several romance novels, including _The Enchantress Of T'Khut_ and its sequel, _The Caves Of Kulvir_.

"Oh my, were these both authored by your mystery student?"

"I do believe so. Hm, it's suddenly very quiet in the living room."

The two women peeked around the corner and found that Jason had fallen asleep leaning against Spock's side. Spock was yawning himself.

"I guess it's nap time. Come on, Amanda, I'll give you a ride home.

* * *

Spock finally got in his rest and meditation time. He was refreshed and ready to devote the week to finishing his class preparations. Introduction to Phonology would be straightforward, with little need to deviate from the standards set by Dr. Peng, who had first taught the course.

In his Basic Romulan class, Spock would be teaching Imperial or High_ Rihansu_, the dialect spoken by the Romulan military. He expected to have no difficulty with this at all. Certainly he should encounter _no_ problems in teaching conversational Vulcan, his own native language. He would use the 12th edition of T'Vela's text, An Introduction To Conversational Vulcan. Nevertheless, he made extensive notes for his lectures. It would not do to be embarrassed by inadequate preparation.

Rachel had a duty watch on Tuesday evening, so Spock met Sirin and Jason at Wong's for an early dinner. Jason entertained them with his newly acquired chopstick skills.

Over tea, Sirin posed the question that had been on his mind.

"Cousin, have you ever considered investing in real estate, local real estate, that is? The building which houses Jasmine's Vintage Clothing Shop and two other businesses is up for sale. I would purchase it on my own, but I can not do so without a mortgage or a business partner. It has always been our way to keep such dealings within the clan."

"Indeed it has, Sirin. That is a prime location, though I recall that the building could use a few repairs. Is the price reasonable?"

Sirin handed his cousin the slip of paper with the price Mr. Mofasu was asking. Spock read it and nodded.

"The owner is asking ten percent below the fair market value on account of the work that is needed. The rental income generated would more than make up for the repairs in two years time. I propose a fifty-fifty partnership."

"I see. Sirin, I will examine my financial situation and get back to you."

Spock had also always followed his clan's tradition when it came to finances. It was good to have a large sum in the bank and even better to invest money in projects that generated income. Real estate was usually a sound investment, as there was only a limited amount of it. Owning property in San Francisco only seemed logical, as Spock expected to spend much time there during the course of his Starfleet career.

* * *

On Friday afternoon, Spock and Devi Nhegmi met Captain Pike at O'Malley's Pub. Old O'Malley was there himself, taking bets on the upcoming season-opening soccer match. Starfleet Academy would be playing Stanford University. O'Malley did not make much profit from his bookmaking activities, just a little extra he always put toward a nice vacation with Mrs. O'Malley. The wagering was good for business and drummed up interest for game day, when the match would be aired on the pub's large screen. Then O'Malley would really rake in the credits on sales of food and drink.

Pike had spent the day preparing for his lecture on Monday, the first day of class. He had a dogeared copy of Sun Tzu's The Art Of War in his back pocket, with the passages that he always read aloud to the class highlighted in yellow. He had given this first lecture many times and seldom deviated from it. This was a good thing as his recruiting trip had left him little time for preparation. He smiled as he saw the young Vulcan and his Hoorian companion enter, waving a hand to indicate that they should join him.

"Sit down, boys."

Pike ordered another Guiness for himself and one for Spock, plus an orange juice for Nhegmi, who did not drink. Alcohol was highly toxic to Hoorians. The trio discussed the upcoming term until they were interrupted by the clearing of a throat.

"Chris, I knew I'd find you here!"

"Bob Ames, I thought you had been assigned to the clinic on Starbase 7!"

"Yeah, I thought so too. However, Angus McKenzie was short a few instructors. He hauled my butt back here to teach a class, the worst possible class ever."

Pike smiled wickedly. He sometimes enjoyed watching his old friend suffer. Ames was never happier than when he had something to complain about.

"Really? Which class would that be?"

"Inter-species Sexually Transmitted Infections. I get to spend hours in front of a lecture hall showing images of diseased private parts."

"Yeah, well you didn't have to take a recruiting tour. I had to fill twelve empty slots in the freshmen class."

Ames answered with his own evil grin.

"Oh, I heard about that. It seems you ran into some trouble."

"Yep, one of my new recruits is a problem child, James Tiberius Kirk. He's the son of the hero George Kirk. I found him in Riverside, in a bar where he mixed it up with my security team. We had to take one of them to the hospital with a broken jaw. That's where I met another problem child, Dr. Leonard McCoy. He was finishing up his last shift in the ER after getting fired."

"Great, why did he get canned, incompetency?"

"No, he's just a little too free in expressing his opinions. He called his supervisor a jackass. He reminds me of some other grumpy physician I know."

The barmaid brought the drinks Pike had ordered, and Ames grabbed a beer. Pike shrugged and ordered another, which quickly arrived.

"Gentlemen, I propose a toast. Here's to the term before us. I think it's going to be an interesting one."


	5. Not Exactly As Expected

I don't own Star Trek, any of the canon characters, nor do I make any profit from my writings. Sadly, this fact has not changed, and is therefore just exactly as you expected.

**Not Exactly As Expected**

It had all started out so well. Spock had enjoyed three weeks to prepare his lectures before the fall term started. His superiors had been impressed with his preliminary work on the Kobayashi Maru test and asked him to teach a computer programming class as well.

Monday morning arrived bright and early, and so did Lieutenant Spock. He was the picture of immaculate efficiency in his charcoal gray instructor's uniform. It had been ever so expertly tailored and made the most of his broad shoulders and flat stomach. His bowl cut had been carefully trimmed at the Academy barber shop the previous afternoon.

As he made his way to the Pierre de Fermat Science Building, Spock felt eyes upon him. This was not the sensation of an enemy lying in wait. No, these were admiring glances, people "checking him out." As Spock turned down the corridor to the hall where his first lecture was to be held, he heard a wolf whistle and a snippet of a whispered conversation.

"Now I know why they dress the instructors in gray. That's one smokin' hot Vulcan."

"Maybe that's what we should call him. _Lieutenant Hotstuff_."

Spock had mentally prepared himself for many possible comments on this first day. However, this one had not been among them. While he had not expected to hear his physical attributes described in such a fashion, (not to mention the fact that such comments served no logical purpose), Spock had to admit that it was not exactly displeasing.

* * *

The early morning Introduction to Phonology class could not have gone better. It was filled with first and second year cadets planning to be Communications Officers and Engineers. Spock managed to hold their attention and the students asked meaningful questions that were pertinent to the topics being presented. One student in particular caught his attention, sitting in the middle of the front row.

It was his first lecture as an instructor at Starfleet Academy and her first class as a cadet. Cadet Uhura was eager to learn and her insightful questions were evidence of an organized and logical mind. Spock hoped he would have many more students like her. He also could not help but notice her beauty. On the whole, Spock was quite pleased with how this first class had gone.

After a short break, Spock hurried off to the Basic Romulan class. Most of the students in this class had completed at least one Advanced Vulcan class with another instructor. The Romulan language had its roots in Vulcan, as the two cultures had separated millenia ago. The alphabets were similar and many words seemed identical, but their pronunciation and usage varied. However, these students were primarily Communications majors and eager to learn. The group was small and the first class went better than Spock had expected. The only real surprise was the presence of the lovely Cadet Uhura.

Spock almost could not believe his eyes when she turned up in the center of the front row again. All the other cadets were in their third or fourth year. Yet she had no difficulty at all, in fact she was able to carry on a simple conversation with him as a demonstration in front of the class. Clearly she was a gifted student whose progress he would watch with interest.

The Advanced Computer Programming class nearly made Spock smile. He had fifteen students who worked nearly independently, the brightest minds at Starfleet Academy. He gave a brief lecture, mostly discussing appropriate topics for the students' research projects. Then he made himself available for questions. Some of the queries from these brilliant youngsters even challenged _him_.

Spock introduced Devi Nhegmi as his Instructional Aide and then passed around a PADD for the students to sign up for laboratory hours. Their advanced, independent study projects would involve many hours of research and hands on experience. When the class was over, Spock headed off to the Staff Dining Hall, very satisfied with how things had progressed thus far. Surely the most challenging portion of his day was over.

* * *

Like all orthopedic surgeons, Sirin dreaded Monday mornings. They were usually filled with emergency surgeries, the result of the weekend's various excesses. Most of the patients were young, Terran, and male, idiots who had drank too much or used recreational drugs. Invariably, they would get behind the wheel of a hovercar or climb aboard a hovercycle, with the predictable results.

On this particular morning, the patient most needing his attention was indeed young and male. However, he was also Vulcan. Sirin nearly fell off his chair when he read the name and birthplace.

Stonn from Shi'Kahr! The very thought of the creature filled Sirin with rage. This _ch'kariya_, this carrion-eating weasel, had stolen his cousin's bondmate! He had also been one of Spock's childhood tormentors. Now Sirin was expected to treat him! To refuse to do so would violate both his Healer's and Hippocratic Oaths.

* * *

Rachel's early morning lecture had gone quite well. She was again teaching Shipboard Diagnostic Techniques. Her students were predominantly first-years, most of them fresh out of med school or residency. She was quite surprised to find an experienced, fully trained emergency room physician in this class. Dr. Leonard McCoy must have an interesting story attached, one that curious Rachel couldn't wait to get out of him. She would have ample opportunity, as he would be working for pay fifteen hours a week in the short-handed Academy Clinic, in addition to his classes and required clinic time.

There was another pleasant surprise. Nurse Nordu had accepted a three year duty assignment to the Academy Clinic. Rachel could hardly wait to catch up with her Leethrian friend on a break.

* * *

There was no mention of how the incident had occurred, as the patient was either unwilling or unable to discuss it. Sirin read the case file over several times before reviewing the imaging studies. Stonn had assorted broken bones, including a fractured pelvis which would require surgical repair. There were "soft tissue injuries" to his groin area. The attending emergency room physician, a Dr. Kerr, had not been more specific. Most likely the young woman was unfamiliar with Vulcan male anatomy.

Dr. Kerr had ordered a toxicology screen, checking Stonn's blood alcohol level and for common drugs of abuse. A low level of ethanol was present, but it would have had no effect on Vulcan physiology. A standard chemistry panel revealed a slightly elevated blood sugar. Sirin suspected that Stonn had ingested chocolate, enough to cause loss of both fine motor skills and his inhibitions. He would question the patient himself while trying not to enjoy the young male's pain. He made his way to the cubicle, where he found Stonn vomiting in a basin, his lips stained a dark brown.

"Greetings. I am the surgeon assigned to your case, S'chn T'gai Sirin." He paused as his patient seemed to squirm at the mention of Sirin's clan name. "You are Stonn?"

Stonn could only nod and continue to empty his stomach contents. Sirin waited until he had finished, then continued on.

"It seems that you have ingested a rather unsafe amount of chocolate, which has impaired your functioning. I assume you were involved in some sort of vehicular accident."

Again Stonn nodded. After a few moments, he began his tale of woe.

"I have come to San Francisco with my friend Sbelin for an agricultural conference. My father sent us to learn about the latest in farming equipment, as we wish to make several improvements to our operation. After the session yesterday afternoon, we met several fellow attendees at the bar, where we consumed several chocolate margaritas."

"My companions and I then agreed that the conference was not very exciting. We rented hovercycles and raced each other through the city. I lost control of mine and fell off. When I landed, I was straddling a stone fence. My companions brought me here. I have no idea what has become of Sbelin."

"I see. Your imaging studies reveal fractures of the ankle, femur, hip, and pelvis. Dr. Kerr lists injuries to the groin area."

Stonn was now looking quite embarrassed, blushing a deep green. He lifted his patient gown to reveal the damage. The impact of his fall had forced his "retractable genitalia" from his abdominal cavity out through the designated opening. Everything had become swollen, resulting in his inability to return said equipment to its proper place. Stonn was stuck in the "on" position.

"There is only one remedy for this. Stonn, you must sit in an ice bath until the swelling goes down. Hopefully you will suffer no lasting damage. Only then will I be able to do the surgery to correct your pelvic fracture. If you wish, I can give you something for the pain you are no doubt experiencing."

"Thank you, Healer Sirin. It would be much appreciated."

Sirin left the cubicle to chart the orders for Stonn's treatment. He tried not to smile as he thought of Stonn explaining his injuries to his parents and his wife. Sometimes it could be quite inconvenient to have to keep patient issues confidential. Sirin longed to share the tale of Stonn's misfortunes with Spock! Still, Sirin's day was going far better than he had expected.

* * *

Rachel found a table for two at the snack bar. Nordu joined her after a moment. Rachel offered her friend a cherry danish and a cup of green tea, which were gratefully accepted.

"So, Nordu, you're back from space! What's new?"

The Leethrian woman groaned.

"After nearly eighty years of UFP membership, Ainona has finally appointed an ambassador to represent us. My mother, Queen Iliathu, has sent Lady Misielthu, who brought her son Cendrehu as her aide. He does not have a mate."

Rachel giggled.

"Oh, let me guess. Your mother is trying to fix you up with him."

"Yes. We are meeting for dinner on Saturday."

The two ladies continued to chat for a few moments while finishing their snacks. Then they hurried back to the Academy Clinic. At the Triage Station, a large bouquet of assorted roses was waiting for Nordu. The other nurses encouraged her to read the attached card.

"C'mon, Nordu. We've all been waiting. Who are they from?"

Nordu's silver skin seemed to glow, the Leethrian equivalent of blushing.

"I look forward to our dinner on Saturday. Respectfully yours, Cendrehu."

"Ooh, how romantic!" squealed Rachel.

"It is totally unexpected" added Nordu, who still seemed to be blushing.

* * *

Healer T'Lonna sat at her terminal of the Morbidity and Mortality Division of the VSA, reading yet another report from the Office of the California Medical Examiner. A young male from Shi'kahr, one Sbelin, had fallen to his death from a rented hovercycle. Eyewitnesses had indicated that he seemed to have been participating in "hot-dogging." T'Lonna assumed that this was some sort of reckless behavior. Amanda was likely to know this term, and learning its definition gave T'Lonna the perfect excuse to visit her sister-in-law.

She knew Amanda liked to spend the few days before term began reorganizing her office. Amanda was generous to a fault, freeing lending her many Terran books and holoflicks to her students. Over the course of a semester, things could get quite messy. T'Lonna felt certain Amanda would be there at that moment, most likely without her nosy aide. She grabbed a tote bag and a tin of dried oranges before making her way across the campus.

When T'Lonna arrived, she found Amanda dressed in blue jeans and sitting on the floor alphabetizing a pile of downloaded PADDs. She knocked on the door.

"Greetings, Sister. I have come to you with another question, a phrase in a report that I do not understand."

"Welcome, T'Lonna. I am always glad to be of assistance. Let me close the door so we can work undisturbed."

Amanda did just that and then indicated that T'Lonna should take a seat at her desk.

"As long as you're here, let me show you a little something I brought back from San Francisco."

From her own tote, Amanda produced a large holoalbum. It was packed with images, ranging from Sirin and Rachel's wedding photos to pictures of Jason sleeping on the floor next to a large canine. Amanda had also brought several PADDs, crammed full of video clips. The most precious was one of Jason sitting on his bed, barefoot. He was counting his toes in Vulcan.

"_Veh, dahkuh, rehkuh, kehkuh, kaukuh, shehkuh, stehkuh, ohkuh, naukuh, lehkuh._"

He repeated the process with his fingers. T'Lonna was absolutely charmed by him.

"Thank you for bringing this, Amanda. It is so much more than I expected."

* * *

Spock's Level One Conversational Vulcan class was a nightmare. It did not go at all as he had expected. Starfleet Academy required every cadet to learn a second language. Many students had signed up for the entry level class merely to fulfill this requirement, not really wanting to be there.

Spock's first lecture was not exactly fascinating. After giving a brief history of the language's origins, he gave a detailed explanation of Vulcan grammar and sentence structure. While his voice had more inflection than the average Vulcan's, most Humans perceived it as a monotone. Several cadets actually fell asleep. Only Cadet Uhura, again seated in the center of the front row, had seemed truly interested in all Spock had to say.

The language lab session later in the day did not go much better. This involved a lot of one-on-one conversation with students. Though he had grown much during his assignment aboard _Discovery_, Spock was still rather awkward in his personal interactions.

The Advanced Vulcan students were all grouped together with one lecture per week. The rest of their class time was to be spent in the Language Lab, with each student working at his or her own pace. These cadets were all Communications majors, highly motivated to learn the language. Things went much better with this group and Spock had no difficulty holding their attention.

After his last class of the day, Spock made his way to the small office he had been assigned. He opened his door to indicate that he was available for conversation. Several of the Level One Conversational Vulcan students who were annoyed with his teaching techniques appeared, each asking to be transferred out of his class in favor of Introduction to Klingon. Spock signed off on their requests without argument. There was no logic in trying to persuade those who did not wish to learn.

When they had gone, Spock remained at his desk, trying to figure out where his teaching technique had gone wrong. When Cadet Uhura arrived, Spock assumed she had come to opt out of the class as well.

"Lieutenant Spock, may I speak with you?"

"Yes, Cadet Uhura. Please come in and have a seat."

As she sat in the chair across from him, he caught her scent, a mixture of spices, sandalwood, and something else very pleasant Spock had never detected before. And though she sat in a very lady-like manner with her legs crossed at the ankles, Spock could not help but notice those very attractive legs in those tall black boots. Somehow it made him uncomfortable.

"Sir, I would like to take the proficiency test for the Vulcan language requirement. I studied with a Vulcan teacher in secondary school and believe that I am ready for a more advanced class at the Academy."

Spock was secretly relieved. Cadet Uhura would not be abandoning his class altogether. Again, however, it disturbed him somewhat to have such thoughts.

"Very well, Cadet. When would you like to do this?"

"Sometime tomorrow, if possible. That way I will only have missed one lecture of the advanced class."

"Would 0800 hours be acceptable?"

"Yes sir."

"Meet me in the Language Lab at that time then, please."

"Thank you, sir. I'll be there."

Cadet Uhura rose and left his office, her high, black ponytail swaying behind her and her hips gently doing the same. The image lingered in Spock's mind just as her scent lingered in his office. Cadet Uhura was a fascinating creature. When Spock attempted to clear his mind through meditation that evening, she would not leave his thoughts. He found the situation uncomfortable but intriguing, definitely most unexpected.

**TBC**

A/N:

The Vulcan numbers 1 through ten were taken from the Vulcan Language Dictionary


	6. Distractions

I don't own Star Trek, any of the canon characters, nor do I make any profit from my writings. Don't you just hate these disclaimers, always distracting you from the story!

**Distractions**

Cadet Uhura was a fascinating creature. When Spock attempted to clear his mind through meditation that evening, she would not leave his thoughts. He found the situation uncomfortable but intriguing, definitely most unexpected.

He was not physically tired, merely mentally weary from the day's disappointments. Spock attempted to distract himself by reading texts on teaching techniques and reviewing his lesson plan for the next Introduction to Conversational Vulcan lecture. It was to no avail. His mind still wandered to thoughts of the lovely cadet.

Spock decided to tire himself physically in hopes of sleep. He changed to sweats and went for a run.

* * *

Nyota Uhura looked up from her PADD as her Orion roommate finally wandered into their shared quarters. The young woman's hair and uniform were askew and she had a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Gaila! I was worried that you wouldn't make it back before curfew. You wouldn't want to get in trouble the first day of classes!"

Gaila smiled sweetly at her new friend.

"I'll have you know that I walked through the main doorway with three minutes to spare."

Gaila stripped off her uniform and flopped down on her bed.

"But look at you! You've got your nose to the millstone already!"

"The expression is "nose to the grindstone," Gaila. I'm just reviewing my Vulcan grammar constructions. I'm taking an advanced placement test in the morning."

"Oh, that means you get to be up close and personal with Lieutenant "Hotstuff." I hope you won't be too distracted to pass your test. Of course if you don't pass, you could always do a little extra credit project!"

Gaila winked as she said this.

"Shame on you! Gaila, he's our teacher. It's not proper to even think that way. Besides, he's a Vulcan, and an upper class one at that. They have arranged marriages. He's probably had a wife since he was a child."

"Okay, Nyota, don't get mad at me. You have to admit, though, he is awfully cute. Even you have to have noticed."

Nyota groaned and heaved a pillow at Gaila. In fact, she had noticed just how attractive Lt. Spock was. To be honest, her choice of seat in his classes was not entirely motivated by her desire to learn. Being located front and center also enhanced her viewing pleasure.

* * *

Even in the ice bath, it took nearly an hour for Stonn's swollen "anatomy" to return to normal and retract. Then he had to be warmed to normal core temperature. Sirin had to wait for his vitals to stabilize before performing the pelvic repair procedure.

He contacted Rachel, who had finished for the day. She joined him for a light meal in the hospital cafeteria.

Rachel groaned as she picked at her dinner.

"The food here can be worse than the Academy Staff Dining Hall. Only the company makes it bearable."

"Quite true, my wife. However, the soup and salad were at least nourishing, if not especially tasty. I thank you for enduring it for my sake. You are looking especially lovely this evening, a most pleasant distraction. I wish we could return home together, but I am waiting for my patient to stabilize."

"You're pretty distracting yourself, Dr. Sirin. Maybe while we're waiting, we could put that big couch in your office to good use. You've yet to complete a certain task. Jason needs a sibling, you know."

Sirin chuckled softly as he took Rachel's hand and led her to the lift.

"Indeed, we must put the needs of our son before our own."

* * *

Spock had run laps around the Academy track until he was physically tired, his distance covered was over twelve kilometers. He returned to his quarters and showered, falling into an exhausted sleep which lasted nearly three hours.

He rose before dawn, finding that he was finally able to meditate. Thus calmed and centered, he ate breakfast and dressed for the day. At 0700, he entered the Language Laboratory and reviewed the Vulcan Language Proficiency Exam.

Cadet Uhura arrived at the Language Lab at 0755.

"I thank you for your promptness, a quality much to be desired in a Starfleet officer, Cadet Uhura. Take a seat at the first console and we shall begin."

"Yes sir. Thank you."

Nyota sat where Spock had indicated and waited for the prompts which told her to enter her name, rank, and student ID number. When she had done this, Spock administered the standardized test, which consisted of two hundred multiple choice questions on vocabulary and points of grammar. She finished in less than half the allotted time and achieved a perfect score.

Next, in order to check her pronunciation, he had her read aloud from the works of Surak. Spock choose an an obscure text, one a Terran student was unlikely to have encountered before. Cadet Uhura's pronunciation was nearly flawless.

"Most impressive, Cadet. Now, please translate the fifth paragraph of that text into standard. You have ten minutes."

"Yes sir."

Spock knew this would be nearly impossible and in fact it was. However, the cadet had managed to complete three quarters of the task with very few mistakes. She stood close by as he graded her work, trying not to hold her breath.

"You have done well, Cadet. There are a few errors, however your scores place you in the Fourth Year Vulcan class. I look forward to your presence there tomorrow. Overall, you are quite proficient."

This pronouncement was greeted with a wide grin.

"Thank you, sir." Cadet Uhura raised her hand in a _ta'al_, the Vulcan greeting. "_Dif-tor heh smusma, osu Spokh._"

Spock was nearly startled to hear his name correctly pronounced, something it had taken his own mother years to do. However, he recovered quickly.

"_Sochya eh dif, t'sai Uhura._"

With that, the cadet was gone, leaving a most distracted Vulcan in her wake. She was most pleasing to look upon and to think about. Sadly, Spock's morning did not remain pleasant. By noon, five more cadets had transferred out of his Level One Conversational Vulcan class.

* * *

Sirin checked in on Stonn, who was recovering nicely from both his surgery and "groin injury." If no further complications arose, he should be able to return to Vulcan in ten days. Stonn would go back to the family business and away from the distractions of Terra.

"Ah, distractions!" thought Sirin to himself, the memories of the previous evening's adventures in his office with Rachel still fresh in his mind. Unfortunately she would be tied up with her Academy duties for hours. He decided contact Spock and see if he cousin was free for lunch.

"Good morning, Cousin. I find myself with some free time. Are you available this afternoon?"

"Greetings, Sirin. I have nothing scheduled between one and three. Perhaps we might dine together."

"Actually I was hoping to visit your new quarters, if that is agreeable. I will pick us up some lunch from Wong's."

"I look forward to this and thank you. Spock out."

* * *

Rachel spent a very busy morning at the Academy Clinic. Sick call was full of first year cadets with minor sports injuries from previously untried activities and allergic reactions to foods they had never eaten before. A young man named Kirk was proving especially troublesome, developing a new allergy almost every time a remedy was administered. It was nearly 1100 hours by the time she finished with the last patient.

As Rachel stood at the Nurses' Triage station sipping her coffee, Angus McKenzie walked in with three dozen donuts. He set them down on the desk.

"Dr. Silverstein, Nurse Nordu, grab yourselves some goodies and come with me, please."

Each woman grabbed a Bavarian cream and followed, wondering just what McKenzie had in mind. He led them to the Phlox Medical Arts Building and the giant lecture hall. The three took seats in the back row.

"What's this all about?" asked Rachel before taking a sip of her coffee.

"You both need a few hours of refresher classes in Sexual Transmitted Diseases. I need a little entertainment. I thought watching Bob Ames squirm his way through this lecture on Orion Herpes might prove the perfect distraction."

Nordu laughed, a change from her usual serious demeanor.

"What did old Doctor Bob ever do to you?"

"He married my sister Aileen."

"So? I thought they had a very happy marriage."

"They do. However, nobody's good enough for my baby sister."

Rachel giggled outwardly, but on the inside she was curious about what Sirin's parents would think of her if ever they met. She also wondered if anyone would ever be good enough for Jason.

* * *

Sirin hurried home to shower and change. Esther was greeted him enthusiastically.

"I'm glad you're home. I have to meet with a Dr. Smirnoff, who's writing a comparative anatomy text. Is there any way you can keep Jason this afternoon?"

"Certainly. I am planning to have lunch at Spock's apartment. I will simply take Jason along."

"Yay! I go 'Pog's house! 'Pog has good house, Daddy! We take Matt, too."

"I'm sorry, Jason, but dogs are not permitted on the Academy campus."

Matt seemed to understand this as he uttered a soft whine. Jason sat down next to his furry friend and gave him a consoling hug. He was still there several minutes later when Sirin emerged from the bathroom.

"Bye Matt, be good dog."

* * *

After Dr. Ames' lecture, Rachel and Nordu hurried back to the Nurses' Triage station. There was another bouquet of flowers awaiting Nordu, again from the mysterious Cendrehu. This time Nordu refused to share the card, but she had a far away look in her eyes. Rachel's question brought her back to reality.

"Nordu, you seem a bit distracted. Have you met Cendrehu yet?"

"No, we will not meet until Saturday. However, we did speak via comm terminal last night. I must admit that he is quite handsome. He has the most beautiful curly, purple hair and his eyes are a lovely deep gold."

"Ooh, this is getting so exciting. What are you going to wear for your date?"

"Clothing! I had not considered this. On our own world, Leethrians do not wear clothes. We have adapted here to save Humans embarrassment. I will have to find something appropriate and have it tailored and wing slits added. Where would one shop for "date clothing?"

Rachel and the other female staff members were more than willing to advise Nordu. They were all a bit too helpful, overwhelming her with information. At last, Nurse Melba volunteered to take her friend shopping after they finished the shift.

* * *

Burdened with a large bag of Chinese food in one arm and carrying his his boy in the other, Sirin made his way across the Academy campus. Both he and Jason had "dependents' ID" cards, so the gate guard admitted them without question and indicated where they could park the vehicle.

As they neared Hoshi Sato Hall, Jason spotted an old man walking a beagle.

"Look, Daddy! There is dog. You said no dogs!"

"That is the rule on campus, my son. Perhaps this is a service animal, a dog who helps his owner in some way. We will ask Spock about it."

The subject was dropped for now and the pair continued on.

"Here, Daddy! 'Pog lives here."

They entered Sato Hall and walked to the lift. Once inside it, Jason pressed the button labeled "3." When the lift stopped, he remembered which way they should turn and which door was Spock's. Sirin was impressed. Jason was indeed a most intelligent child.

"I ring, Daddy!"

Sirin allowed him to press the door chime. When Spock opened the door, Jason held his arms out to be taken and Spock readily complied. After the big kiss and hug had been given and Spock had set him down, Jason was eager to have his questions answered.

"I saw dog, 'Pog. Daddy said no dogs here."

Sirin interpreted for his cousin, who had a confused look on his face.

"Jason wanted to bring Matt, but I informed him of the rules concerning dogs on campus. However, on our way here, we observed an elderly man with a beagle."

"Ah, that would be Admiral Archer. Jason, your father is correct. Normally, dogs are not permitted on campus. However, Admiral Archer is very old and an exception has been made for him. Walking his dog helps to keep him active. You are a very healthy little one and do not require such assistance."

"Okay, 'Pog. We eat lunch now. Where wash hands?"

Spock showed them the bathroom and then took them on a quick tour of his quarters, including the storage area and the extra bedroom.

"Who sleeps this bed, 'Pog?"

"No one does currently, Jason. It is for guests who visit."

"Okay, my bed!"

"Perhaps when you are a bit older and your parents give permission, then you might spend the night."

"Okay, we eat now."

Sirin had forgotten the booster seat, so he held Jason on his left knee. When the child had had enough, Sirin cleaned him up and allowed him to play on the floor. The two adults needed to discuss the purchase of Ali Mofasu's building.

"Spock, have you considered my business proposal?"

"Yes, and I find it an agreeable arrangement. I have the necessary funds. When should we meet with Mr. Mofasu?"

"I will try to set up an appointment for Saturday. Cousin, you seem somewhat distracted. Is anything wrong?"

"For the most part, my classes are going well. The exception is the beginning level Vulcan language class. After only one lecture, nearly a third of the students have transferred out. Apparently I am boring them to death."

"I am certain that you will find your way. You have an almost Human stubborn streak."

"There is no need to be insulting, Cousin. However, I also have another reason to seem distracted. There is a very gifted first-year cadet, one who is also quite attractive. I find myself frequently thinking of her."

"Ah."

"It is not appropriate to do so. However, she will be difficult to avoid, as she is in three of my classes."

"Cousin, you have a problem."

"I am well aware of that fact."

* * *

By Friday afternoon, forty-one percent of the Beginning Conversational Vulcan students had transferred out. It was the highest dropout rate for any class at the Academy. Admirals Barnett and Nogura were very concerned and called Dr. Peng in for a meeting.

Nogura in particular was quite perturbed.

"Peng, I'm not sure the kid knows what he's doing."

Peng let out a frustrated breath.

"I don't want to give up on him just yet. We've given him a huge workload. Let me work with him, spend a little time mentoring. Also, we should find him an instructional aide."

"Okay. I'll give him two weeks. If things don't improve, you'll be teaching that class yourself."

* * *

A/N:

From the Vulcan Language Dictionary:

"_Dif-tor heh smusma, osu Spokh._" "Live long and prosper, Lord Spock."

"_Sochya eh dif, t'sai Uhura._" "Peace and long life, Lady Nyota."


	7. Techniques

I don't own Star Trek, any of the canon characters, nor do I make any profit from my writings. This is a disclaimer, a simple technique for avoiding nasty lawsuits.

**Techniques**

Dr. Peng let out a sigh of frustration as he left his meeting with Admirals Barnett and Nogura. As a cadet, Spock had been one of his most promising students. He had also been an exceptional instructional aide, so Peng had put a lot of trust in the young Vulcan's abilities. Now he was wondering if that faith was misplaced.

It was late on a Friday afternoon, so Peng suspected that he would find Spock at O'Malley's Pub, hanging out with his mentor Captain Pike and a few other instructors. Spock was after all a creature of habit.

Sure enough, they were in the corner booth in full view of the front door. Peng secured his own booth and then after getting Spock's attention, motioned for the youngster to join him there. Spock took a seat and Peng ordered them each a Guiness.

"Spock, I've just come from a meeting with Admirals Barnett and Nogura. They're very concerned about the dropout rate for the Beginning Conversational Vulcan class, _very concerned_!"

Spock shifted a bit uncomfortably in his seat. Dr. Peng's meeting was clear. His position was in jeopardy. He had already been planning to meet with the man in order to discuss this very subject.

"I understand their concerns. I am beginning to have some misgivings about the class myself. Perhaps I am, I believe the expression is "in over my head." I am uncertain as to how to proceed."

"Well, admitting that there's a problem is the first step on the road to a solution. They've decided to give you a few weeks to turn things around. I reminded them that you have a very full work load. We're going to try a couple of things that might help you out."

"First of all, we'll hire you an instructional aide. I have a couple of good candidates in mind. I'd also like to have you sit in on a few classes being taught by a friend of mine, a retired Academy instructor who now volunteers at the Adult Education Center on Market Street. She has some truly marvelous teaching techniques. Do you have any plans for tomorrow morning?"

"I am free until noon."

"Excellent. Meet me at 1800 Market Street at 0900, casual dress. Now, get back to your relaxation, son. I've got to get home to Mrs. Peng."

"Thank you, Dr. Peng."

"You're most welcome."

Somewhat relieved, Spock returned to his seat beside Captain Pike. It was good to know that Dr. Peng was looking out for him.

* * *

Sirin was preparing to leave for the day when the call came in from Jack on Planeras III.

"Hey, old buddy! I need your help with something. One of our volunteers, a Vulcan, took a nasty fall and dislocated a shoulder. I've been preventing her from entering a healing trance until I could contact you. Is the technique for a closed reduction the same for a Vulcan as it is for a Human?"

"Yes, however you will want to give only minimal anesthesia, so that she may enter the trance as soon as possible after the procedure. Your patient will most likely remain in this state for 24 to 36 hours, and should have someone monitoring her at all times. She may need pain stimulus such as a blow to the face or a prick with a large needle to aid in her return to full consciousness."

"Thanks, that's very useful information. How's the family and my dog?"

"The family is fine. Rachel says that Jason is "growing like a weed." His vocabulary is increasing exponentially. Matt is doing quite well and they are enjoying each other's companionship. Is Lewis well?"

"Yeah, he's just mentally and physically exhausted. The young refugees from Drevin Prime have lived through some terrible times. It's hard to see little kids suffer."

"Do you still plan on being away for two or three years?"

"Yes, we're committed to see this through. Well, I need to fix this poor woman's shoulder. Give my love to the family. Jack out."

* * *

Rachel waited around for a few moments after her shift was over. Nordu was in the locker room changing into the outfit Melba had helped her pick out for her date with Cendrehu. The seamstress had delivered it just an hour previously.

At last Nordu emerged in a magenta dress which complemented her silver skin and teal hair. The seamstress had used gold satin to bind the edges of the wing slits, a most artistic technique.

"I have an appointment at Lee's Day Spa tomorrow morning to get my hair and nails done." said Nordu excitedly. "I've lived nearly a thousand standard years and have never had such an experience before."

Like Rachel, all of Nordu's coworkers were very excited for her, almost as if they were going on the big date themselves. No doubt Nordu would be thoroughly questioned about the occasion on Monday morning.

* * *

Spock met Dr. Peng at the appointed time and place. Peng had warned his friend of their visit, so she had left guest passes for them at the front desk. The receptionist directed the pair to a large conference room on the first floor.

They were among the first to arrive and took seats near the back. They could observe the class without interfering with it. An elderly Bajoran woman, Dr. Hala Nosti stood at a podium reviewing her notes. She nodded a greeting at them. Soon the students began to file in. When they had all arrived, Dr. Nosti addressed them.

"As this is our second class and you have all learned some vocabulary, we will now have a bit of conversation time in Bajoran. Divide up into of three or four. Once you are settled in, you will each introduce yourselves and tell something about your lives to the others in your group. Remember, Bajoran only. I'll give you ten minutes, starting now."

The students hurriedly formed groups, but were a little shy at first. Finally one brave soul in each bunch broke the ice. Many grammatical errors were made, but they all seemed to enjoy themselves, reluctant to return to their seats when Dr. Nosti declared "Time's up."

She then spent the next forty-five minutes discussing the gender of nouns and their relationships to verb conjugation, followed by a comparison of regular verbs vs. irregular ones. After a question and answer period, homework was assigned for the next session. Last of all, she told her class a Bajoran folktale.

Spock watched as the students gave their teacher complete attention. No one was talking or sleeping. Dr. Nosti had managed to both entertain and educate them. He had much to consider as he hurried off to meet Sirin at Mofasu's Family Restaurant.

* * *

Rachel and Esther decided to do some major shopping, so Jason was spending the day with his father and Uncle Spock. The little guy used his charms on one of Mr. Mofasu's daughters, who brought him animal cookies to munch on while the adults talked business.

The building had undergone a thorough inspection, revealing no major problems, just several minor ones. Sirin had had his lawyer review the contract. All was in order. Sirin and Spock signed the contracts and arranged for the transfer of funds into Mofasu's business account. After the deed and access codes were handed over, Mofasu treated them all to lunch.

As Jason sat in a booster seat eating a savory vegetable stew, he spied a waitress carrying a tray laden with sweet pastries. He gave her his sweetest smile and was rewarded with some crispy _awamat_ or donut balls.

Sirin was a bit embarrassed, but Mr. Mofasu merely laughed.

"You're going to have your hands full with that one. He's not quite two but already has quite the technique with the ladies."

* * *

After their delicious lunch, the trio traveled back to Union Square to check out the building again and visit each of the three businesses it housed. Jasmine's Vintage Clothing was owned by the wife of Menace member Tariq. She congratulated her friends on their purchase while securing a promise from them to repair the leaky faucet in her bathroom.

Sheldon Lufner was in his recording studio, helping a young guitarist make a demo for his music school application. He showed Spock and Sirin some stains on the ceiling where the roof had leaked.

The third business was T'Esha's Organic Grocery. T'Esha was the wife of a junior accountant at the Vulcan Embassy. Though Amanda often bought her produce here, Spock has not been in T'Esha's since he was a child. The store also sold Vulcan foodstuffs and imported Vulcan gift items.

T'Esha was definitely up to speed on her marketing techniques. The many carved wooden animals and Vulcan toys were artfully displayed at a small child's eye level. While T'Esha told Sirin and Spock of issues with the wiring to her stasis units, Jason's attention was captured by a toy representation of a _dzharel_, a pony-like horned animal.

"Look, Daddy! Vulcan horse! Let's buy, please!"

"That is called a _dzharel, _my son_. _You already have many toys at home_._"

"No dzharel at home! Please?"

Sirin really wanted to give his little boy this reminder of a home he might never be able to take him to.

"Your mother will be displeased and say that I spoil you."

Spock considered the wooden toy, which had been very well crafted. Jason should really have more of Vulcan culture in his life.

"Rachel is unlikely to scold me" he said as he placed the small beast on the counter and paid T'Esha for it.

* * *

Spock rose early Sunday morning and headed to the Academy track for another long run. There were few others there at that hour. Doubtless most were still sleeping after various Saturday night revelries.

He stretched his long limbs and then ran, slowly at first, then at his full speed. He was much faster than the average Human of similar build. Spock ran ten kilometers before he encountered another runner.

She was also swift, traveling on slender but strong legs. Sweat made her luscious chocolate-colored skin seem to glow as her long ponytail trailed behind her. Cadet Uhura was beauty in motion.

Spock ran a few more laps, simply enjoying the breeze in his face and the sight of the lovely cadet. Then he chided himself for his illogical behavior and returned to his quarters. He must stop thinking of Cadet Uhura. There could be no relationship between them.

* * *

He was both the fastest and the most graceful thing Nyota had ever seen on two legs. When the breeze ruffled that perfect bowl cut, he looked even more attractive. She really needed to stop having such thoughts. Lt. Spock had not even acknowledged her presence on the track. And as his student, she could hold no place in his life. Her time would be better spent concentrating on her studies.

* * *

Spock had spent Sunday afternoon preparing himself for Monday's Beginning Vulcan lecture. He brought along his ka'athyra, though he was uncertain if he would use it. Spock decided to followed Dr. Nosti's example and ordered the cadets to break up into small groups.

"For the next ten minutes, you shall converse using only the Vulcan vocabulary you have learned thus far. No other languages are to be spoken. Introduce yourself to the other members of the group, state your birthplace, and an interesting fact about said place. You may begin now."

They started off slowly, just as Dr. Nosti's students had. Again, their grammar was far from perfect, yet they _were conversing_ and actually seemed to enjoy it.

Afterward, Spock reviewed proper formal and informal greetings and the best way to introduce oneself. Then he asked if there were any questions.

A male cadet raised his hand.

"Yes, Cadet Ramsey. You have my permission to speak."

"Thank you, sir. My question is not about grammar, though. Why do we need to learn a language when we have universal translators? It seems a waste of time."

"Even the best universal translator has its limitations. I have designed several and hold patents on various modifications to others, so I know whereof I speak. Translators miss many nuances and subtleties of spoken language."

"Also, studying another language helps one understand the structure and organization of one's own tongue."

Another hand went up in the back row.

"Yes, Cadet Lee. You may speak."

"Thank you, sir. Why study Vulcan? All the Vulcans I've ever met speak Federation Standard."

"Have you ever considered a visit to Vulcan?"

"Yes, sir, I have."

"It is true that many Vulcans are well-versed in Federation Standard, especially the educated and those who live in large cities such as Shi'Kahr or near spaceports such as Vulcanis Regar. However, if one were to tour less populated, agricultural areas, he would be hard-pressed to find any who speak Federation Standard."

"Your question reminds me of the attitudes held by some North Americans in the twentieth and twenty-first centuries. They considered linguistic studies a waste of time, as much of the world was learning to speak English. It was part of the reason others considered people from the United States to be arrogant."

"Cadet Lee, it is impossible to study a language without also learning something of its people and culture. I believe that is the very best reason to study any tongue."

"We don't know much about your culture, sir. You Vulcans don't seem inclined to share much."

"That has indeed been true in the past, Cadet. It is my hope that this class may lead to some small progress in that regard."

Spock then told them a story about his ancestor who had survived his maturity test with a little help from a kindly air spirit. He followed the tale by singing a musical version of it, The Song of the Rushan. His students were entranced, just as Dr. Nosti's had been.

Spock assigned his student homework. They would need to learn the numbers one through one hundred by the next class.

Cadet Lee raised his hand again.

"Yes, Cadet?"

"It's too bad there isn't a Vulcan counting song, sir."

"Actually there is."

Spock picked up his ka'athyra again and sang _Ten Lost Sehlats_ for his students in Vulcan. He followed it with the Federation Standard translation he had made himself as a child.

_Ten little sehlats strolled away from their clan,_

_Into the desert to explore the sand._

_One found some hirat ripe on a vine._

_He sat down to eat them, so there were nine._

_Another was plump, moved at a slow rate,_

_He fell behind and soon there were just eight._

_Look, the horizon where land meets heaven!_

_One stood amazed, so now there were seven._

_Continuing on past a pile of sticks,_

_One began to play, so then there were six._

_They climbed up rocks where tasty cacti thrive._

_One became hungry, so then there were five._

_Next they jumped down onto the desert floor._

_One grew quite sleepy, so then there were four._

_Off to the west at a stream by a tree,_

_One soaked his little feet, now there were three._

_Spotting the cliff where the lara birds flew,_

_One stopped to watch them, so there were two._

_The hour was late, so they started to run._

_One could not keep up, so there was just one._

_One lone little sehlat, so far from home._

_Now she was lost. Why, oh, why did she roam?_

_Overhead T'Khut arose in the sky,_

_Showing her the way, so home she did fly. _

_At the gate stood the little sehlats' mothers._

"_Where are your cousins, sisters, and brothers?"_

"_Still in the desert, where they lagged behind."_

"_You left them there? Are you out of your mind?"_

"_You know better than to part from your kin."_

"_Stay together! Must we tell you again?"_

_They followed the tracks until each was found,_

_Restored to family, home safe and sound._

_They were scolded, bathed, and then they were fed._

_All were tired, so they went off to bed._

His students thanked him with a round of applause, just before the bell rang signifying the end of class. As they were filing out, Spock overheard Cadet Ramsey's comment to a friend.

"You know, I was thinking about dropping out of this class, but it's starting to get interesting."

Perhaps Spock's teaching techniques were improving.

* * *

Rachel was glad to have finished her morning lecture. She raced over to the Clinic, anxious to here about Nordu's big date. When she got there, she found her Leethrian friend all smiles. Rachel got herself some coffee and sat down at the Triage Station.

"Okay, I've been waiting all weekend. Tell me absolutely everything."

"Cendrehu picked me up in a luxurious ground car, driven by a chauffeur. He must have hired it, because the Leethrian Embassy owns no such vehicles. He took me to a vegetarian restaurant in the Marina District, near historic Fort Mason. We talked for hours, until the place closed. Then Cendrehu asked me to spend Sunday with him."

Rachel and the other female staffers sighed.

"How romantic. You said yes, of course."

"Of course. Cendrehu picked me up Sunday morning in an ordinary hovercar. We drove to Big Sur and ate a picnic lunch in a secluded area. We discussed our interests and plans for the future. We actually have many goals in common."

"Then he stripped off his clothes."

Rachel gasped and coffee came out her nose.

"What?"

"He stripped of his clothes so he could fly unencumbered over the water. That is how our people demonstrate their desire to mate. He has the most beautiful wings and such a flawless technique."

"No kidding. So...what happened next?"

"I removed my own clothes and joined him, accepting his declaration of intent to mate."

Nordu's friends all stared at her, wide-eyed. Finally, Rachel asked what everyone was dying to know.

"So, _did _you mate?"

"Certainly not. That would be improper, as we have not yet wed. We shall have a ceremony performed by Cendrehu's mother, Lady Misielthu. I hope that you will all attend."

"Nordu, we wouldn't miss it for the world."

* * *

Jason was sound asleep and Esther had gone to bed. Rachel pulled Sirin away from his medical journals and led him to their room.

"There's something else you need to be working on, Dr. Sirin. I'm still not pregnant."

"Ah, then I must practice, as my technique must need improvement.

**A/N**:

I hope my little sehlat song isn't too silly!

Happy Valentine's Day, y'all!


	8. Changes

I don't own Star Trek, any of the canon characters, nor do I make any profit from my writings. I'm still broke. That never changes!

**Changes**

Rachel had indeed enjoyed several romantic evenings with Sirin, who practiced his "impregnation techniques" numerous times. Rachel crossed her fingers and toes for luck after each attempt, actually making her husband laugh.

Things were not quite so humorous when she got to the Academy Clinic one morning. Angus McKenzie was waiting for her in one of the Med Bay cubicles. He had a back injury.

"Dr. McKenzie, what happened?"

McKenzie groaned as he lay on the Biobed. Rachel switched on the body scanner.

"I wrenched my back at soccer practice yesterday afternoon."

"What? I thought you were the team doctor, not a player."

"Yeah, well half the first string is still deployed on humanitarian missions. These new recruits don't know how to handle the ball. We'll never beat Stanford that way! I was just showing them a few tricks when things got a bit out of hand. I managed to get home okay and took some over-the-counter pain meds, but I kept Margie awake all night with my tossing and turning. What does my scan say?"

"You've managed to crack a couple of vertebrae. You need to see an orthopedic surgeon. I happen to know a good one who works out of San Francisco General. We'll transport you over there STAT. For now, just lie back and behave yourself."

"This means that I won't be able to give my little talk at the Infectious Disease Conference at Stanford on Friday. Silverstein, you were planning on attending it anyway, so I guess you'll have to give that lecture for me. I'll contact Dr. Hines and let her know."

Now Rachel was the one groaning. She hated last minute changes.

* * *

Dr. Peng had highly recommended Paolo Angelli as an Instructional Aide. The young man was in his last semester, a Communications Specialist. Spock found him quite helpful, if a bit overenthusiastic. His Vulcan and Romulan grammar were faultless, though his pronunciation frequently left much to be desired. Still, Paolo was adept at grading student assignments, which helped free up some of Spock's time for lesson plans and outside activities.

This small change improved things somewhat, but Spock was still frustrated. He wondered if he had been promoted beyond his ability. It was not logical. One born on Vulcan should be able to teach the language to others! His Terran-born mother was able to teach both English and Federation Standard with no trouble.

His mother, what a valuable and overlooked resource!

* * *

Stryel and T'Lonna had just finished their evening meal when the call came from T'Lonna's colleague and superior, T'Fren. T'Fren's husband Striven was "indisposed." She would be away from her duties for up to two weeks, in order to "care for his needs."

T'Fren was scheduled to speak at an Infectious Disease Conference at Stanford Medical School on Terra. T'Lonna would have to go in her place and leave first thing in the morning.

Stryel summoned a servant as T'Lonna quickly retreated to her bedroom to choose her wardrobe. Then her husband did a most extraordinary thing, actually entering his wife's private chamber to chat with her.

"My wife, this is quite an honor for you. It is most unfortunate that I am unable to accompany you on this journey to Terra. Alas, my duties require that I remain in Shi'Kahr. However, I have arranged for Kidan and Neshar to travel with you and see to your needs."

"Thank you, my husband."

T'Lonna was not thinking of honors, but rather of the opportunities this change of plans might afford her. Stanford Medical School was not far from San Francisco, where her son Sirin lived with his family. If only her husband had not thought to send the servants with her!

* * *

It was just after dinnertime on Vulcan when Spock called his parents. Sarek was reviewing a trade agreement, so Amanda answered the comm unit.

"Greetings, Mother."

"Hi, sweetheart. How are things going?"

"My Vulcan language classes are frustrating. I do not always seem to get through to my students. Many have difficulty hearing the different sounds and pronouncing them properly."

"Spock, the Human brain works differently than the Vulcan one. It is much more difficult for Humans to learn languages after puberty. It can be done, but few post-adolescent Humans ever learn to speak a new language as well as a native speaker."

Sarek had been listening, so he commented on this.

"That is quite true, my wife. Even after all these years on the planet, there are still some Vulcan words you can not pronounce correctly. Yet most Vulcans understand you quite well."

"So you are both implying that effective communication is more goal-worthy than perfection."

"That is exactly so, my son."

"You have given me much to consider. Thank you, Father and Mother."

* * *

Spock thought about his mother's statement that Humans learned languages more easy as children. He remembered that at age two, his mother taught him the _ABC Song_, a simple recitation of the letters of the English alphabet set to the tune of _Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star_. He had to admit that whenever he needed to alphabetize something, he would hear that song playing in his head.

There was no Vulcan alphabet song, but there was a counting song entitled _Ten Lost Sehlats_. The tune was simple and repetitious. Spock sang the symbols of the Vulcan alphabet to it and was pleased with the results. He decided a test audience was in order. As it was Tuesday, he packed up his ka'athyra and rode his motorcycle over to Sirin's home.

* * *

"Welcome, Cousin. I am pleased to see you. I see you have brought your instrument. Do you plan to entertain us?"

"Actually, I was hoping to borrow your son. I am experimenting with a new teaching technique and would like to test its effectiveness."

This was music to Sirin's ears. Jason seemed to be quite "wound up." Sirin was tired from doing McKenzie's spinal surgery. Everything had gone well, but the procedure had been a lengthy one. Esther was on a deadline with the textbook she was editing. If Spock could distract the little one long enough for Sirin to meditate, it would be most helpful.

"Certainly. If you are agreeable to it, I will leave him in your capable hands while I meditate."

Spock nodded his assent and Jason was summoned to his side.

* * *

Rachel reviewed McKenzie's notes for the lecture he had planned to give, _Controlling The Spread Of_ _Infectious Diseases In Confined Spaces_. She made several changes and added some material of her own. The result was a collaboration for they which would share the credit.

She sent the finished product to McKenzie, who reviewed it from his hospital bed. He texted her back thirty minutes later.

"Well done, Silverstein. Good changes. I like your version better."

Rachel smiled to herself and hurried home to her family.

* * *

Jason was the perfect test subject. He had been taught the English alphabet and the _ABC Song_, but had not yet learned the twenty-seven symbols of Modern Golic Vulcan. He listened intently as Spock sang the song several times over, then repeated it as Spock played the tune. Ivan the Rigelian parrot learned the song just as quickly.

"Thank goodness, for that!" Esther laughed as she said this. "That bird needed a new song. I'm tired of hearing about the three drunken Klingons in the bathtub!"

The following day, Spock took his ka'athyra to class and taught the song to his students, along with _Ten Lost_ _Sehlats_. The Level One Vulcan students had heard that one before, but insisted that he repeat it.

The Level One students told the advanced students about Spock's songs, so they insisted upon hearing them as well. The technique was apparently a big success, as he heard the songs being sung in the corridors hours later.

* * *

Admirals Barnett, Nogura, and Archer all sat in Barnett's office, sipping afternoon tea and discussing the current academic term. Barnett read from Dr. Peng's status report for the Xenolinguistics Department.

"...so the drop-out rate for Beginning Conversational Vulcan has leveled off. In fact, a few students have even rejoined the class. Lt. Spock seems to be finding his way..."

Barnett was interrupted by Archer.

"Hey, do you guys hear music from the corridor? It sounds Vulcan, like some kind of children's song. It's kind of catchy. I guess our Vulcan whiz kid really has made some changes."

* * *

T'Lonna's journey to Terra had been uneventful. She and her servants had a small suite booked at a Palo Alto hotel just steps away from the building where the conference was being held.

T'Lonna was the third speaker of the morning, the first was a Noorian doctor who discussed measures his government was taking to prevent the spread of a deadly plague on his planet. T'Lonna not could help but wonder if the man's presence was endangering the entire assembly.

It was the second speaker, however, who really captured her attention. Dr. Rachel Silverstein spoke on controlling the spread of contagions in closed, confined areas such as dormitories and starships. T'Lonna was impressed. Her son's bondmate was an adept communicator as well as a competent physician. Perhaps there was a way the two of them could meet, but not now. T'Lonna had her own lecture to deliver.

* * *

Her talk finished, Rachel took a seat to listen to the next speaker. This one had also been a last-minute change to the program. She could scarcely believe her ears when Dr. Hines introduced the respected Healer T'Lonna from the Morbidity and Mortality Division of the VSA.

Rachel found it difficult to concentrate as T'Lonna spoke on the importance of maintaining accurate records and statistics. They were often the best way to trace an outbreak back to its source. T'Lonna's unusual accent was not to blame for Rachel's distraction. The fault lay in the fact that the Vulcan woman was Sirin's estranged mother. Rachel wracked her brain for a question she might ask the healer, any reason the two might meet for a discussion.

* * *

The weather was unusually warm for San Francisco, so Gaila and Nyota decided to take their lunches outside. They sat on the grass beneath a shady tree in full view of the Bay.

Gaila was still humming that tune, even with a mouth full of salad.

"Gaila! Stop it! It's considered bad manners to hum while you're eating!"

"Sorry, Nyota. I can't seem to help myself. _Ten Little Sehlats_ is almost like a computer virus taking over my brain. Lt. "Hot Stuff's" class certainly has changed for the better lately. Also, he has a really sexy voice."

"Gaila, he's our teacher."

"I know that. I'm just saying what's on my mind."

Though she would not admit it, Lt. Spock was on Nyota's mind as well.

* * *

Rachel had expected T'Lonna to leave the Conference Room once her lecture was over. There was a two-hour lunch break scheduled and many Vulcans enjoyed a midday meditation break. Instead, T'Lonna had remained and was now walking toward her.

"Dr. Silverstein, might you join me at the cafe for lunch? I think that we have much in common, as I believe you are bonded to my son."

"I would be honored to join you, Healer T'Lonna. By the way, please call me Rachel. However, I need to make one quick call. If you would excuse me for a moment?"

"Of course."

Rachel stood to one side and removed her comm unit from her bag.

"Hello, Mom. Are you at home? Good. This is your opportunity to do a _mitzvah_, your good deed for the day. Grab Jason, load him into the hovercar, and bring him to me at the outdoor cafe at the Regency Hotel in Palo Alto, the one next to the Stanford campus. I'll explain later. Thanks."

Rachel then rejoined T'Lonna and explained the call.

"My mother will be joining us and bringing my son."

T'Lonna struggled to control her excitement while silently giving thanks for telecom. Her servants had become fascinated by Terran daytime dramas, once known as "soap operas." Thus, they were unlikely to leave the hotel suite in search of her.

While they waited for Esther to arrive, T'Lonna asked the question that she really needed answered.

"Rachel, has Sirin found contentment?"

"I believe that he has, T'Lonna. He has success and fulfillment in his career. Our home life is happy and we hope to have another child soon. I think his only regret is his estrangement from his family on Vulcan."

"I also regret this. We were too quick to have him declared without logic. However, Stryel will not have the pronouncement set aside unless Sirin is repentant."

"I don't see that happening."

"Nor do I."

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Esther arrived with Jason. T'Lonna had asked to be introduced merely as Rachel's friend. She did not wish to distress her grandchild should they not meet again for some time to come. T'Lonna listened with great contentment as Jason told her all about his dog Matt, his friends at the Temple Daycare Center, and his Uncle 'Pog. Jason even sang her a new song he had just learned.

All too soon, it was time for the conference sessions to resume, time for Esther to take Jason home for a nap. It was also time for T'Lonna and Rachel to go their separate ways, lest they be discovered by the servants who would report back to Stryel.

A/N:

High winds and intermittent power are making me cut this chapter a little shorter than I wanted! I need to post this while I can! Sorry.


	9. Touch

I don't own Star Trek, any of the canon characters, nor do I make any profit from my writings. I send my prayers out for those in New Zealand who have been affected by the earthquake.

**Touch**

T'Lonna watched sadly as Esther left with Jason, knowing it would probably be a long time before she saw her little grandson again. Though she longed to embrace this precious child and initiate a familial bond, T'Lonna had refrained from touching him at all. It was simply too risky, as Stryel would detect such activity through their marital bond.

The healer returned to her seat in the conference room, not daring to even glance in Rachel's direction. When the last speaker of the day had finished, she and her servants would return to Vulcan via a small but rapid transport ship

* * *

Rachel had a bit of trouble concentrating on the lectures given by the afternoon speakers. Her mind kept straying to thoughts of T'Lonna. The situation both saddened and angered her. T'Lonna had been deprived of any true contact with her son lest Stryel learn of it.

There was no point in trying to contact Stryel and ask for his mercy. Rachel doubted whether the famous healer possessed any compassion at all. He had his depressed and grieving son declared without logic. His fear for his reputation had clouded his judgment and separated a family.

Rachel was thankful that Amanda was willing to act as a go-between, allowing T'Lonna and Rachel to keep in touch. Hopefully this could continue without suspicions being aroused.

* * *

It had been a long and tiring day for Sirin, full of meetings and emergency surgeries. He did not return home until it was nearly Jason's bedtime. He found Rachel in the bathroom bathing Jason. The little guy was splashing around enthusiastically.

"Jason, my son, please leave some water in the tub so that your mother may continue your bath."

"Hi Daddy! I eat lunch with Mama, Nana, and Mama's friend, Vulcan lady! Nice lady, Daddy! We eat noodles!"

"I see. Did this Vulcan lady have a name?"

"Her name T'Lonna."

Sirin nearly gasped when he heard this.

"I'll explain later" Rachel said as she scooped Jason out of the tub and wrapped him in a towel. "Dry your son off and get him ready for bed while I warm up your supper."

* * *

T'Lonna sat alone in her quarters on the transport ship, attempting to meditate. She could not seem to clear Jason from her thoughts. The child was _e'tum_, pleasing to behold. He was also highly intelligent and a very strong telepath, able to share his thoughts without being in actual physical contact with another person. T'Lonna had taken great care not to touch the little one.

She was reminded of the controversy over her nephew Spock, also a child with superior telepathic abilities. One of T'Lonna's colleagues, a young healer named T'Meya had theorized that some combination of Human and Vulcan genes was responsible for this. The idea was considered scandalous by the healer community at the VSA, T'Lonna among them. T'Phera had been censured and transferred to a healer school on the far side of the planet.

Reflecting upon this decision now, it seemed without logic and a rejection of the principles of IDIC. Surely there would be more hybrid children in the future. Those T'Lonna had encountered thus far seemed to be a benefit to both species, not a liability.

* * *

Sirin dressed Jason in his pajamas and tucked him in with a story. Matt took up his "sentry post" at the foot of Jason's bed. Sirin turned out the light and met Rachel in the kitchen. Esther had made some excellent barley soup, but he had little appetite for it.

"So, you met my mother at the conference?"

"Yes, she was one of the speakers. After her lecture, she invited me to lunch. She recognized my name, it seems."

"What did you speak of?"

"She asked about you and our family. I think she was absolutely smitten with Jason. Your brother Sasak has completed his healer's training and is doing research with your father on Bendii Syndrome. He is to be bonded with a woman T'Klea from Sri'Kahr. Your sister T'Kara is studying music and hopes to attend the Cultural Institute."

"T'Lonna is continuing her work with the Morbidity and Mortality Division of the Healers' School. She says that your father is standing fast on his decision concerning your pronouncement of _V'tosh_ _ka'tur_."

Sirin nodded.

"I suspected as much. I have recently tried to contact my parents through the familial bond, but it remains closed to me."

"Your mother seems to want to keep in touch with you. Why can't the two of you communicate through the bond?"

"When a bond remains closed as long as this one has, a great deal of mental exertion is required to reopen it. I do not believe my mother and I could do so without my father becoming aware of it. He is the head of our family and would be most displeased if my mother disobeyed him in this matter. He can be quite disagreeable at times."

"Sirin, this whole situation is disagreeable."

"Indeed."

* * *

Spock's teaching techniques had greatly improved. Amanda's advice had been sound, reminding him of how little children learned language. Spock also remembered the power of rhyme and visual aids to reinforce childhood learning. As a child, his favorite ABC book was Dr. Suess' ABC: An Amazing Book. He had enjoyed the cadence, the illustrations, and especially the made-up words.

…..."BIG F, little f, what begins with F? Four fluffy feathers on a Fiffer-feffer-feff"...

Spock was not a poet, but he also recalled a Terran children's program he had seen which featured a different letter every day. That he could do. He looked around his apartment, gathering as many small objects as he could to represent the 27 symbols of the Modern Golic Vulcan alphabet. He purchased other items from the gift department of T'Esha's Organic Grocery.

The first symbol made an "S" sound, so Spock brought a small, stuffed sehlat. He allowed the students to pass it around the class. Having an object they could actually touch served as positive reinforcement to memory and learning. From then on, Spock chose the Vulcan alphabet symbol of the day and brought an item to class that represented it.

The students began to enjoy the classes, and Spock began to enjoy teaching them.

* * *

Dr. McKenzie was home out of the hospital but he would be spending the next several weeks at home recuperating. Rachel was kept quite busy, delivering both his lectures and her own. The Academy Clinic was very short-handed, so a deal was struck with Cadet Leonard McCoy. He would be paid for all the hours he worked there, including his mandatory clinic hours. This put a smile on the man's usually sour countenance and he thanked Rachel for making the arrangements.

"This will let me catch up on my back child support. Hopefully that will make my ex happy and she'll let me keep in touch with my daughter Joanna. She hasn't been accepting my calls or letters."

"I'm so sorry to hear that, Leonard. I hope Joanna's mother changes her mind."

"Me too."

Things were much happier for Nurse Nordu. Handsome Cendrehu began to show up almost daily to take her to lunch. On days when she could not get away, he would bring her something from the cafeteria and wait around to make sure that she ate it. Each time, before he left her, Cendrehu would gently brush the back of one of her wings with a finger. This sweet touch was the Leethrian equivalent of a kiss.

* * *

Cultural differences and a busy schedule were not the only obstacles Spock faced while teaching. The units in the Phonology Lab supposedly represented the bridge Communication Station on a starship. However, they were at least five years out of date.

Starfleet Command had ordered another communications equipment upgrade for all of its ships. By the time this current group of fourth year cadets graduated, the new installations would be in place. Senior cadets stood duty watches as part of their training. Starfleet expected Spock to prepare these cadets, but he had nothing to demonstrate the modifications on for them. There were only pictures and a video of how the new consoles should work. How were Spock's students supposed to learn their jobs without access to the types of equipment they would be expected to use? Dr. Peng had tried to explain this to the Budget Committee several times, always to no avail.

"The bean counters are always out of touch with reality!" Peng exclaimed to his staff in disgust.

When Spock made his weekly subspace call to his parents, Amanda could sense his frustration.

"What's wrong, sweetie?"

"Why would you think that something was wrong, Mother?"

"You're wearing your annoyed faced, with your brows drawn together so that they almost touch. You father does the same thing."

Sarek was listening as usual, indignant that his wife would suggest that his expression sometimes displayed emotion. Yet, as he passed the mirror in the hallway, he noted that his brows were drawn together in just the manner she had described.

Realizing it was pointless to try to conceal anything from his mother, Spock explained the situation with the Phonology Lab.

"Spock, when was the last time a member of the Budget Committee set foot in your lab? Maybe you should take a few pictures or a little video of your own. Your department head could then show them to the committee side by side, illustrating the differences between what the cadets will be expected to use and what they are learning on now."

"Mother, that is an excellent idea."

* * *

It turned out that Paolo Angelli was an amateur photographer and more than willing to help Spock with his pet project. He took many still images of the Phonology Lab and the cadets hard at work there. The quality was very good and Paolo was quite pleased with himself. He printed several out and took them to Lt. Spock for his approval.

Spock was also impressed with the images' quality. However, one was somewhat unsettling to him. It was a picture of himself and Cadet Uhura. She was seated at her console and had just asked him a very insightful question, smiling charmingly while awaiting his answer. That smile had beguiled him, causing him to take several seconds longer than usual to formulate his response.

It was not the Cadet's smile in the photo that disturbed Spock, but rather his own slight one in response to her. It was also clear that Spock was staring at the Cadet's legs. Spock placed the photo in his briefcase, to be taken to his quarters later.

In the Phonology Lab that afternoon, all the players kept as closely to the script as possible. They repeated the scenario on the training recording from the communications equipment manufacturer almost word for word. The cast of characters were two attractive young people, an instructor and one of his brightest cadets. The instructor was holding a paper-bound manual and reading a procedure aloud to his student.

"...which should facilitate the tracking of enemy communication signals when there are interferences such as weaponry fire. Cadet Uhura, please engage the new module and calibrate it."

"I am unable to comply with your order, sir."

"And why is that?"

"There is no such module on my console."

* * *

Dr. Peng was beside himself with laughter when he watched Spock and Angelli's little video.

"Gentlemen, that might just do the trick. Thank you. It so happens there is a meeting of the Academic Board tonight. Several of the members are also on the Budget Committee. I'm going to scrap my planned presentation and show this instead, along with the training video."

Admiral Archer was outraged when he saw Dr. Peng's presentation.

"Why don't these kids have upgraded consoles to train on?"

Admiral Nogura tried to explain.

"Johnathan, there are budgetary issues involved here. The senior staff can train the junior ones once they get out to the fleet."

"Right. And until they're trained, they'll just have to hope they don't have to use the new console while on duty. Or, I guess the senior staff can pull lots of extra shifts while training the newbies. That way, no one is at their best. That's unacceptable. Didn't we get a prototype console gratis when we bought the upgrade?"

"I think so."

"Well, find the damn thing and get it installed in the lab! Fleet communications officers can also be using it for training when the students aren't. I suggest we find the money for six training consoles for the Phonology Lab. Maybe we could stop having donuts at staff meetings."

The prototype console "magically" appeared in the Phonology Lab two days later. Six more had been purchased to be installed over the semester break.

* * *

After deleting all the classified portions, Spock sent a copy of his little production to his mother. She watched it with great interest several times before Sarek came home for dinner. During his recent subspace calls, Spock had frequently mentioned a very gifted student, one Cadet Uhura. However, he had said nothing about how beautiful the young woman was. When she heard her husband enter the house, Amanda called him to the terminal.

"Sarek, you have to see this." Amanda said as she pressed the "play" button again.

They watched together in silence.

"Ah...so that is Cadet Uhura!"

"Yes. Lovely, isn't she? I wonder if our son has noticed that fact."

"He is Vulcan, my wife, not blind."

* * *

Rachel was thankful for Saturday morning and the opportunity to sleep in a bit. She felt quite tired after such a busy week, too tired even for "amorous activities." At last, she opened her eyes to find her husband staring at her with a smile on his lips.

"What has you so happy, Sirin my love?"

"Our attempts at procreation have finally been successful."

Sirin sat down on the bed next to his wife, gently touching her face and placing his fingers on her psi points. He showed her a tiny red and yellow ball of swirling energy.

"This is our daughter."


	10. Dancing

I don't own Star Trek, any of the canon characters, nor do I make any profit from my writings. March is upon us with high winds and tornado watches. However, I choose to think instead of daffodils and robins, and do my springtime happy dance.

**Dancing**

"Our attempts at procreation have finally been successful."

Sirin sat down on the bed next to his wife, gently touching her face and placing his fingers on her psi points. He showed her a tiny red and yellow ball of swirling energy.

"This is our daughter."

Sirin only dared touch this new consciousness for a moment, any longer would risk damage. It was enough for Rachel. She stood and drew her husband into an embrace, then she started to hum.

"Dance with me, Sirin!"

He happily complied. A few moments later they were joined by Jason, who was scooped up and sandwiched between his parents. He giggled.

"I like happy dance, Mama!"

* * *

Five graduating command track cadets were among the first to take the new and improved Kobayashi Maru test. None were able to defeat the simulation, of course. Each of the five reacted somewhat differently. There would be plenty of interesting data to study.

All were brave and calm during the exercise, however two dissolved into tears upon leaving the test chamber. Another nearly left the Academy with just over two months left until his graduation.

Spock was most fascinated by the post-test reaction of a cadet named Ryan O'Malley. The young man had done very well. If it had been possible to beat the no-win scenario with just one's wits, O'Malley might have succeeded. When the simulation ended, he caught his breath and exited tall and proud. He shook hands with his ''shipmates."

"Come along, lads. We're still alive. Let's go to my dad's pub and celebrate with a round of beers and some dancing!"

* * *

As with the two previous pregnancies, Rachel and Sirin decided to keep things quiet until she was showing. They only shared the news with Esther and Rachel's boss, Dr. McKenzie. He reduced Rachel's working hours a bit and ordered her to have daily monitoring for copper poisoning.

McKenzie was still recovering from his back surgery, but was now managing to come to the clinic for a few hours a day. He could deliver his lectures, so Rachel was relieved of that responsibility. Dr. Bob Ames was still stuck with McKenzie's duties as physician for the soccer team. Despite his protests to the contrary, Ames actually seemed to enjoy attending the practices, games, and post-game celebrations at O'Malley's. One of O'Malley's sons, Ryan, was a fullback.

The Academy soccer team was enjoying a surprisingly successful season, with five wins and only one loss so far. There were still two weeks until the big game with arch rival Stanford. O'Malley was planning a huge end of term party, a joint celebration honoring the team and Ryan's graduation. There would be food, beer, music, and dancing. It would be the bash of the season.

* * *

Dr. Peng loved parties and any excuse to throw them. His Xenolinguistics Department often held mixers, which both staff and students were expected to attend. Peng would play selections from his collection of bawdy songs from various cultures, as well as wacky dance music.

Spock tried to find another officer who had a duty watch scheduled but wanted to attend the party instead. However, nobody wanted to trade with him. Spock would have to endure the Hokey-Pokey, Rigellian Ox Stomp, and the Chicken Dance. He would also have to suffer through a dance or two with Dr. Peng's mother, Nai-nai (Grandma) Peng. He had been one of her favorites during his own Academy days.

* * *

Cendrehu was so excited that he could hardly control himself. He actually considered flying to the Academy clinic, but he would have had to shed his clothes in order to do so. These silly Terrans were very concerned over public nudity. Besides, if he flew, he would be unable to carry the large bouquet and special spinach and strawberry salad he had prepared for Nordu.

The guard on duty recognized him and scanned his diplomatic ID badge. The flowers, and the food container he bore. They all passed inspection and Cendrehu was granted admittance to the facility. He nodded his thanks and rushed to the Triage Station. Nordu was sitting at the desk, waiting for him.

"I have wonderful news. The realtor has located us a perfect dwelling, one with a humidifying chamber that will be perfect for our eggs. Your mother will be here in three weeks. I believe that we should marry then."

"Cendrehu, three weeks does not give us much time to plan a wedding. Certain arrangements must be made for the comfort of our Human guests."

"Perhaps your friends would be willing to help with this."

* * *

Nordu and Cendrehu had no idea that there was so much involved in planning a wedding. The first thing they needed was permission to marry from Dr. McKenzie, Nordu's commanding officer. They needed a site for the ceremony itself, a secluded one in the open air where they could take their first flight together as mates.

Next they would need a place for the reception, one that would hold over two hundred guests. Nurse Elsie suggested the Academy ballroom, which happened to be available on the date in question. A small Leethrian restaurant had recently opened in Berkeley. They would be able to cater a simple meal.

Rachel recalled that one of the Academy cooks had served with her aboard the _Marie Curie_. The man dreamed of opening his own bakery, specializing in wedding cakes. What was his name? Hamed Mofasu! She would contact him and see if he was interested.

The biggest hurdle would be wedding attire. Traditionally, Leethrians did not wear clothing. Melba suggested special spandex suits with wing openings. The bride and groom would be able to fly and still be covered up.

* * *

After switching the comm signal over to the big screen in the family room, Sirin sat down on the sofa next to Rachel. Lewis had called from Planeras III and wanted to see everyone, including the dog and the parrot.

"Hi family! You guys are a sight for sore eyes. Jason, you are really getting to be a big boy!"

"Yes, big boy. I use potty and sleep in big bed, no crib!"

"Good job! I just called to see your shining faces and thank you for the care packages! Please keep them coming! Esther, your cookies are fantastic."

"You're most welcome. Is there anything the Healers Without Borders team needs?"

"We're well-stocked with food and medical supplies. We need kids' clothes and new toys. We'd also like to install playground equipment on the hospital and orphanage grounds, some nice sturdy stuff that would work for kids with a variety of physical challenges. Maybe Menace could hold a benefit to fund it."

Sirin's eyes lit up at this.

"That is an excellent idea, Lewis. I will discuss it with the band."

* * *

Nyota and Gaila hurried back to their dorm after their last class. They changed into jeans and casual tops, then freshened up their hair and makeup. Their department head, Dr. Peng, was sponsoring a mixer. There would be free food, drink, and music.

Gaila quickly re-read the notice in the Plan-of-the-Day or POD, checking the time and place.

"_Casual attire encouraged_. _Attendance is mandatory for all Xenolinguistics staff and students!_ I can't imagine anyone wanting to miss a party, can you, Nyota?"

"No, I certainly can't!"

* * *

Spock was still in his office, reviewing cadet assignments when he received a call from Sirin.

"Cousin, can you drop by tonight for a band meeting? Menace has been asked to raise funds to benefit the orphans on Planeras III."

"Unfortunately I am otherwise engaged, Sirin. Tomorrow afternoon would better suit my schedule. I must attend a department mixer tonight. In fact, I must cut our communication short, as I am expected there momentarily."

"Very well, Cousin. I will see you then and inform you as to the bands' decision."

Spock ended the call just as Paolo entered the office, dressed in jeans and a flashy, red synthetic silk shirt.

"C'mon, boss. We don't want to miss the party!"

Spock nearly sighed at this. He would really like to do just that.

* * *

Safely back at her home in Shi'Kahr, T'Lonna meditated upon the day's events. Her son Sasak had informed his parents of his bondmate's pregnancy with a female child. Daughter T'Kara had participated in both a dance recital and a ka'thyra competion. She had taken first place.

Amanda had forwarded her several articles on Terran slang used by Standard speakers. One of these articles held an attachment labeled "Twinkle Toes." When T'Lonna opened it, she discovered it to be a video clip of Jason and his daycare class doing a little dance to a song entitled "Father Abraham." It was most endearing.

* * *

Spock was the only person to attend the mixer in uniform rather than casual attire. Dr. Peng considered scolding him but that would probably embarrass the young Vulcan too much. Nai-nai Peng was doing a fine job of that.

Nai-nai had already consumed her third cup of rice wine and was feeling no pain despite the fact that she was over a hundred years old. She did tai chi and yoga every day and was still quite spry, standing as straight and tall as her petite frame would allow.

"Oh, there's my cute little Vulcan boyfriend. You look so handsome in your uniform, honey. Come dance with me."

Spock had no choice. He had been taught to respect his elders. Also, Nai-nai was the mother of his host and supervisor. He suffered through the Chicken Dance, Risan Cha-Cha, and the Electric Slide. Nai-nai finally grew tired and wanted to sit down. After a few more cups of wine, she fell sound asleep.

Spock hoped to make his escape, but Dr. Wong also asked him to dance. She was Dr. Peng's wife and a physics instructor. They did a Texas two-step, followed by the Rigellian Ox Stomp. When Dr. Wong had had enough, Spock found himself pulled into a group dance with Paolo and some of his students. The Bajoran Water Dance was challenging, but no physical contact was involved. It also afforded Spock an opportunity to study the graceful Cadet Uhura in motion.

* * *

Nyota and Gaila stayed out until it was almost curfew time, picking up an order of O'Malley's potato skins before heading back to their dorm. They flopped down on Gaila's bed to eat them.

Gaila kicked her shoes off and giggled.

"By all the gods, I have never seen anyone so uptight in my life. "Lt. Hotstuff" even goes to social events in uniform."

"Be nice, Gaila. He's a Vulcan and accustomed to formality."

"Yeah, well, I'm an Orion and accustomed to frequent mating. I've made certain concessions in order to dwell among Humans. I think Lt. Spock needs to relax a little."

"You're probably right. However, he's not a bad dancer."

As Nyota drifted off to sleep that night, she thought of Lt. Spock. She imagined what it would be like to be held in his arms as they danced close together.

* * *

"Casual attire next time, son. We want the cadets to relax and feel like they're part of our little family, not on duty. Relationships are forged at the Academy that will last the rest of their careers, perhaps even for the rest of their lives."

"Yes, Dr. Peng. I will comply."

Spock excused himself and retired for the evening. Back in his quarters, he changed to sweats and settled down to meditate. Finding it difficult to center himself, he stood and performed some of the elementary moves of _sof'el'itju_, or the Dance of Combat, a Vulcan martial art. Some of the motions reminded him of the Bajoran Water Dance, which in turn reminded him of Cadet Uhura. Why were his thoughts always returning to this lovely young female?


	11. Party Planning

I don't own Star Trek, any of the canon characters, nor do I make any profit from my writings. If I ever did, I would plan a huge party and invite all of you.

**Party Planning**

Spock had passed a restless night, unable to completely clear Cadet Uhura from his thoughts. He left his quarters early Saturday morning, deciding that fresh air and exercise were his best course of action. After a twelve-kilometer run, he showered and then rode his motorcycle to Sirin's home. Tariq's battered ground car was in the driveway. Spock let himself into the house through the garage.

Rachel, Esther, and Jason had gone to Temple, but Esther had left a peanut butter coffeecake, one of Spock's favorites. Sirin served him a generous piece, along with a cup of tea.

"Good morning, Cousin. Tariq and I were just discussing the plans for the benefit concert. We intend to hold it in the large conference hall at San Francisco General on Saturday, October 27th. This is the weekend before Halloween. I have been informed that there are many Halloween-themed Terran songs which have been recorded over the past three centuries. Spock, I would like you to research these."

Spock nodded. He had heard some of these during his time at the Academy and at gatherings aboard _Discovery_. However, he was not entirely certain that performing "The Monster Mash" in public would be consistent with his Vulcan dignity.

Tariq was glad to delegate that task, as he was busy planning a birthday party for Jasmine. Her birthday was also the day of the concert.

"Oh, what about wardrobe? Halloween colors are orange and black. We should wear masks or makeup to set the mood."

Spock nearly breathed a sigh of relief. Such a disguise would save him the embarrassment of students recognizing him.

* * *

Rabbi Goldie had spoken on the importance of charitable works and helping the poor, something both Rachel and Esther were always glad to do. After the service, the two ladies hurried off to collect Jason from the nursery. As they rounded the corner into the Temple's Educational Wing, Rabbi Goldie's husband Daniel and their daughter Rabbi Roberta were lying in wait for them.

"Ah, just the ladies I was hoping to see!" Daniel steered them over to a wall and out of the way of oncoming traffic.

"I need some help planning the Halloween party for the Temple Daycare Center. We always do some sort of fund raising project, but Roberta and I are fresh out of ideas."

Esther thought for a moment. The Drevin kids!

"I may know just the thing. Our family friends Jack and Lewis are on a medical mission on Planeras III with Healers Without Borders. They said the relocated survivors from Drevin Prime are in need of new toys and kids' clothing. We could ask the daycare parents for donations."

Daniel broke out into a broad grin.

"That's an excellent idea. Perhaps you could contact them for a list of exactly what is needed."

* * *

Cendrehu's realtor had found the couple a spacious, four-bedroom condo close to Embassy Row. The third floor consisted almost entirely of a greenhouse, where temperature and humidity could be adjusted to levels optimal for the incubation of Leethrian eggs. A typical clutch averaged twenty eggs, of which three quarters usually survived. Nordu's mother, Queen Iliathu, would be bringing one of Nordu's younger siblings to assist the young couple with childcare. Sister Yadeku would be living with the family for some time to come.

When Nordu informed her coworkers of these events, all were somewhat shocked, especially Nurse Melba.

"You're not even married yet! How do you know you'll need a nursemaid for your babies?"

"Leethrians can produce eggs at will. It is a cultural expectation that I will have some ready and awaiting Cendrehu's...fertilization. Our families would be most disappointed if no offspring were produced."

"Wow!" exclaimed Melba. "So we've got to plan a wedding, bridal shower, and then a baby shower all in short order!"

"Don't forget the packing and moving party" laughed Rachel. "Nordu's got eighty years worth of space souvenirs to box up and take to her new home."

* * *

Spock spent many hours researching Halloween music during the next few days. Most of what he found was simply morbid rather than humorous, though he had some doubt in his own ability to judge what Humans would find amusing. He remembered Dr. Peng's fondness for the holiday and the interesting songs the man liked to play at his parties. Perhaps his department head would have a few suggestions. Dr. Peng was usually in his office on Wednesday afternoon, so Spock decided to pay him a call in person.

Spock found the esteemed Xenolinguistics scholar sitting at his desk, wearing headphones and rocking back and forth in time to the music. After a moment's embarrassment, Dr. Peng recovered his dignity and motioned for Spock to take a seat.

"What can I do for you, son? I hope you're not having issues with your Beginning Vulcan class again."

"No, sir. I need your assistance in another area."

Spock paused for a moment, wondering how best to introduce the topic of Menace without completely revealing his own level of participation in the band's activities.

"My cousin's band is holding a benefit concert for the Drevin Prime survivors the Saturday before Halloween. He has asked me to research appropriate songs. I recall that you have an extensive collection of music for every Terran holiday."

Peng chuckled at this.

"Indeed I do. What's the name of your cousin's band, Spock?"

"They call themselves Menace."

"Oh, the famous Bay Area cover band. I have all their albums. Well, the Drevin Prime kids are certainly a worthy cause. The Xenolinguistics Department Halloween party is that same day, but I guess I can excuse you this once."

Peng activated his terminal, bringing up a long playlist.

"You should start off with 20th century artists such as Dave Seville, Napoleon XIV, and a disc jockey named Dr. Demento..."

* * *

With only two weeks to go until the Temple Daycare Halloween Party, Rachel realized that Jason did not yet have a costume. She turned on the household computer terminal and located the Nebula Galactic online catalog, then called her little son.

"Jason, come sit with Mama."

He hurried over and climbed up on her lap.

"What you doing, Mama?"

"We need to find you a costume for the party."

Jason looked at her questioningly.

"Okay, a costume is a special outfit for dressing up and pretending to be someone or something else. Look, here's a pirate, a cowboy, a bear..."

"Dog, Mama! I want to be a dog! Dog like Matt!"

Rachel groaned. She should have known. Nebula Galactic did not have a Bernese Mountain Dog costume, but they did have St. Bernards. Close enough.

* * *

The Starfleet Academy vs. Stanford University soccer game was an exciting one. Starfleet Academy won the game in the last seconds, with a goal scored by third-year cadet, Sean Finnegan. Fullback Ryan O'Malley had received a minor injury to his knee early on, so he had been replaced by a first-year named James T. Kirk.

However, the celebration at O'Malley's was still a joyful one. The cake and potato skins were on the house, as was the beer for the team. The local sports experts and odds makers had favored Stanford, so many had bet heavily against Starfleet Academy. Christopher Pike and Bob Ames had wagered big in her favor and therefore won fairly hefty sums.

O'Malley smiled as he totaled up his own winnings. He and Mrs. O'Malley would finally get to take that summer vacation on Risa that they had been planning for ages.

* * *

Spock had found Dr. Peng to be an almost limitless source of useful information. He had left the professor's office with a list of thirty-eight songs that Menace would likely be able to perform well. Dr. Peng even volunteered to collect new toys at both the Xenolinguistics party and his own party to assist the band in their cause.

Now he need only find himself an orange and black outfit and an appropriate mask. He would need to pay a visit to Jasmine's Vintage Clothing Shop.

* * *

Sirin's week had been full of emergency surgeries, meetings, and patient exams. The president of the SF General Foundation Board reminded him of the Orthopedic Department's upcoming 350th anniversary in March. A celebration must be planned. He would need input from his employees.

Evenings were full of band rehearsals, as songs from Spock's list were played and then accepted or rejected. Finally they had decided on four sets of five songs each.

* * *

Rachel was glad to have Jason's costume taken care of. She would dress herself as a vampire, a costume she could use for all the scheduled Halloween events. A trip to Jasmine's shop produced two synthetic silk shirts for Sirin. She bought him an orange one for the concert and a black one for the Temple Daycare party.

The weekend before Halloween would be a busy one. The Daycare party was scheduled for Friday morning and Nordu's bridal shower would be held at the Academy clinic on Friday. Nordu and Cendrehu's wedding for Sunday afternoon. Rachel wondered how she would manage it all, especially since she had begun to experience morning sickness.

* * *

Nyota and Gaila met in the Academy Dining Hall over dinner. Dr. Peng, Lt. Spock, and Lt. Commander Olmes had all piled on the course work all week, hardly giving them a free moment.

"Gaila, we've got to come up with costumes for this party. I don't know about you, but my budget is already tightly stretched. What are we going to do?"

"Don't worry, I given this some thought. Tomorrow is Saturday, so there are no classes. There's a vintage clothing store off of Union Square, Jasmine's, I think. We'll catch the public transport and get down there early. We're bound to find something interesting, maybe even sexy."

* * *

Jasmine's Vintage Clothing Shop was just loaded with possibilities. Gaila had already found herself about twelve outfits to try on, while Nyota was being a bit more selective. She debated between two full length peasant dresses, thinking they would make good gypsy costumes. Deciding to take them over to the mirror to determine which color was best, Nyota backed right into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention..."

As she turned, she stopped her apology in mid-sentence. She had bumped into Lt. Spock.

"Good morning, Cadet Uhura."

**A/N:**

Sorry this is late. I'm a little under the weather.


	12. Dressed Up

I don't own Star Trek, any of the canon characters, nor do I make any profit from my writings. 'Tis a sad tale but true, and there is no point in dressing up the facts.

**Dressed Up Part I**

"Good morning, Cadet Uhura. You appear to be absorbed by your task."

Nyota had collided with Lt. Spock, who was holding a pair of black synthetic leather pants and a shirt printed with orange and black tiger stripes. She had a great deal of difficulty imaging him dressed up in such attire. It must be for a costume. Out of uniform and wearing jeans and a black sweater, Lt. Spock was quite attractive, in a nerdy sort of way.

"I beg your pardon, sir. My roommate and I are trying to find outfits for the Xenolinguistics Halloween party."

As if on cue, Gaila emerged from a dressing room, wearing a skin-tight, black velour catsuit. Though she was completely covered from neck to ankle, the outfit left little to the imagination.

"Look, Nyota, it's perfect! I just need to add a mask and a tail! What do you think?"

Gaila soon discovered that she didn't have Nyota's attention. What could that girl be looking at? Oh, Lt. "Hotstuff."

"Hi, sir. Looking for a little something to wear to the department party?"

"No, Cadet. I have another commitment for that time. If you will excuse me."

Spock would not be attending Dr. Peng's party and he certainly should not concern himself with what the two cadets would be wearing. Still he could not help but wonder which garment Cadet Uhura would choose. The turquoise fabric in her left hand contrasted nicely with her skin, as did the orange blouse she was currently wearing. No, he must banish all such inappropriate thoughts! Spock's attention returned to the rack of clothing Jasmine had set aside for the band members and the cadets resumed their own shopping.

After a few moments, both young women made their purchases and left the store.

Jasmine smiled at Spock when he exited the dressing room, modeling the garments he had selected.

"Okay, there should be a law against how good you look in those shiny black pants! I've got a matching vest and some tall boots here, too. You could simply change the shirt and have a great pirate outfit for next year!"

"By the way, I saw those two girls checking you out. Any interest there on your part?"

"That would be inappropriate, Jasmine, as they are my students."

"Oh, that's too bad. You and the taller girl would make a really cute couple."

* * *

Nyota sat down on a bench outside an accessory boutique in Union Square, slipped off her right shoe, and rubbed her foot. She and Gaila had been shopping for hours. Nyota was getting tired and hungry, but her Orion friend seemed to have limitless energy when she was on a quest.

After a few moments, Gaila exited the store, packages in hand.

"Look, I found my cat mask and tail! I also got earrings and a scarf for you, my gypsy princess! Hey, are you get hungry? There's an organic grocery across the way. Maybe we can get some fruit and yogurt for lunch."

* * *

He had a costume for the concert and new strings for his guitar. Spock still needed several other items and decided that T'Esha's Organic Grocery would be the best place to purchase them. When he got there, he found the shop full of customers. He also found cadets Uhura and Gaila, standing in front of a display of Vulcan produce and looking a bit confused.

"Gaila, all the packaged goods are labeled as to which are safe for Human or Orion consumption. However, the fruit doesn't come with labels. Let's just stick to the ones we know for now and get some yogurt and tea."

"Nyota, where's your sense of adventure? Look at this pretty fruit! It's green like me!"

As Gaila moved to place several in her basket, Spock realized that he might need to intervene to prevent a disaster.

"That would not be a wise choice, Cadet. The _yar-savas_, or greenfruit is toxic to Orions and will cause severe gastric distress in Humans. Might I suggest the _pla-savas_, or blue fruit instead?"

"Thank you sir. You saved us!" Distracted by a handsome Deltan male who had entered the shop, Gaila went to "examine" the display of roasted cereal grains he was standing next to, leaving Spock and Nyota alone.

"Yes, thank you Lt. Spock. Do you have any suggestions for a beverage?"

"You may wish to try the _masu-birkeen_ or birkeen water or the _Hivas_ milkshakes."

"Thank you again. I'm sure you are quite busy, so I'll let you get on with your shopping. I'll see you in class, Lieutenant."

Nyota grabbed Gaila away from the charming Deltan and steered her toward the register. Spock tried not to stare after her. Instead he filled his own basket with the items he needed, various fruits, vegetables, a carton of instant _shur t'bertakk_ (a type of vegetable soup), and an ornamental _floku_ (spoon) to represent the Vulcan symbol for the "f" sound he would be covering in class on Monday.

* * *

The week flew by, full of parties and band rehearsals, as well as her regular duties. Rachel was up extra early on Friday morning, putting together the garment bag with everything she would need for the extremely busy day that lay ahead of her. Sirin was waiting for her in the kitchen. He had her tea and cereal all ready for her and a highly amused look upon his face.

"Slow down and relax with me a moment, my wife. All this hurrying is not good for you and our child. You will accomplish all that needs to get done and the rest will take care of itself. Also, it is not generally acceptable for Terran females to go out in public wearing only their brassieres."

"Oh my goodness! I forgot to put my shirt on!"

"AWWK! AWWK! Yeah, take it off, baby!" came the comment from the perch in the family room.

"Ivan, one day you'll go too far and be replaced by a stuffed bird!"

* * *

Esther was glad that her own costume was simple enough, just black jeans with an orange t-shirt that read "HALLOWEEN COSTUME." She set about the difficult task of getting Jason dressed up in the fur-covered jumpsuit that was the bulk of his dog costume. She zipped him in and added the detachable headpiece with the ears and the "paw" booties. Now they were ready to leave for the Temple Daycare.

"Nana, I have to pee-pee!"

Esther groaned, then undressed the child. When he had finished in the bathroom, she repeated her earlier efforts.

By now, Matt the dog was wide awake. He circled Jason, barking and sniffing at him until he at last discovered it was his best friend.

"Go lie down, Matt. Jason and I have to hurry or we'll be late."

* * *

Rachel taught her morning class and then hurriedly changed into her vampire costume. She would save the make-up for later, not wanting to scare her little son or his classmates. When she slipped out of the clinic, Sirin had just arrived just arrived in the ground car. Rachel could not help but smile as she saw him in his costume. She kissed him as a greeting.

"My husband, you make one sexy Zorro! It's almost too bad we have to go to the party."

"I have some free time this afternoon."

"Unfortunately, I don't! Let's get going."

* * *

Jason's costume made him the hit of the party, especially when he got down on all fours and barked. After the sugar rush of candy and ice cream, the excited toddler soon wore himself out. Esther took him home and Sirin returned Rachel to the Academy Clinic.

Once there, Rachel applied her vampire make-up and helped Nurse Melba and Chad the orderly set up for Nordu's bridal shower. There was a salad buffet and a decorated, lemon-filled cake. They set out the presents, which were edible plants and gift certificates for Chalise's Nursery, all useful items that the couple would need for the young they hoped to hatch in their greenhouse.

Most of the staff were dressed in scary costumes, except for Nordu, who wore her usual uniform and a bridal veil. Bridal showers were traditionally female entertainment, so the male staff members "manned" the clinic as much as possible. Doctors McKenzie, Bob Ames, Leonard McCoy and orderly Chad had for some reason all dressed as zombies.

There were no emergencies until Captain Pike brought in Cadet James T. Kirk, struggling to breathe.

McCoy hurried to assist his roommate, administering hypos of steroids and antihistamines.

"Damn it, Jim! Now what did you get into?"

Kirk caught his breath and sat up on the biobed.

"Gummy worms! Captain Pike had them in a bowl on his desk. I only ate one, a blue one."

"You're probably allergic to blue food coloring! Well, with that lovely red rash you've got there, you won't need a costume!"

* * *

Though many of his fellow instructors were in costumes, Spock had opted for his uniform. He did not believe such things led to a professional atmosphere in the workplace. As the day wore on, his theory proved to be correct. Students and staff were actually going from office to office, "trick or treating!"

Spock had prepared for this, placing a large bowl of wrapped candies outside his office door, so as to not be disturbed. His assistant Paolo was gleefully handing them out, dressed as a court jester. In between "beggars," he and Paolo discussed the possibility of taking the Vulcan Language students on a field trip. The epic Vulcan film, "The Braves Of T'Khut" would be shown at a nearby independent theater in the near future.

When Spock made his way over to the Advanced Computer Programming Lab, he found that even Devi Nhegmi had entered into the spirit of the holiday. The diminutive Hoorian had recently built himself a new motorized "stool, " saving him from climbing up and down all the time as he traveled between workstations and students in the Lab.

Devi had decorated the contraption with orange and black streamers. A nearly full bag of assorted goodies hung on one side. He smiled at Spock's raised eyebrow.

"It's a really efficient way to trick or treat. You should see how fast I can cover the corridors. Also, no one notices that I'm not wearing a costume."

After the Advanced Computer Projects session was over, Spock returned to his office. He needed to pick up his guitar and "civvies" before heading to Sirin's house for rehearsal. On his way out the door, Dr. Peng stopped him.

"Spock, I thought that I might leave the Department Party a little early tomorrow night and bring the toys we've collected over to the Menace concert. Perhaps Paolo could help me. Do you think you could get us a couple of passes?"

Spock could not refuse such a request, especially after all Dr. Peng had done for him. Unfortunately, the kindly old man would likely learn the full extent of Spock's involvement in the band. Peng was a notorious gossip.

**TBC**

**A/N: **I'm late, again. I spent much of yesterday at the Portsmouth Naval Hospital, doing the preliminaries for my upcoming knee replacement surgery!


	13. Dressed Up Part II

I don't own Star Trek, any of the canon characters, nor do I make any profit from my writings. 'Tis a sad tale but true, and there is no point in dressing up the facts.

**Dressed Up Part II**

As soon Spock arrived at Sirin and Rachel's home, he was greeted by two "dogs," rather than one. The smaller of the two stood on his "hind" legs and wrapped his front "paws" around Spock's legs.

"Woof, woof, 'Pog! I'm a dog! See, like Matt!"

"Yes, I see that, Jason. Your costume is very realistic. Perhaps you would allow me to put down my gear and remove my coat."

"Okay, 'Pog."

As Jason released Spock, Sirin was watching with amusement.

"Welcome, Cousin. Rachel is still at clinic, but will be home presently. As you can see, my son is quite taken with his costume. He does not wish to remove it. However, Esther has made vegetable stew for dinner, which could prove quite messy for a small child. Perhaps you can reason with him."

"I will attempt to do so. Jason, would you like to come up to my room and help me unpack?"

This was too good an offer to resist, as 'Pog always brought the most interesting things with him, paper books, wooden animals, and other items from Vulcan that he shared with both his classes and little Jason.

"Yes, 'Pog! Did you bring Vulcan animals?"

"You will have to wait and see."

* * *

Still dressed in their costumes, Rachel and Melba helped Nordu and Cendrehu load their gifts into the small ground car that belonged to the Leethrian Embassy. No matter how they tried to arrange things, the potted trees simply would not fit. The only available option was to stuff them into the back seat of Rachel's vehicle. She would simply follow the couple to their spacious condo near Embassy row. Once there, the vehicles were quickly unloaded, as members of Nordu's family came out to help. Nordu made introductions.

"Rachel, this is my mother, Queen Iliathu and my sister Yadeku. Rachel is a physician and my co-worker."

"I am pleased to meet you, your Majesty. Please forgive my attire."

"Call me Iliathu, my child. You are my daughter's friend, which makes you mine as well. We Leethrians do not enjoy excessive formality. As for your attire, it is of little consequence. Nordu and Cendrehu have explained this holiday of Halloween to me. It is a most intriguing celebration. I trust that you and your family will be attending the wedding."

"Oh, we wouldn't miss it for the world. Will you be attending the concert tomorrow night?"

"Most definitely. We Leethrians understand all too well the devastating losses endured by the people of Drevin Prime and wish to add our support to this worthy cause. I also look forward to learning more about Terran culture."

"Well, there are those who would call rock music the opposite of culture, but at least it's fun. I'll see you there, then."

* * *

Jason sat on top of Spock's bed and watched as he unpacked his duffel. Spock handed the top item to the little boy.

"Butterfly, 'Pog! Butterfly!"

"Yes, Jason, that is it's name in Federation Standard. In _Vuhlkansu_, we say _mathra_."

"_Mathra_. Oh, 'Pog, what's that?"

Jason pointed to the clothing and mask Spock was hanging up in the closet.

"This is my costume for the concert."

"Wear, 'Pog! I want to see!"

"I need to keep it clean for tomorrow. Perhaps you should remove yours before dinner, so it does not become soiled. After all, you do wish to wear it again tomorrow."

Reluctantly, Jason agreed to this.

* * *

Rachel got home just before dinner, removed her vampire make-up, and changed into her favorite jeans. She smiled as she lay down on the bed to zip them, for they would not fit for much longer. It had been a good day, with no morning sickness or dizziness. However she was feeling quite tired, so tired that she went to bed right after dinner.

The band members arrived at 7pm and got right down to the business of rehearsing. There would be four sets of six songs each. A new band, T_he Swamp Things_, from Modoc, would be opening for them. Tariq had plenty of Menace t-shirts ready for sale, and downloads of the live concert would be sold at Nebula Galactic online, with all profits going to Healers Without Borders.

After four hours of hard work, they were as prepared as possible. They agreed to return at 11am to transport the equipment and set up at SF General.

* * *

"Why, Mama? Why can't I wear costume to Temple? I wore it yesterday?"

"That was for a party, Sweetie. We don't wear costumes to services. You can wear it to the concert tonight."

The little boy had a very confused look on his face.

"But you have a costume for Temple, Mama. You have dress, earrings, and "click-clack" shoes."

Jason had a point, and Rachel could only laugh at herself. Her Saturday best had to seem like a costume to Jason, as she seldom wore such attire any other time. He usually saw her in uniform or in jeans.

"I guess that's true, but you still can't wear your dog outfit. Let's get you into your blue suit instead."

* * *

Tariq and Sirin surveyed the stage. Jasmine and Emily had done a great job with the decorations, even borrowing scary props from the San Francisco Opera. There were skeletons, bats, and a large representation of the Grim Reaper. Saxophonist Hugo's mother, Inez was a make-up artist for the Opera, and also "glammed up" the band before concerts.

Sirin looked quite dashing as Zorro, complete with mask, cape, and sword. Tariq was a sheik in an orange turban and black robes. Phil the keyboard player had found a giraffe costume which perfectly suited his tall, lean frame. Eric the bass player was Harlequin, with tunic and leggings that were half black and half orange. Hugo was dressed as a large, orange tabby cat.

Spock emerged from the dressing area in full regalia. He wore tall black boots, synthetic black leather pants with a matching vest, and an orange and black tiger striped shirt. A tiger half-mask was the finishing touch. The overall effect was quite striking.

Before the band began their warm ups, Spock made certain that Tariq had left passes for Dr. Peng and Paolo at the door. They were expecting a near-capacity crowd.

* * *

Rachel and Esther got Jason settled down at their table in the front of the hall. They were soon joined by the families of the other band members. A special table had also been reserved for Nordu and Cendrehu and their family members.

_The Swamp Things_ did not disappoint. They performed two lively set, a mixture of zydeco and Denobulan dance music that got the audience warmed up and on their feet.

At last, Menace took the stage, met by an enthusiastic crowd.

* * *

Dr. Peng smoothed the robes of his Chinese emperor's costume. He and Paolo the court jester had just brought over a hundred new toys to the Main Conference hall of San Francisco General Hospital. These had been collected at the Xenolinguistics Halloween party and at the little annual bash that Peng always threw at his house.

An usher directed them to the seats that had been reserved in their honor, way down in the front row. The band was currently taking a short break between sets.

"You've only missed one set" she whispered as she seated them.

"Wonderful!" exclaimed Dr. Peng.

A few seconds later, the house lights dimmed as Menace took their places. There was something quite familiar about the young man in the tiger mask, who played an orange guitar and sang lead vocals on _My Zombie Lover_.

Peng and Paolo looked on in amazement.

"No, it couldn't be! He said he "assisted his cousin" with the band. That's way more than an assist!"

"Quite true, Paolo. Lt. Spock has some explaining to do."

* * *

After the second set, Menace took a break to eat Jasmine's birthday cake. Jasmine was nearly seven months pregnant and constantly hungry. T'Vrana had made her t_ufeen hashani_, a Vulcan dessert similar to carrot cake and usually served at weddings.

When Spock sat down to eat a piece, he lifted his mask, confirming his identity to Dr. Peng and Paolo. He also caught the eye of Devi Nhegmi, a winner in the costume contest. Devi had dressed up as a Hoorian Fuchsia Sun Bear.

Spock knew he would need to speak to all three after the concert.

* * *

They ended the concert with a big number, Werewolves of London. Sirin sang the lead, with Spock and Eric backing him up. The crowd was on its feet, joining in the chorus on the howls. Even the Leethrians had entered into the spirit of the festivities.

Every t-shirt had been sold, and the fans lined up to have them autographed. "Flashy Fingers" Grayson, (Spock's stage name), received numerous such requests as well as several notes containing comm links from young ladies who all thought he was cute. None of them captured his interest, however. Cadet Uhura still occupied his thoughts despite his best efforts to dislodge her from them.

Finally the line of Menace enthusiasts ended and Spock went to find his Department Head and friends. Curiously, all three were waiting for him.

Dr. Peng chuckled as he saw the embarrassed young Vulcan in the elegant, modified tiger suit.

"You never told me of your diverse talents, Spock. Do you do this kind of thing often?"

"No, sir, only for worthy causes and when coerced by family and friends. I trust that I may rely upon you to keep my secret. Though such activities are not in violation of any Starfleet codes of conduct, it is possible that my students might become distracted if they knew the true identity of "Flashy Fingers" Grayson."

"Quite true. However, I've been known to engage in a bit of coercion myself. Perhaps you could persuade your band to participate in a little fund raiser to benefit the Orion Adult Literacy Centers. Many female Orions have had no formal education. We try to give them the means to buy themselves out of slavery and find employment afterward."

Spock nodded. It was not exactly blackmail and the cause was worthy. He looked at Paolo.

"Your little secret is safe with me. By the way, that's an awesome shirt!"

"You may have it when I am finished with it. Devi, may I rely upon your discretion?"

"Always, my friend."

Devi smiled at the knowledge of his friend's secret life, glad to know the Vulcan had a few quirks after all.

* * *

It was long after midnight when the family returned home. Jason did not even stir as Sirin removed the little guy's dog costume and dressed him in his pajamas, then tucked him in bed. He quietly slipped out and joined Rachel in the master bedroom.

Still dressed in his Zorro costume, he stood behind her as she sat at her vanity and removed her make-up. Rachel was also still in her vampire outfit.

"My wife, I have heard that many Humans find the vampire to be sexually arousing. This is not logical, for if such a creature were real, an encounter with it would be fatal."

Rachel stood and embraced her husband.

"Oh, I think it has something to do with the biting."

She unbuttoned Sirin's shirt and bared his neck.

"Allow me to demonstrate."

She bit him hard on the neck.

"I have marked you and now you are under my power. You belong to me."

There was no reply as Rachel was swept up and carried to the bed.

**TBC**


	14. Dressed Up Part III

I don't own Star Trek, any of the canon characters, nor do I make any profit from my writings. 'Tis a sad tale but true, and there is no point in dressing up the facts.

**Dressed Up Part III**

Rachel pulled her pillow over her head. Someone was pounding on the bedroom door. The clock read 6:47 am, no way was it time to get up! It was Sunday morning, her day to sleep in a bit. Sirin had gone to the hospital to check on a patient who had suffered some post-op complications. He would likely be home within the hour.

"Wake up, Mama. I'm hungry!"

Reluctantly, Rachel stood but was soon overcome by a wave of nausea that sent her running to the bathroom. In between bouts of the dry heaves, she tried to talk to Jason, who was still waiting outside the bedroom door.

"Please hurry, Mama. Hungry!"

"Oh, Sweetie, Mama has an upset tummy. Go see if Nana or Uncle Spock are awake and can give you breakfast."

"Okay, Mama."

Rachel heard the sound of little feet running down the hall and up the stairs. Jason was headed to Spock's room, a good choice as he slept little and rose early. As another round of heaves started, Rachel hoped they would soon be over. She had to get dressed up for Nordu's wedding that afternoon.

* * *

"You have torn a ligament, Mr. Wong. You were supposed to be recuperating at home after your knee surgery. Now we'll have to wait for the swelling to go down before deciding if further procedures are necessary. I also would have preferred that you not wait 36 hours to seek medical attention. "

Wong grimaced as Sirin massaged a soothing balm into the painful area and then dressed it with a supportive bandage.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Sirin. I didn't think it would hurt to go to my sister and brother-in-law's Halloween party. I had forgotten just how rowdy Peng's gatherings can become. I tripped over the dog, who was trying to find a place to hide. My wife took me home and we applied ice to the injury, hoping that would resolve the issue, but it didn't. I guess I was just too embarrassed to admit to my own clumsiness."

"I do not believe that any permanent damage has been done. I will prescribe some pain medication for you."

* * *

Spock helped Jason up onto his booster seat before giving the child his breakfast of oatmeal, bananas, and orange juice.

"I'm 'cited, 'Pog. Mama said that we are going to the beach for a wedding. Will we wear bathing suits?"

"No, Jason, for we will not be swimming. We will dress in our best clothes in honor of the occasion."

"Okay, I will wear my dog costume!"

"Jason, such things are not generally worn to weddings. Your parents will select something appropriate for you."

"But my dog costume is best!"

"You must discuss the matter with you father and mother."

Spock was quite relieved when Sirin walked through the kitchen door.

"Why, Daddy? Why can't I wear my dog costume to the wedding?"

* * *

Rachel was thankful that her blue dress had some stretch to it and that the gathered waist helped camouflage her tummy. Soon she would need to break out the maternity clothes and uniforms, which meant revealing the pregnancy to friends and co-workers. She and Sirin had decided to wait as long as possible to do this, just in case they suffered another disappointment.

She styled her hair into a neat French twist and added the jeweled hairbroach T'Lonna had sent her. Esther was looking lovely in a pink silk suit, though she put the matching pumps in her tote in favor of sneakers to be worn in the sand. Sirin's gray jacket hung on a chair while he wrestled a reluctant Jason into blue slacks and a sweater. When the little guy was finally dressed, Rachel took over and tried to smooth out his unruly, wavy hair. She had nearly finished when Spock descended the stairs, prim and proper in his Starfleet Class A uniform and polished boots.

Coats and cameras were collected and then the family headed off to North Baker Beach.

* * *

North Baker Beach was located just to the north of the Presidio, much of which had been annexed by the government to accommodate Starfleet Command, Starfleet Academy, and several embassies belonging to Federation member worlds. The beach was quiet and relatively secluded, a good thing as it was also "clothing optional." However, both Starfleet Security and guards from the Leethrian Embassy would be gently steering all but invited guests further down the shore. The updrafts that rose from the ocean made it the perfect place to hold a Leethrian joining ceremony.

Nordu and Cendrehu had selected eighteen friends and family members to stand in a circle around them and Ambassador Misielthu, Cendrehu's mother. Rachel, Nurse Melba, and Dr. McKenzie were among the chosen. When all the guests had arrived, Ambassador Misielthu clapped her hands, the signal for the circle to be formed.

Ambassador Misielthu stood in the center, dressed in a bright caftan with wing slits, similar to the garments the other Leethrian attendees were wearing. She motioned for Nordu and Cendrehu to stand on either side of her and then grasped the hand of each.

Starting with Nordu's mother, Queen Iliathu, those in the circle each gave a wedding blessing to the couple, wishing them health, happiness, and many children. Rachel wished them love.

Once the blessing had been completed, the telepathic Leethrians all extended their wings and began a song that was both heard and felt by all.

_Cendrehu and Nordu,_

_Become as one,_

_Sing the Song of Ages,_

_Dance the Ancient Life giving dance,_

_Fly the Flight of Celebration._

As they repeated it several times over, the wings took on bright, rainbow hues.

"Look, 'Pog! _Mathra!_" whispered Jason, for they did indeed resemble butterflies.

Sirin hushed the child, hoping no one was offended.

At last, the bridal couple extended their own wings and Ambassador Misielthu joined their hands together. They ran along the beach until they caught an updraft and took to the sky. Once aloft, they flew in a pattern nearly as old as the Leethrian race itself, soaring, circling and swooping as the song continued below. After several minutes, they gently touched down in the midst of the circle as husband and wife.

"Let the celebration continue with a feast!" commanded Ambassador Misielthu.

Over two hundred guests made their way to the Academy Ballroom.

* * *

The Leethrian cuisine was interesting, consisting primarily of fresh, raw fruits and vegetables seasoned with herbs or sweetened with honey. Jason was quite fond of the orange spinach and the "fluff" fruits, which tasted like cantaloupe and practically melted in his mouth.

The Leethrians, however, were fascinated by Jason, the youngest child in attendance. He was so very different from their own offspring. Queen Iliathu could no longer contain her curiosity about him, so she wandered over to the table where he and his family were sitting.

"Rachel, may I join you?"

"Certainly, your Majesty, I mean Iliathu. This is my husband, S'chn T'gai Sirin and his cousin, S'chn T'gai Spock. This squirming little bundle of noise is my son Jason."

"He is actually quite charming, a most beautiful child. If it is not too much of an imposition, I would like to ask a few questions about the process by which Human children are born and nurtured to adulthood. I understand that it is very different than that which Leethrians undergo."

"Alright, I guess that would be okay. There are certain aspects of reproduction that we don't generally discuss in front of small children."

"Ah, well I believe that the "fertilization" step is the same for both species, so we might skip over that part. Is it true that you carry your offspring inside your body for months, feeding them through a specialized organ? And that you carry only one child at a time?"

"Yes, a typical Human pregnancy lasts for 40 weeks, with one fetus being the norm. However, multiples do occur, usually twins or triplets. Sometimes there are more babies, but those pregnancies are high-risk."

"I have been told that Human mothers produce milk in their own bodies to nourish their young after birth. Leethrian hatchlings feed themselves on vegetation. They do not leave the nesting area until they have undergone several cycles of growth and shedding of the exoskeleton."

"Yes, we do breastfeed our babies and they grow slowly, with the skin stretching to accommodate the changing body. Jason is not quite two years old."

Rachel dug around in her purse for her holoalbum, then showed Iliathu the image of Sirin holding his newborn son. Jason was currently sitting on his father's lap.

"As you can see, he has changed a lot."

"How long does it take to raise a child to adulthood?"

"In this culture, we consider them fully grown at eighteen. Other Human cultures have different ideas on the subject. However, parents never stop worrying about their kids."

"It is the same for Leethrians. Nordu is nearly a thousand years old, yet I worry every time she goes out in space. Now, I have another question, one for your mate and his cousin. What is the significance of the "S'chn T'gai" portion of your names?"

Sirin handed Jason back to Rachel.

"S'chn T'gai is the name of our clan."

"This means that anyone with such a designation would be a relative, perhaps even an ancestor?"

Sirin nodded in agreement.

"That is true."

"I once visited your world and met one of your ancestors, a young child named S'chn T'gai Selith."

Sirin and Spock looked at one another in amazement. It could not be! Spock broke the silence.

"Your Majesty, would you be willing to reveal the circumstances of that encounter?"

"Certainly. Our old home world, Zerithu was no longer a hospitable place. The war waged by two other races had decimated our people, so I and Vendiatu, (who later became my mate), were sent by Queen Ainona to find a new planet to colonize."

"I stopped to charge my batteries and for food and water on Vulcan, near the edge of a large desert. I heard a noise and found that a wild beast was about to devour a small, injured child. I rescued him, of course. I did not know the level of Vulcan civilization or whether they knew of other worlds, so when Selith thought I was a _Rushan_, or air spirit, I allowed him to believe it was so. I swore him to secrecy, making him promise to tell no one of my existence for twenty years. In return for saving his life, he shared a melody with me that he had composed himself. I have shared it with my children and we have named it _S'chn T'gai Selith's_ _Lullaby_. I have often wondered what became of him."

"He had a long and honorable life, your Majesty" said Spock. "He became a famous musician and poet, adding lyrics to the melodies he wrote. Our clan has passed one down in particular over the centuries. It is called _The Song Of The Rushan_."

"I would enjoy hearing that sometime."

"I will arrange for that to happen before your return to Ainona."

* * *

While their family and guests were celebrating, Cendrehu and Nordu slipped away back to the beach. The sun had set and darkness was falling. They shed their special "flight suits" and began the Flight of Flights anew, this time consummating their union.

* * *

When the family returned home, Sirin placed a subspace call to Planeras III. It was only mid morning there, but Jack already seemed exhausted. It was obvious that he had little personal time, not even a chance to do laundry. He was dressed in one of Lewis' sweatshirts, a faded brown thing at least two sizes too large for him.

"Hey, buddy! What's up?"

Sirin picked Jason up and sat him on his lap, so that he could see and talk to "Uncle" Jack.

"We had big concert and got lots of toys for you! I wore a dog costume like Matt!"

"Cool! Sirin, I take it that Menace was a big success."

"Yes, you will be receiving over 1,000 new toys. We have raised more than enough money to buy three complete sets of playground equipment and have them shipped to Planeras III."

"Outstanding! I can't wait to tell Lewis!"

* * *

Rachel downloaded the last of the images into her terminal and then shipped them off to Amanda. It was early morning in Shi'Kahr, so Amanda would be checking her messages any moment now. Rachel sent two separate files, one with pictures of Spock in his "tiger" outfit, the other with shots of Sirin and Jason in costume and in their wedding finery. Spock's mother was sure to find a way to pass these on to T'Lonna.

* * *

Amanda roared with laughter at the sight of her son in his costume, singing _The Monster Mash _and_ My Zombie Lover_. She decided not to share these with Sarek. However, she would be forwarding certain other images to her sister-in-law.

* * *

T'Lonna helped T'Kara dress and then arranged the girl's hair for yet another dance recital. This one would be held at the Cultural Institute. Once they were both ready, a servant chauffeured them to their destination.

T'Lonna took a seat near the front of the auditorium and checked her comm unit. A message from Stryel indicated that he was running late, as he had been called to a meeting with the Deputy Minister of Health. Perhaps she would have time to scan the file Amanda had sent her, _Quaint Terran Holiday_ _Traditions_. T'Lonna was not disappointed to see her son and grandson in costume. It was quite pleasant to hear Sirin singing, even if the songs were most illogical. Most precious, however, was the image of Jason sitting on Sirin's lap, both dressed in their finest. T'Lonna continued to gaze upon them until the recital started.

Stryel was a fool who would never know what he was missing.

A/N:

To read the full story of Iliathu's trip to Vulcan, read my fic _The Song Of The Rushan_.

Please read the note on my profile page!


	15. Shaken

I don't own Star Trek, any of the canon characters, nor do I make any profit from my writings. If I did, it would really shake up my world!

**Shaken**

Spock was enjoying his teaching duties. Dr. Peng had encouraged him to find ways to keep his students interested and engaged in their studies. Several of them had expressed a desire to learn more of Vulcan culture, not just the language. Having just come through mid-term exams with no failures, a celebration of some type was definitely in order.

A small, independent theater near the Academy was showing the epic film, The Braves Of T'Khut, based on a saga written before the time of Surak. It was dubbed with Federation Standard subtitles and might be of interest to his students. Spock proposed it as a field trip to his department head, Dr. Peng. They would attend a Sunday afternoon showing so that no classes would be missed. Peng approved it and secured transport for thirty students.

Spock announced the event during all of his Vulcan language classes, directing interested cadets to register with Paolo Angelli. He hoped that there would be at least fifteen, the minimum required for the event to be sanctioned.

* * *

"Hurry up! We don't want to miss out on this!"

Cadet Uhura dragged her roommate Gaila to Lt. Spock's office, where a grinning Paolo sat with a PADD.

"Good afternoon, ladies."

Gaila flashed Paolo a dazzling smile.

"Hi, sweet cheeks! Are we too late to get in on the big adventure?"

Nyota elbowed Gaila in the ribs!

"That's no way to address an upperclassman!"

"Oh, Paolo doesn't mind, do you, hon?"

Gaila leaned over Paolo's desk, almost close enough to kiss him. Lt. Spock chose just that moment to enter the office, clearing his throat as he passed. Gaila quickly stood up straight while an embarrassed Paolo remembered his job.

"Um, er...you two are among the first to sign up for the outing. Full dress uniform is required."

"Thank you, sugar britches!"

As Gaila walked away with an exaggerated sway of her hips for Paolo's benefit, Nyota rolled her eyes and elbowed the Orion again.

"Gaila, one day you're gonna go too far."

The slots filled up by the end of the day, as the students were eager to see the film. It had been produced by Vulcans, filmed on that planet, and all the actors were Vulcan. Most of the students expected it to be incredibly boring, but it would be a part of Vulcan culture they had never experienced before. At the very least, it would shake up their routine a bit and get them off campus for a few hours.

* * *

Esther was one of the most sort-after medical text editors in her field. In her youth, she had been a nurse, but fallen into editing when her boss, Dr. Callen wrote a book on nutrition. Callen's Healthy Living Through Healthy Eating became an overnight success. His publisher, however, was much more impressed with Esther, offering her a job that would allow her to be at home with her baby daughter Rachel.

The work had been steady for years, but currently Esther had three projects waiting for her. It was all difficult to manage with a busy toddler, so Jason had been spending more time at the Temple Day Care. He loved the place and did not mind at all, at least until the day Eli Wardecki showed up.

Eli was a large child, just a few months shy of his third birthday. At that time, he would be transferred to the preschool class. For now, however, he was stuck with the toddlers, where he made no effort to conceal his displeasure about this.

"This is a baby class! I'm not a baby!"

He threw toys and furniture, pushing away anything and anybody that got in his way. The caregivers seemed to have to keep him in perpetual "timeout." Nobody liked Eli.

Jason, however, was the most popular child in his class. Amiable and helpful, he never lacked for playmates. Blonde and blue-eyed Julie Rosen was especially fond of Jason, often joining him for pretend picnics. Their very favorite activity was petting Sherbet, a live Deltan lop-eared rabbit.

Eli also liked Julie, but lacked the skills to make friends. He spotted Julie and Jason sitting on the floor, petting the bunny. He ran over and grabbed the poor beast by the ears.

"Stop!" cried Julie.

"You are bad!" yelled Jason.

As a Vulcan-Human hybrid, he was much stronger and able to rescue the poor creature from Eli's grasp. Mrs. Berman, one of the teachers, put Sherbet in his cage and sent Eli back to "timeout."

Eli spent his ten minutes in the corner glaring at Jason. When his sentence had been served, he came out swinging, punching his rival squarely in the nose. Julie came to her friend's rescue, smacking Eli on the head with a plastic shovel. Eli slugged Julie, which enraged Jason.

Jason picked the larger boy up by his shirt, shook him a few times, and threw him on the floor.

"You are very bad!"

"You're a bully with funny ears!" screamed Eli as he broke into sobs.

Mrs. Berman and Miss Wilson hurried to separate the children. They were all taken to the nurse's office and their parents contacted.

* * *

Sirin and Rachel sat in Rabbi Goldie's office, along with the Rosens and the Wardeckis. Mrs. Berman had played the surveillance recording through several times for them.

"It's pretty clear who is at fault here" sniffed David Rosen. "That Wardecki kid is a bully and a monster. He started it all. Also, he's a good six months older than the rest of the kids. He doesn't belong in the toddler class."

"I agree completely" added Rachel.

"_Really?_" snorted Dr. Richard Wardecki. "I have another opinion on which kid doesn't belong. See the one with pointed ears? He has my boy absolutely terrified. Dr. Silverstein's son is too strong to be in the class with Human children. He probably got his bad temper from his mama! How long will it be before he seriously harms someone?"

Wardecki stood with his face just inches from Rachel's, causing Sirin to jump to his feet and shoot the man a most malevolent glance. Soon the puny Human was shaking in his boots. To diffuse the situation, Rabbi Goldie stood in between the two males.

"Jason has never been a problem before. He's been an absolute angel until today. And I would definitely say that Eli provoked him. I'm going to recommend that all three families make alternative arrangements for the next week, to let the kids cool off a bit. We'll see how things go after that."

The parents all thanked Rabbi Goldie and gathered their offspring. Jason was very tired and fell asleep in the vehicle on the way home.

Sirin was seething.

"I had hoped Jason would be older before he encountered prejudice. It seems his Vulcan father is already a problem for him."

"Sirin, my love, you and Jason are just convenient targets. I'm the one Richard Wardecki has a problem with. I was a better student than he, always edging him out of competitions and scholarships throughout high school and college. He and I vied for the same spot at Stanford Medical School. I got it and he has never forgiven me. Richard always had a rather "creative " interpretation of the rules. I'm not too sure I want Jason in the same class with his boy. Let's also enroll him in the Starfleet Daycare Center. He won't be the only non-Human there. It might be a good experience for him."

"We will do as you think best, Rachel. I also do not relish further interaction with either Dr. Wardecki or his son."

* * *

Autumn in San Francisco could be cold and rainy. This particular Monday evening was proving to be no exception. Since it was too unpleasant outside to run on the track, Spock decided in favor of a workout in the gym. One of the larger rooms had a special corner with weight-training equipment designated for those species with beyond Human strength.

Spock got himself a locker and changed into supportive leggings and a t-shirt. When he reached the appropriate spot, he found there was an aerobic dance class in session there, one being lead by Paolo Angelli. Spock quietly slipped to the back corner of the room and began his workout. His goal was endurance rather than bulking up his frame, so he began a low-weight, (merely 500 kilograms!) high-repetition routine which he synchronized with the music Paolo had chosen.

However, despite his best efforts to be discrete, Spock's arrival had not gone unnoticed by Paolo. The jovial Italian smiled to himself, wondering how his "boss" would feel about the music selections for the class, mostly consisting of Menace hits with lively beats.

"That's it, kids! Lift those knees, shake those arms! Cadet Uhura, you've got it going on! Come on up here and demonstrate with me."

Cadet Uhura did as requested, now able to see Lt. Spock in the room's far corner. His long, lean muscles hardly seemed to strain at so much weight. Paolo instructed the computer to play an even faster song, Menace's_ Come Over Here And Shake That Like You Mean It_.

Spock had a perfect view of Cadet Uhura, graceful in red tights and a gold top that exposed her bare midriff and tiny waist. Her muscle tone and flexibility were quite impressive. The fact that he could not look away was most unsettling. The song ended and Cadet Uhura returned to her former place.

The class lasted for three quarters of an hour, longer than Spock wanted to stay and lift weights. He had not done so in several weeks, so his muscles began to ache. He left the weight station and headed for the showers, treating the dancing cadets to a magnificent view of a well-toned behind.

* * *

Fortunately, the Starfleet Daycare Center had several openings and operated twenty-four hours a day. Jason's application was processed and quickly accepted, securing him a place in a group with eleven other children of similar ages but mixed species. Rachel listed herself, Sirin, Esther, and Spock as persons authorized to drop Jason off or pick him up.

As she left the building, Rachel nearly collided with Lt. Commander David Rosen. He had come to enroll little Julie. Jason would still have a friend to play with.

* * *

Esther mumbled to herself as she set the table.

"I hope everything will be to her liking. I've never entertained royalty before."

Rachel straightened her blouse and then brought the fruit salad to the table.

"You worry too much, Mom. Queen Iliathu is not pretentious. She's not even coming here in an Embassy vehicle. Sirin is picking her and Spock up, and they should be here any minute."

Jason came running through the dining room, followed by Matt.

"I hear the car, Mama!"

A moment later, Sirin escorted Queen Iliathu in, followed by Spock, who was carrying his ka'athyra case.

"Hi Queen Lady!"

Iliathu smiled and scooped the child up into an embrace.

"Hello, Jason. Thank you for inviting me to dinner."

"Sit next to me!"

The little one indicated a chair next to his booster seat.

"I would be honored."

Iliathu took her place at the table as Sirin lifted Jason into his seat. When they had all assembled, Esther asked a blessing on the meal.

"We Leethrians also thank our Creator for Her bounty. It is good to know that we have some things in common. And speaking of creation, I chatted with Nordu today. She has laid twenty-seven eggs. She expects to be sufficiently rested to return to the clinic on Monday."

Rachel passed the spinach.

"Oh, that's good. The staff and I have missed her. Wow, twenty-seven eggs! How many will hatch?"

"Most, I think, as they are in a secured area, not a mountain top as is the Leethrian norm. The incubation period is about fifty days."

"That means the babies might be here by New Year's Eve. The New Year's baby might be a Leethrian! That would be something to celebrate."

Queen Iliathu accepted the potatoes with a nod of thanks.

"Indeed it would. And speaking of celebrations, I have been promised a song. You have not forgotten, have you, Spock?"

"I have not, Your Highness. I will sing for you after dinner."

* * *

After they had eaten and the table had been cleared, the family brought their guest to the living room. Installed in a comfortable chair, Queen Iliathu listened as Spock sang his Federation Standard translation of _The_ _Song of the Rushan_. It was a faultless performance, so he was a bit surprised when the Leethrian began to shake with laughter.

"Forgive me young one. Your song is beautiful. It is just that after all these years, I did not expect it to have the same melody as _S'chn T'gai Selith's Lullaby_. I have hummed this for centuries to all of my offspring as they fell asleep."

"Ah" said Spock. "That is how Nordu knew it. She hummed it for me once when I was ill. Her delivery was beautiful and unusual, different from anything I had ever heard before. Perhaps you would share it with my family."

"That would only be a fair trade, young one. Please dim the lights."

When all was sufficiently darkened, Iliathu extended her wings and began her song. Brilliant colors of light filled the room, dancing on the walls and bouncing off the ceiling. However, the effect was soothing rather than exhilarating.

When the lights were turned back on, Jason was snuggled up with Matt, both sound asleep. Even Ivan the parrot was quiet.

* * *

The day had finally arrived for the field trip. Thirty cadets and their instructors would be visiting the Castro Theater to view _The Braves Of T'Khut_. Spock and Paolo assembled their charges in front of the Communication Science building, making sure they had an accurate head count as the students boarded the transport. Spock was the last one on the bus, and took the only available seat, next to Henri Bouchard and behind Cadet Uhura. There was that wonderful scent again, oh so very distracting!

When they arrived at the theater, Spock made certain all of his students sat together in a group, a difficult task as they insisted on visiting the concession stand. Spock did not understand the Human need to partake of snacks while viewing a film, but Paolo assured it was a necessary part of the experience.

"You should try the popcorn, boss. It's pretty good, especially if you shake Parmesan cheese all over it."

Spock politely declined and then took a seat at the end of a row, again next to Cadet Uhura.

The cinematographers had not had entertainment in mind when they made the film. Rather, they had intended to remind Vulcans of their violent and emotional past, of the horrors the Path of Logic had saved them from. Thus, the film was very violent, and those who produced it had taken great pains with the special effects to insure its realism. Near the end, when some of the warriors were executed by beheading, it might have been a little _too_ realistic. Several of the students became ill, including Cadet Uhura and her roommate.

Spock and Paolo delayed the group's return to the Academy while the indisposed students cleaned themselves up in the restrooms. When they were finally all together and aboard the transport, Spock gave the signal for the driver to depart.

The ground shuttle was old and the streets between the theater and the Academy were not well-maintained. The bumpy ride upset the already queasy cadets again. The driver pulled over so that the students could exit and finish emptying their stomachs.

Poor Cadet Uhura was not having a good time. She tried to keep her hair out of the way while vomiting in a gutter. Spock observed her difficulty and went to assist her, holding her long braids back until she was again feeling better. In the process, one of the gold beads from her hair had slipped off into his hand. Spock intended to return it to her, but she re-boarded the ground shuttle as quickly as possible on shaky legs, clearly embarrassed. Spock placed the bead in his pocket.

When he returned to his quarters that night, the bead was still there. He removed it, inhaling the lovely scent of whatever product Cadet Uhura used on her hair. Spock could not bring himself to return the bauble. Instead, he placed it in the bottom of his sock drawer, next to the photo Lt. Angelli had taken.

* * *

It was time to face the truth. Rachel could no longer squeeze into her regular uniforms. She donned the standard Starfleet tunic and leggings issued to mothers-to-be and removed a set of maternity scrubs from the back of the closet. She had lectures to deliver in the morning, clinic in the afternoon, and a duty watch that evening.

It would be a long day, made even longer by the questions and good wishes of students and colleagues. However, it would also be Nordu's first day back at work. At least they'd have something to talk about!

* * *

"I'm so glad it's a quiet night, Nordu! Frankly, I'm a little tired."

"So am I, Rachel. Let's finish this drug inventory and put our feet up."

Nordu wheeled the heavy rack out of the drug cabinet so that she and Rachel would have better access to it. They checked the stock against the computer's inventory.

"These anti-fungals are all close to expiration, Nordu. We had better order some..."

Just then the ground began to shake and the heavy rack toppled over onto Rachel.

**A/N:**

**Guys, I apologize for last week's lack of story. I have really been feeling poorly. **


	16. Shaken Part II

I don't own Star Trek, any of the canon characters, nor do I make any profit from my writings. If I did, it would really shake up my world!

**Shaken Part II**

"I'm so glad it's a quiet night, Nordu! Frankly, I'm a little tired."

"So am I, Rachel. Let's finish this drug inventory and put our feet up."

Nordu wheeled the heavy rack out of the drug cabinet so that she and Rachel would have better access to it. They checked the stock against the computer's inventory.

"These anti-fungals are all close to expiration, Nordu. We had better order some..."

Just then the ground began to shake and the heavy rack toppled over onto Rachel.

Nordu grabbed hold of the rack, raised it and tossed it aside. She knelt down by Rachel.

"Rachel, are you okay? Speak to me!"

There was no response from Rachel. Then Nordu noticed a pool of blood forming beneath the young woman's body. She lifted her friend and ran to a biobed.

* * *

The Language Lab was in the midst of an upgrade, with new consoles being installed to more closely resemble those the cadets would be working with aboard ship. Work on a new air filtration system and a Jeffries tube providing access to the main power conduits had also begun. The place was truly beginning to look and function as if it belonged on a starship.

Spock sat at a computer terminal in the Lab, entering material for the oral portion of the upcoming Beginning Conversational Vulcan exam. Gaila sat at another console with Paolo at her side, supposedly tutoring her in a difficult point of grammar.

At a third workstation, Nyota plugged away at a translation of a difficult passage of Ancient Golic Vulcan poetry, one of _S'Vec's Odes To Logic_. She hoped to win the annual translation competition held by the Xenolinguistics Department.

Suddenly the room began to shake, then was plunged into complete darkness. Spock expected the power to be restored after a few seconds but this did not occur. Apparently the workmen had not completed the circuitry connecting the Lab to the backup systems.

"Cadets, maintain your positions while I locate the manual override for the door."

Spock found the door controls in seconds but they were also not working. He tried applying all of his considerable strength to the door, hoping to wrest it open, but it would not budge. Spock listened carefully but did not hear the pumps which circulated clean air into the Lab. It was most illogical to expect them to be working without power. He was silently thankful that there were only four persons in the room. Even so, the oxygen would only last a few hours. They were in need of escape or at least a source of ventilation.

"Cadet Angelli, I require your assistance. We must try to open the door."

Spock and Paolo worked at the door for nearly fifteen minutes without success.

"It is useless, Cadet. Rest yourself while I contact Security."

Spock pulled his comm unit from a pocket. He was immediately connected with Petty Officer Andrews.

"What is your situation, Lt. Spock?"

"I am trapped in the Language Lab with Cadets Angelli, Uhura, and ElFarisa. We have no power thus no air circulation."

"Is anyone injured?"

"No, we have no casualties."

"Sir, all available personnel are involved in other rescues. I am going to connect you with the engineer in charge of the Lab's modifications. You might have to find your own way out."

"Understood."

Spock kept the channel open while Andrews located Chief Engineer Mohdi.

* * *

Both Ivan and Matt had behaved strangely all day. Ivan paced the length of his perch, preening excessively, while Matt had patrolled the house as if looking for intruders. Esther had not known what to make of them and tried to ignore it while she worked away at her editing.

Sirin picked Jason up from the Starfleet Daycare Center on his way home from the hospital. He also grabbed dinner from Wong's. He fed Jason, played with him, and listened to his son's tales of the new friends he had made in day care. Then he got the boy in bed, all without disturbing Esther.

The house was too quiet when Rachel had duty. Perhaps that was why the pets were acting so out of character. Sirin decided to catch up on his medical journals before retiring.

He had just settled in with a cup of tea and an article written by his younger brother when the house began to shake.

A moment later he was aware of Rachel's pain through their bond and then sensed her loss of consciousness. He could no longer detect the presence of their unborn daughter.

Sirin ran through the house, checking first of Jason. The little one was awake and crying in fear. Sirin scooped him up and hurried to Esther's terminal. She was badly shaken, surrounded by fallen books, PADDs, and dishes, but otherwise unharmed.

"I'm okay, Sirin. I've lived through much stronger quakes."

Sirin passed Jason to his grandmother.

"Rachel is injured. I must go to her."

With that statement, Sirin was out the door and into his vehicle. He was already on the Academy Campus when he received a message from Nordu.

* * *

It was several minutes before Chief Engineer Mohdi spoke to Spock over his comm link.

"Sorry for the delay, Lt. Spock. The Main Computer is down. I had to find a PADD loaded with the blueprints for the Language Lab. It looks like your best route of escape is through the duct work for the environmental control system. There's an opening just to the left of the Instructor's Console, about a meter up from the floor. Can you find it?"

Spock felt his way around in the darkness, having only the light from his comm unit to guide him.

"Yes, I have located it."

"Good. You should be able to pull the grating off and crawl inside. It will be a tight fit in places, so I hope you all are skinny! Once you're in, it will be a series of right turns until you end up near the main entrance of the building. We'll monitor your progress via your comm signal. Good luck to you!"

"Thank you, Chief Mohdi."

While Paolo held his own comm unit, aiming its light toward the target, Spock removed the grating and then pulled himself up into the duct.

"Cadet Angelli, please assist the ladies."

"You got it, boss."

Paolo boosted Nyota up through the opening, where Spock was waiting with an outstretched arm. Nyota accepted it gratefully, but tried to keep their physical contact to a minimum. She was aware that Vulcans were touch telepaths. It would not do to have Lt. Spock know just how attractive she found him to be.

When Nyota was safely inside, the process was repeated with Gaila. The Orion had no qualms about revealing emotions she might be feeling. Thankfully, Paolo was the current object of her affections. Lastly, Paolo eased himself up into the duct.

"It's my lot in life to always bring up the rear. Okay, I'm ready, Lt. Spock."

"Then let us proceed. I do would prefer to exit these ducts as quickly as possible."

The foursome set off toward their goal on hands and knees.

* * *

Rachel had been taken to the hospital, her injuries far too serious to be treated at the clinic. When Sirin reached her, the nurses were about to begin prepping her for surgery. She was barely conscious, but managed to give Sirin a weak smile. He squeezed her hand and then a tall, blond female motioned for him aside.

"I'm Dr. Hennig. You are Dr. Silverstein's husband?"

"Yes, I am Sirin."

"Ah, yes, the famous orthopedic surgeon. I wish that we were meeting under other circumstances. Your wife has crush injuries, sustained when a piece of equipment fell on her during the quake. There are lacerations to the spleen and liver, as well as fractures to the pelvis and right femur. I regret to inform you that she has also suffered a miscarriage. We will be taking her to surgery in a few moments to repair the worst of the damage."

Sirin merely nodded and then sat with Rachel until the hospital staff wheeled her away. Then he contacted Esther to let her know all that had taken place.

The surgery was completely successful, taking less than thirty minutes. As a professional courtesy, Sirin was permitted to sit with Rachel in the Recovery Room. As she began to stir, he gave her gentle kisses. Once the staff was satisfied that Rachel was stable, she was transferred to a semi-private room.

Sirin sat with his wife for a few hours before his comm unit went off. There were injured patients who needed his help at San Francisco General.

* * *

After determining that the Starfleet Daycare Center was open, Esther woke Jason and dressed him.

"What's happening, Nana?"

"Oh, sweetie, your Mama got hurt at work. The doctors are taking care of her and your daddy is with her now. Unfortunately, he has to go help some other people who were badly injured in the quake. Your Mama needs me, but little boys are not allowed in the hospital. I'm going to take you to daycare. I need you to be a big, brave boy. Okay?"

"Okay, Nana."

* * *

Spock and his cadets covered the first fifty meters of their journey in a few minutes, not bad progress considering that they were crawling on hands and knees. After the second turn, however, the ducts got narrower and they had to creep along on their bellies.

The conduit was never intended as a passageway, so rough spots and sharp edges were in abundance. Soon all four had cuts and abrasions. In a few of the narrowest areas, Paolo had to push Gaila from behind to get her through.

"I guess I'm a little too curvy. I'd better give up those potato skins from O'Malley's."

"Don't you dare!" exclaimed Paolo. "You're perfect the way you are."

"And you are a sweetie pie!"

"Oh brother!" groaned Nyota.

Spock said nothing as he crept along. Paolo and Gaila's little exchange had at least broken the tension and gotten Cadet Uhura to relax. She seemed much less nervous now.

* * *

Dr. Richard Wardecki was angry, both at himself and his situation. He regretted the harsh words he has spoken to Rachel Silverstein and her husband. Truly, none of what had transpired was her fault, as were none of the things he had blamed her for over the course of a decade and a half.

Rachel and Richard had been classmates. Their families attended the same temple. When the kids were fourteen, two traumatic events occurred. Saul, Rachel's father, died in his sleep from a massive brain aneurysm. Richard's father, Bert Wardecki, an accountant, went to prison on charges of embezzlement and tax evasion.

Richard had always been competitive, always entering the same science fairs and writing contests as Rachel, who usually won. It was so unfair! In his young mind, he felt that Rachel got more sympathy. True her father had died, while his had merely gone to jail. The final straw was when Rachel had gotten the coveted place at Stanford Medical School and a full scholarship from Starfleet. Richard had to be content with med school on Risa, working menial jobs and taking out student loans to pay his way.

During his internship, he had met and married Nurse Milla Shapiro, also from San Francisco. When he had completed his studies, Richard joined a practice which specialized in autoimmune diseases, particularly those suffered by hybrids. Milla had become homesick for San Francisco, so the family had jumped at the chance when a position opened up at a practice there. As on Risa, most of his patients were of mixed heritage, yet he had targeted Rachel's hybrid son during his rant in Rabbi Goldie's office.

No, Richard was not happy with himself, nor was he pleased with the fact that his little son Eli was well on his way to becoming a bully. Richard had taught the boy to stand up for himself, but Eli had taken things a bit too far.

The move had left them financially stressed. Having to find alternate daycare for Eli on short notice had added to this. Richard could not even afford to hire a handyman to help decorate his own office. As a result, he was standing on a step ladder putting up shelves when the quake hit. He tumbled, landing on the nail gun, which drove several nails into his leg, some into the bone.

Milla found him and called the paramedics, who transferred him to San Francisco General.

* * *

Cendrehu sat at the table in his and Nordu's apartment, discussing the latest Federation trade agreement with his mother the Ambassador and his mother-in-law the Queen. Ainona, their home planet, was rich in minerals. However, the Leethrians took great care to that no damage was done to their planet during the various mining processes. They were very selective as to whom they allowed to do said mining.

Yadeku shook herself awake, bored to tears with all this talk of rocks and crystals.

"If you will all excuse me, I think that I will go check on the eggs."

She made her way to the top floor and the greenhouse where Nordu had nested. The temperature and humidity remained unchanged, perfect conditions for raising offspring. Yadeku smiled to herself and turned to leave. Just then the building began to shake and several panes of glass in the ceiling started to loosen from the framing.

Fearing for the eggs, Yadeku spread her wings over them, covering all but two before glass came raining down on them.

Her family heard her screams and came running. Cut and bleeding, with one broken wing, Yadeku was rushed to San Francisco General.

**TBC**

**See note on my profile**


	17. Shaken Part III

I don't own Star Trek, any of the canon characters, nor do I make any profit from my writings. If I did, it would really shake up my world!

**Shaken Part III**

After several more minutes of crawling, Spock and the cadets reached a wide area in the duct work. Spock ordered everyone to take a brief rest before they continued on. Chief Engineer Mohdi confirmed that there were still over 200 meters to travel before they reached the access grating in the building's main lobby. He had been tracking the four via Spock's open comm link. Thus far they had remained on course.

However, the most difficult part of their journey lay ahead. The duct was about to narrow again and they would have to propel themselves upward.

* * *

Richard Wardecki had been incredibly fortunate. The pneumatically driven nails had penetrated his left femur and had nicked the femoral artery. They had not damaged any major nerves and Sirin was easily able to repair the damage.

Sirin took a few moments to meditate in the surgeon's lounge before beginning the next procedure. He was still angry with the man over the incidents at the Temple Daycare and in Rabbi Goldie's office. His Hippocratic and Healers' Oaths required him to put such feelings aside and act in the best interests of his patient. He was also very concerned for Rachel and saddened over the loss of their unborn child. Once Sirin found his center, he contacted Esther.

"We're fine here, Sirin. Rachel is sleeping peacefully. They've sedated her, which is probably for the best. Jason is at Starfleet Daycare. Don't worry. We'll get through this."

"I am certain that you are correct, Esther. I thank you for your affection and your care."

"You're welcome, dear."

"I will check in again later, Sirin out."

* * *

His internal sense of time told Spock that they had been working their way through the duct work for an hour, thirty-five minutes, and twelve point six three seconds. In truth, it seemed much longer. He was beginning to experience some difficulty breathing. Most likely this could be attributed to the narrowed passageway and his inability to fully expand his chest. Also, the air was full of moisture, not the breathing mixture of choice for one born on a desert planet.

He could hear Cadet Uhura coughing behind him. She had been raised in Kenya, also a warm and dry place. He stopped for a moment and listened. Gaila and Paolo were also breathing with difficulty. Paolo was pushing Gaila through narrow spots and she was pulling him up in return. Spock realized that they needed to exit the duct work as quickly as possible, before all became seriously ill. Their progress had already begun to slow and they were nearing the point of exhaustion. At this rate it would be at least another twenty minutes before they reached their goal.

* * *

Dr. Andi Powers called Sirin in on a consultation. The patient was a Leethrian female named Yadeku, 459 years of age. She had suffered a broken wing as the result of falling debris from the quake. Numerous lacerations on the wing's surface had been repaired with surgical glue and synthetic leather, but Andi was a bit uncertain if she would be able to repair the fracture. Imaging studies revealed that the Leethrian wing skeletal structure was similar to that of most Terran birds. Bird wings had many of the same bones as Human arms. Yadeku had broken a bone that corresponded to the radius, the long thin bone above the thumb.

Andi should be able to repair the damage easily. She had done this on Humans hundreds of times. Sirin encouraged her to proceed.

"Andi, you have a better chance of restoring the wing's function than any other surgeon on staff."

"Thanks, Boss. I'll do my best."

* * *

Chief Engineer Mohdi had his hands full with various rescue efforts. He had been tracking Spock's party via the Vulcan's comm signal. The youngsters were just a few meters from their goal.

"Andrews, take Mitchell with you and run down to the lobby. Clear the area around the wall vent and pull it off."

Andrews hurriedly complied. However, by the time she and Mitchell arrived, Spock had already removed the vent cover and was preparing to exit the duct, a drop of almost two meters to the floor below. The lobby was full of cadets who had been evacuated from various labs and simulators, all waiting for the order indicating it was safe for them to go to their dorms.

"Clear the way, people! Move! Except for you, Cadets Jres and Rwel. I need you to help these folks down out of the air vent."

The two Xtazzi males were nearly three meters in height, with twice the strength of the average Vulcan male. They had Spock, Uhura, Gaila, and Paolo standing on the floor within seconds.

"I ...thank you... for your... assistance" Spock managed to croak out between coughs and labored breaths.

Andrews noted that the others with him were coughing too, and that all were covered in cuts and bruises.

"We need to get you folks over to Medical."

* * *

Dr. Ames took a quick break. He had been treating a steady stream of minor injuries for the last few hours, mostly cuts, sprains, and a few fractures. People had either tripped over things in the dark or had unsecured items fall on them during the quake. So far, he had heard of only one serious injury. Dr. Silverstein had been badly hurt when a medication rack tipped over on her.

Nurse Melba stood in the doorway of the lounge.

"I'm sorry to do this to you, Dr. Bob, but I have four people who were just pulled out of an air duct. They're coughing and experiencing shortness of breath. Of them is Lt. Spock. He's coughing up blood. The scans show that all of them have contracted a variant of Legionnaire's Disease."

"It figures. That darn Vulcan kid never does anything half way."

* * *

The Starfleet Center for Disease Control quickly confirmed that Lt. Spock and Cadets Angelli, Uhura, and ElFarisa were all infected with a mutant strain of _Legionella pneumophilia_. Treatment with the antibiotic roxithromycin would cure the ailment. However, the side effects could be most unpleasant, especially in Vulcans. Spock's unique hybrid physiology added to the problem.

Within minutes of the drug's administration, he began to experience nausea, vomiting, a severe headache, and vertigo.

Dr Ames consulted Healer T'Mena at the Vulcan Embassy.

"There is no other option, Dr. Ames. Roxithromycin is the drug of choice for this ailment. I have used it in the past and simply sedated the patient for several hours until the symptoms passed."

"Thank you, Healer T'Mena. That would not have occurred to me."

Dr. Ames prepared a hypo-spray and approached the miserable young Vulcan.

"Son, it's time for you to take a little nap."

* * *

When Spock woke up several hours later, he asked the nurse for some water. She raised the head of his biobed slowly so he could drink it.

"Are you experiencing any pain or dizziness, Lieutenant?"

"No, none at all. I would like to know the status of the three cadets who were also infected."

"They have all been treated and released to quarters. We'll probably release you in an hour or so, once the doctor has a chance to check you over one more time. You will most likely be confined to quarters for forty-eight hours."

"Understood."

"Spock, my friend, is that you?" came a voice from the other side of the curtain.

"Yes, it is I. Devi?"

"Sadly, yes. My motorized cart was a bit top heavy and flipped over during the quake, pinning me under it and breaking my leg. They have used the osteogenerator as much as they dared, but it is really not designed for Hoorians. I will be taking chemical bone growth stimulators and wearing a cast for a few days. They will only let me out of here if I can find someone to keep an eye on me in case of complications."

"As I am to be confined to quarters, perhaps you could stay with me."

"Excellent, my friend, most excellent."

Nurse Melba returned to Spock's side with his comm unit.

"This thing has been going off every half hour since Dr. Ames put you under. Someone really wants to get in touch with you."

Spock checked for messages. Esther had tried to contact him at least a dozen times. There were three missed calls from Sirin and one from his mother. She must have heard about the quake.

* * *

Esther quickly filled Spock in on the situation with Rachel.

"Spock, I can't leave her alone. Sirin's likely to be in surgery for hours. Jason's the one I'm really worried about. I took him over to Starfleet Daycare. He knows his mama got hurt, but no details. Rachel and Sirin hadn't told him about the baby yet. He seemed so very frightened. I also got a message from the daycare center. They are a bit overwhelmed, as rescue personnel are dropping off extra kids while they cope with the crisis. They want any families who are able to pick up their kids."

"Do not concern yourself, Esther. The medical staff has assured me that I am not contagious. When I am released, I will pick up Jason and take him home with me."

"Thank you, dear. That's a huge relief. Oh, he's got a backpack with several changes of clothes and a few toys. May sure you get that too."

"Understood, Esther. Spock out."

* * *

Forty-five minutes later, a very strange trio left the Starfleet Daycare facility. A Vulcan in a shredded gray instructor's uniform carried a furry brown backpack with bunny ears and a small boy in footed, dog print pajamas. A Hoorian on crutches and wearing a full leg cast hobbled by his side.

The sun was just coming up, but it had already been a long day.

**TBC**

A/N: It's short, but better than nuthin', at least I hope so. See profile note.


	18. On The Mend

I don't own Star Trek, any of the canon characters, nor do I make any profit from my writings. I hope to be on the mend soon myself.

**On The Mend **

Spock, Jason, and Devi slowly made their way across the Academy Quad. Once they reached Sato Hall, their first stop was Devi's quarters so he could gather the clothing and personal items required while he was staying with Spock. Jason clung to his "Uncle, " not allowing Spock to put him down. When Devi had everything he needed, Spock helped him carry it next door.

While Devi was getting cleaned up and changed into pajamas, Spock sat down in his favorite chair and pulled out his comm unit, Jason still hanging on to him for dear life. The child had not uttered a word since Spock and Devi collected him from daycare. Spock texted Esther and Sirin, notifying them that Jason was now safely with him. He listened to a message from his mother, who had been informed of his illness by Starfleet Medical.

By the time Spock had composed a reassuring reply, Devi emerged from the bathroom exhausted. He limped into the living room and dropped himself heavily onto Spock's couch.

"Ah, this is very pleasant, my friend. I would like to establish myself here if you don't mind."

"Indeed not. If you are comfortable, I will excuse myself to see to my own person."

"I'm fine, go right ahead."

Spock headed for his bedroom with Jason's arms still wrapped tightly around his neck. Showering and changing clothes was going to prove a challenge.

* * *

The most difficult surgeries behind him, Sirin began his post-op rounds. All his patients were doing well, no major complications. The last one he needed to check on was Richard Wardecki. Sirin hoped Wardecki would still be unconscious, saving him the odious chore of having to converse with him. Alas, it was not to be. Wardecki was awake and sitting up.

"Good morning, Dr. Sirin. I understand that I have you to thank for the excellent mending job on my leg. Thank you! Also, I would like to apologize for my harsh words in Rabbi Goldie's office. Rachel may have told you that she and I have a history. I have always been jealous of your wife's intelligence and accomplishments. As children and teens, we often competed for the same honors. Rachel usually won."

"Rachel did not share all the details with me. However, I will accept your apology."

"Again, thank you. I would also like to express my regrets to Rachel in person."

"That may not happen for some time, as she was seriously injured during the earthquake."

"I am truly sorry to hear that. By the way, that is one fine boy you have. My Eli truly did provoke Jason, yet he only acted out of concern for the rabbit and the other child. I hope you two have a few more like him. He seems strong and healthy. That's my specialty, you know, treating hybrids who aren't thriving. Many are subject to autoimmune diseases. Often they're also "only children, " as the first pregnancy causes their mothers to form antibodies against subsequent fetuses. My new boss, Dr. Callahan is working on an approach to prevent this."

Wardecki stifled a yawn.

"Excuse me, Dr. Sirin. I'm feeling a bit sleepy."

"I will let you rest, however I would like to discuss this topic with you further."

"Any time" said Wardecki as he closed his eyes.

* * *

Spock looked about his room, searching for something to distract the little one. Aha! There on a shelf he spotted the basket of things he had used in class to teach the Vulcan alphabet. Many of the items would be considered toys.

Spock placed the basket on the floor just outside the bathroom. Jason finally allowed Spock to set him down, though the child had still not spoken a word. He left the door slightly ajar so the boy could hear him and hurriedly made himself presentable in jeans and a sweatshirt. He examined his gray instructor's uniform, torn in at least a dozen places and most likely beyond mending. He tossed it into the recycling bin in the storeroom. Jason had followed him and now had his arms wrapped around Spock's leg. Spock noted that the youngster was still in his pajamas.

"Jason, I am not going to leave you until your father or Nana Esther come to get you. Please release my leg. Let us get you suitably attired and then we will find some breakfast."

"Okay, 'Pog."

Jason let go of Spock and grabbed his backpack, selecting jeans and a t-shirt with zebras on it. When he was dressed, the two went to the kitchen. Oatmeal, fruit, and soy milk would have to do for all three of them, as not much else available. Spock had planned a trip to T'Esha's Organic Grocery for later that afternoon.

* * *

Cendrehu had left Nordu several messages and had contacted her telepathically. She knew of Yadeku's injury and the damage to the greenhouse. However, no one had possessed the courage to tell her of the two lost eggs. After more than twelve hours on duty, Nordu came home to a depressing scene.

Queen Iliathu had just returned from the hospital with Yadeku, having promised Dr. Powers that she would keep her daughter under careful supervision. Iliathu would delay her return to Ainona until Yadeku was fully recovered. Yadeku's mended wing was a patchwork of bits of synthetic leather. These would fall away as the damage was healed from within. The damage to Yadeku's soul might take somewhat longer to repair.

Nordu ran to her sister and embraced her, causing Yadeku to break into sobs.

"Sister, I have failed you. Two of your eggs were smashed by falling debris."

"Dear Yadeku! You saved most of them at the risk of your own life. You have not failed me! It is a sadness, to be certain. We will mourn and then we will continue on. You must focus your energy on your recovery."

Queen Iliathu and Cendrehu joined the sisters in their embrace, then Cendrehu led his wife to one of the condo's smaller bathrooms. He had transferred the remaining eggs there where proper heat and humidity could be maintained.

"This will be a safe place until the greenhouse is repaired. I have buried the damaged eggs among the plants, that they may help to nourish the hatchlings."

Nordu just nodded before finally allowing herself to weep.

* * *

Sirin checked his messages, relieved to know that Jason was with Spock and surprised to learn that his cousin was also "babysitting" an injured Hoorian. A call was definitely in order.

"Good morning, Spock. Thank you so much for taking care of Jason."

"Cousin, I am merely doing my duty as his _en'ahr'at_."

"None the less, it is appreciated. Might I speak with him?"

"Certainly."

Spock summoned Jason to the terminal and placed the child on his lap.

"Daddy!"

"Hello, my son."

"Daddy, I'm playing with 'Pog's toys. He has good toys from Vulcan. We are taking care of 'Pog's friend, Mr. Devi. 'Pog made oatmeal, but Nana's is better."

This made Sirin chuckle. Everything Esther made was delicious.

"It sounds as though you are managing well. Be a good boy for Uncle Spock. I will call you again when I am able. I love you, my son."

"I love you, too, Daddy. Bye."

As the terminal screen went dark, Devi stirred over on the couch and then opened his eyes.

"Look, 'Pog. Mr. Devi is awake now. You said we could watch telecom when he woke up."

"Quite true, I did say that. What would you like to watch?"

"Buddy Bunny!"

* * *

Jason and Devi roared with laughter as the images filled the large screen in Spock's living room. Buddy Bunny rode in the sidecar of a hovercycle driven by his friend Korey Koala. These were not cartoon characters, but rather living animals that had been trained to sit in remote-controlled model vehicles. Thus far, Buddy and Korey had traveled by houseboat, dune buggy, and cable car.

At last they reached their destination, Golden Gate Park, where they ate a picnic lunch with monkeys and squirrels.

"Most illogical. There are no monkeys in Golden Gate Park."

The program ended and Jason returned to the basket of Vulcan playthings.

"Spock, my friend?"

"Yes, Devi?"

"Could you put up with a little more illogical programming? I am doing some personal research on North American culture, specifically the United States of America in the mid-twentieth century. This is when the society began to change from male-dominated to one where the sexes were more equal. I am interested in this topic because Hoorian society is also undergoing a change. Until recently, we had been completely matriarchal."

"Fascinating. What program would you like to watch?"

"The series is called _I Love Lucy_. The episode is from Season #2, "Job Switching."

* * *

Rachel was finally awake. She looked over at Esther, seated by her biobed, and tried to manage a smile. It didn't last long, though. Soon she dissolved into tears. Esther rushed over and embraced her.

"It's okay, baby girl. You have a right to your tears. You don't have to hide them."

Sirin arrived a few moments later. He had managed to get away from the hospital for an hour, but had more surgeries scheduled in the afternoon. Esther hurried home to shower and change clothes. Thankfully, the family's friend Jasmine had seen to the needs of the pets.

Sirin simply held his wife as they mourned the loss of their child together. When Esther returned, he composed himself and went back to SF General.

* * *

The television program had been filmed in 1952, after World War II when gender roles in North America were indeed beginning to change. The husbands in this situation comedy, Ricky and Fred, believed that their wives had life easy. Doing housework had to be much easier than earning a living outside the home. Their spouses, Lucy and Ethel felt that quite the opposite was true, and so they had taken jobs at a chocolate factory. Both pairs soon learned the error of their ways.

Even Spock could appreciate the humor as Lucy and Ethel were unable to wrap the candies fast enough to keep up with the conveyer belt.

"My father would enjoy this!" laughed Devi. "He has been a househusband for thirty-five years, raising nine children while my mother travels the galaxy for Healers Without Borders. I am the first male in my family to seek higher education, let alone leave the planet."

Spock had always thought Devi's accomplishments impressive. Now put in the context of Hoorian society, they were even more so.

* * *

Spock located the desired PADD and called up his list of downloaded restaurant menus, concentrating on those that delivered to the Academy campus. Such fare would have to suffice, as he was confined to quarters. Jason needed to be fed, as did Devi. Hoorians had high metabolic rates, so Devi ate five small meals a day along with several snacks. Spock was just deciding on Chinese from Wong's when his door buzzer rang. He pressed the button that activated the intercom.

"Yes?"

"Lieutenant Spock?"

"Yes, this is Spock."

"I'm Petty Officer Hill from Food Services. The Academy Clinic notified us of your limited duty status and had ordered vegetarian meals for three for the next two days. I have your lunch, sir."

Spock opened the door and accepted several containers from the young woman, making certain to thank her before she departed. He set Jason and Devi up with vegetable soup at the coffee table, and then made a tray for himself. He was about to eat it when the door buzzer rang again.

"Yes?"

"Spock, it's Rabbi Goldie."

Spock let the rabbi in. She was carrying a casserole.

"I can't stay long. I'm on my way to visit Rachel. I'm a Starfleet sanctioned auxiliary chaplain, you know. Esther mentioned that you and Jason like noodle kugel, so I made you some. You can heat it up for dinner later."

Rabbi Goldie gave Jason a kiss and hug and then hurried off.

* * *

Rachel had calmed considerably by the time Rabbi Goldie reached the hospital. Even so, the tears were still flowing. Rabbi Goldie added a few tears of her own, along with prayers and condolences. The older woman had also experienced a similar sorrow.

"Rachel, nobody can know how you feel who hasn't lost a child. The pain eases over time, but never entirely goes away. It is a sad thing, but you must draw on faith and family for strength. We will all be here for you, to help in any way that we can."

* * *

When they had finished their lunch, Spock cleaned up, grateful for the disposable tableware food services had sent. Devi was nodding off on the couch again and Jason was playing happily on the floor. Spock sat at his terminal and checked for messages. There was a general notice from Admiral Barnett, canceling all classes and activities until Friday morning. There was minor damage throughout the campus. This would allow Maintainance time to execute repairs.

Spock was relieved that his confinement would not be the cause of his cadets missing class. He sent messages to all his students, assigning additional reading to make up for lost lecture time. As he was reviewing his notes for the latest modification to the Kobayashi Maru test, Amanda called.

"Greetings, Mother."

"Good afternoon, my son. You look a little pale, but otherwise not too bad."

"I am relatively undamaged, Mother, as I told you in my message."

"You also have a talent for understatement, like your father. You'll just have to indulge your poor old Human mother and her need to see and hear you for herself."

"As you wish."

"How is Jason doing?"

"He seems to have relaxed somewhat. He does not truly grasp what has occurred. Sirin and Rachel had not informed him of...you know of what I speak."

"Yes, dear, I know. I'm glad that he has you, a relative who is truly concerned for his welfare, not left in the care of servants."

Both mother and son were silent for a moment, each recalling their own unfortunate incident. Sarek had been off planet when five-year-old Spock had found Amanda doubled over and bleeding in her bedroom. She had not come to get him ready for school that morning. Amanda had been whisked off to the VSA medical center by servants, Spock was sent off to school. When he returned, a servant informed him that his mother had suffered a miscarriage. Spock had only his pet sehlat for comfort.

"I will do all that I can for him, Mother."

"I know you will, dear. Just remember that Jason has been raised in Terran society, accustomed to physical comforting and touch."

"Understood."

As Amanda signed off, Spock reflected on Jason and his responsibilities to the child as his godfather. Though he was uncomfortable with physical displays of affection, he would put the boy's needs ahead of his own.

Devi was sound asleep and snoring. Jason was beginning to yawn, though he shook his head when Spock suggested a nap. However, when Spock settled himself down in a recliner for a bit of light meditation, Jason climbed up next to him. Soon the child was asleep.

Yes, touch was an important component in Jason's well being. It would help mend the mental trauma the child had endured. Touch could also be pleasant, thought Spock as he recalled all the times he and Cadet Uhura had accidentally touched while in the air ducts. He had brushed up against her arms and legs. Her skin had been so very soft...

**TBC**

_en'ahr'at _godparent

A/N:

About ten years ago, my little goddaughter Ariana was absolutely captivated by a Canadian television program called _Once Upon A Hamster_. Hammie and his friends were live animals that rode around in radio-controlled vehicles and had great adventures. This was a wonderful, calming show, perfect for manic mornings.

As for Lucy, my hubby, Tigger23505 issued a challenge. "There's got to be a way to work a reference to Lucy and the Chocolate Factory into a Trek fic." Comments?


	19. Aftershocks

I don't own Star Trek, any of the canon characters, nor do I make any profit from my writings. The continuing support I have received for this story has been given me many pleasant shocks after shocks. Thank you all so much!

**Aftershocks**

Devi was snoring on the sofa. Jason had curled up next to Spock in the recliner and was soon fast asleep. Spock had tried his best to meditate, however thoughts of the day's events and his earlier proximity to a certain lovely cadet made the attempt futile. The drugs Dr. Ames had given him were also taking a toll, causing him to become quite drowsy. He soon followed Jason into sleep. Except for Devi's snores, Spock's apartment was nearly silent for the next few hours.

_The dream was a very pleasant one. Spock lay in a hammock at a beachfront hotel on Risa. Someone was stroking his hair and his face. He did not recognize them through his half closed eyes, but the chocolate skin that covered those lovely hands was so very soft. Suddenly the hammock began to swing violently!_

"Wake up, 'Pog! Earthquake!"

And so it was, the ground shaking as San Francisco experienced the first in a series of powerful aftershocks. Jason began to cry and Spock lifted him with one arm while assisting Devi with the other. They sat on the hallway floor, where the structure had the most reinforcement. The event lasted less than two minutes.

* * *

Esther silently gave thanks for the sedatives that Dr. Hennig had ordered for her daughter. Rachel slept through the aftershock and the brief loss of power while the hospital generator kicked in. It occurred to Esther that her little grandson might be terrified, so she called Spock's comm unit. When the young Vulcan answered, he actually seemed somewhat relieved to see her.

"Greetings, Esther."

"Hello, Spock. I'm just checking up on you guys. Are you holding up okay?"

"We are doing quite well, merely a bit shaken up. Would you like to speak with Jason?"

"Oh, indeed I would."

Spock held his comm unit close to the little one, enabling him to see his grandmother's face.

"Hi, Nana! Are you helping Mama get better?"

"Yes, my darling boy. The doctors think that we can bring her home on Saturday. She's sleeping right now. I'll have her call you when she wakes up. Are you being good for Uncle Spock?"

"Yes, Nana. I am helping him take care of Mr. Devi."

The conversation continued for several minutes, with Jason telling Esther all about Spock's wonderful toys, Buddy Bunny, and the lunch that been delivered to them. The distraction was most effective, as the little one once again forgot his terrors, finally letting go of Spock's neck.

* * *

Sirin was thankful that his last scheduled surgical procedure was now completed. The aftershock had caused no interruptions. After a quick check of the young woman's progress in the post-op ward, he hurried to his office to shower and change clothes. There were a few patients from the morning's surgeries that he needed to see.

When he reached the Orthopedic Ward, Myra Alexander, the head nurse gave him a warm smile.

"All your patients are doing just fine, Dr. Sirin, no complications thus far."

"That is most pleasing."

Sirin reviewed his patients' progress reports and made a few changes to medications and care orders. He was not scheduled to be on call that evening, so he looked forward to spending some time with Rachel after a brief visit with his son. He bid Myra farewell and started down the hall toward the lift.

"Dr. Sirin?" a voice called from one of the patient rooms. It was Richard Wardecki.

Sirin turned and entered Wardecki's room. An older, white-haired gentleman stood at Wardecki's bedside.

"Dr. Sirin, I'd like to introduce my boss, Dr. Kevin Callahan. Dr. Sirin is the brilliant surgeon who fixed my leg. He and his wife Rachel have a charming hybrid son, Jason."

Dr. Callahan's ears pricked at this statement. He was eager to hear more. As far as Callahan knew, there was only one Vulcan-Human hybrid, the son of the famous Ambassador Sarek.

"Dr. Sirin, in the interest of our research, I would like to ask you a few questions. Some of them might seem rather personal. I hope you won't mind."

"I am willing to answer them in order to be of assistance."

"Thank you, sir. Your wife is a Human?"

"Indeed. We have a son who is nearly two years old."

"I see. Was he conceived naturally or by means of in vitro fertilization?"

"His conception was natural."

"Was this the first pregnancy?"

"Yes. Since my son's birth, my wife has suffered two miscarriages."

"I grieve with you, Dr. Sirin. Might you describe the circumstances of these unfortunate events?"

Sirin steeled himself. The lost of those two unborn children had affected him deeply, reminding him of the deaths of his first wife and infant daughter. However, Callahan's research might prove helpful to him and Rachel for future pregnancies. They both desired more children.

"The first miscarriage was early in the first trimester, caused by a DNA incompatibility. The second, a pregnancy of nearly twelve weeks, occurred only last night. Rachel suffered traumatic injuries which included a pelvic fracture and splenic rupture."

"Good heavens!" exclaimed Callahan. "Your wife has surely received a massive dose of Vulcan DNA as a result! What measures have been taken to prevent her from making antibodies against future offspring?"

Sirin looked stunned.

"I...do not know. My wife is a Starfleet officer and under care of physicians at the Academy Medical Center."

Callahan grabbed his coat.

"We need to go there at once!"

* * *

Jason was once again calm, returning to his basket of Vulcan "playthings" now located in the middle of Spock's living room floor. Devi's latest dose of pain medication had kicked in, so he felt up to the task of rebraiding his hair, which had been combed and placed under a knit beanie after his shower. When the hat was removed, it unleashed a cascade of multicolored tresses nearly three meters in length. Jason found this absolutely fascinating.

"Mr. Devi, you have a lot of hair, more than my Mama. Your hair has lots of colors. Why?"

Spock had also been curious about his Hoorian friend's hair, which he suspected was kept long for cultural and religious reasons. Devi controlled the long braid with a net, allowing him to comply with Starfleet uniform regulations.

"Ah, little one, my hair is this way because it is the Hoorian way. You see these green and pink sections?"

Jason nodded.

"These are the colors of my clan. The yellow and blue sections indicate that I am unmarried, while the orange means that I also have no fiancee. My hair is long because it has never been cut. I will continue to grow and color it until the day I wed. Then I will shave my head and give half of the hair to my wife's mother, as a promise of fidelity. The rest will be a sacrifice to the Creator."

"Okay."

Devi was uncertain as to whether he had satisfied the child's curiosity or merely bored him. It did not matter, so Devi continued with his braiding and then lay on the couch exhausted. He covered himself with Esther's lovely afghan and went to sleep, his long plait draped over the sofa's arm.

* * *

En route to the Academy Medical Center, Sirin made a call to Dr. Angus McKenzie, Rachel's primary care physician. McKenzie left word at the Main Gate and Hospital Quarterdeck, allowing Dr. Callahan admittance to the facility. Once Sirin and Callahan had arrived, a consultation was arranged with McKenzie and Rachel's surgeon, Dr. Hennig.

Dr. Callahan advised his colleagues to start Rachel on some mild immunosuppressants and immunoglobulins, as trauma would have exposed her immune system to the fetal tissue. Rachel's body would have recognized it as foreign and make antibodies against it. These might result in future miscarriages.

"The theory is really not new, you see. In the twentieth century, physicians discovered that Rh-negative mothers who gave birth to Rh-positive babies often had difficulty with future such pregnancies. This led to the development of Rhogam, which we still use today."

All the physicians were in agreement on this course of treatment, and with Rachel's consent, therapy was begun.

* * *

Another aftershock of much shorter duration sent Jason scrambling into Spock's arms again. The little one was still hanging on for all he was worth when Spock's door chime rang.

"Who is there?"

"Lt. Spock, this is Cadet Lee. I've volunteered to deliver meals to those confined to quarters."

"Just a moment, please, Cadet."

Spock tried to set Jason down, but the child refused to let go. Spock had no choice but to carry him over to the door. He let Lee in, who was holding several containers.

"I can bring these in for you, sir. You obviously have your hands full."

"Thank you, Cadet."

Lee set the food and disposable tableware on Spock's kitchen counter, noticing the sleeping form on the couch and the long braid which trailed onto the floor. Apparently his uptight Vulcan language instructor had a home life, complete with wife and child! The little boy in his arms certainly looked like Lt. Spock.

As Lee left the apartment, Spock thanked him again for the food. Once outside again with his cart, Lee consulted his list. His next delivery would be to two of his classmates, Cadets Uhura and ElFarisa. Gaila just loved gossip.

**TBC**

A/N: Please see the note on my profile.


	20. Little Birdies

I don't own Star Trek, any of the canon characters, nor do I make any profit from my writings. A little birdie told me that's probably never going to change. Sigh!

This chapter is dedicated to my "physical terrorists" at the Portsmouth Naval Hospital. A few of them are secret fans.

**Little Birdies**

Having given Lt. Spock and his supposed "family" their meal, Cadet Lee returned to his cart and consulted his list. His next delivery would be to two of his classmates, Cadets Uhura and ElFarisa. Gaila just loved gossip and Lee had quite a crush on her. He hurried across the quad to the girls' dorm.

* * *

"Good heavens, Gaila, put some clothes on! They'll be delivering our dinner any moment!"

"Nyota, sometimes you're such a prude! Besides, I am wearing clothes. This matching bra and panties cost me big time at the _Orion Woman's Secret_. It deserves to be seen."

Nyota had to admit that her friend was a vision in black silk and silver lace. Half the cadets at the Academy seemed to be smitten with Gaila. However, Nyota had no desire to witness another lovesick puppy drooling away. She tossed Gaila a satin wrap robe.

"Spoilsport!" grumbled Gaila as she grudging covered up.

Almost on cue, the door buzzer rang.

Gaila pressed the comm button.

"Who is it?"

"It's Hal Lee with your dinner."

Gaila sauntered sexily over to the door and let him in while Nyota cleared a space on a desk.

"Hello, Hal Lee. What did you bring us?"

"Give me a moment and I'll set it up for you."

Hal unpacked the food and disposable table service.

"Let's see here... We have Greek salad, grilled veggies, and Cornish game hens. This looks yummy. It must have been from the Officers' Mess."

"Cornish game hens? What are they?" asked Gaila as she rearranged her robe, exposing her left leg up to top of the thigh. Nyota rolled her eyes and then explained.

"Oh they're poultry, considered to be a delicacy. They taste a lot like chicken."

Gaila wrinkled up her nose.

"Oh, when I first arrived here an upperclassman warned me never to eat anything that anybody said tastes like chicken because it never does. Anyway, Hal, what's the latest out there in the world?"

"Well, I just delivered dinner for three to Lt. Spock's apartment. I never would have suspected that the guy had a wife and a kid. He seems so uptight."

Though her face betrayed nothing, Nyota's heart sunk to the floor. She listened as Lee went on to explain.

"When the guy opened up his door for me, he was holding the cutest little boy with wavy, dark hair, freckles, and pointed ears. The kid couldn't have been more than two. I didn't get a good look at the missus, as she was covered up and asleep on the sofa. However, she seemed really tiny and had this awesome hairdo, a long braid with sections in all the colors of the rainbow."

Gaila sighed and looked at Nyota.

"Well, girl, I guess we can stop fantasizing about Mr. Tall, Hot, and Vulcan."

Nyota just nodded her head woodenly. It had been a silly infatuation, anyway. Even if he were single, Lt. Spock would probably not be interested in Human females. He certainly would never risk his career by becoming involved with a student.

* * *

Spock, Devi, and Jason were not as lucky as Gaila and Nyota. Oh, they had gotten the same Greek salads and grilled veggies. Unfortunately they had also received that old Academy vegetarian special, Tofu Surprise. This dish always lived up to its name, as it never tasted the same twice in a row. When it was good, it was very good. When it was bad, it was simply inedible.

As cadets, Spock, Devi, and many others used smuggle it out of the Dining Hall and feed it to the many birds and squirrels that inhabited the campus, along with the occasional stray cat.

"I wonder which version we have been gifted with tonight, my friend."

Devi took a tentative taste and then cut the rest of his portion into small pieces. He opened a living room window and placed the offending foodstuff on the ledge. He closed the window and the tofu loaf was immediately snapped up by black-capped chickadees.

"Ooh, look 'Pog! Birdies!" squealed Jason.

While Spock heated up Rabbi Goldie's noodle kugel, Devi repeated the process with the other two portions of tofu loaf, much to Jason's delight."

Remembering the summer he and his father had built feeders and birdhouses, Spock resolved to purchase a feeder for his window ledge. He suspected that Jason would be visiting him often in the future and a bird watching experience was not only enjoyable but educational. He could teach the little one about many different species of birds, as the Bay Area was a major stop on the bird migration "highway."

* * *

Once Rachel had gotten her first injections, Dr. Callahan left the family alone. They decided that Esther should return home to get some well deserved rest.

"I will spend the night here, Esther. Do not concern yourself. Jason is doing quite well with Spock."

"Okay, Sirin. Speaking of Jason, I promised him that Rachel would call."

Rachel smiled at the thought.

"Good idea, Mom. Chatting with my little guy would go along way toward cheering me up."

As Esther kissed her daughter goodbye, Sirin contacted Spock, who again held the comm unit for Jason.

"Hi Mama!"

"Hi! How's my big boy?"

"Fine, Mama! I am helping 'Pog take of Mr. Devi. We ate noodle kugel and fed Tofu 'Prize to the birds."

Rachel could not help but chuckle at this. As a cadet, she too had eaten many portions of Tofu Surprise. Many more had been shared with the seagulls.

"Mama, Mr. Devi has lots of hair 'cuz he's not married yet..."

Jason amused his Mama for several moments before the call was interrupted by a visitor. Rachel reluctantly said goodbye to her little son as a tiny, blonde woman entered the room.

"Good evening, Dr. Silverstein. I'm Lt. Wren Jacobsen, your physical therapist, or as my patients like to say, "physical terrorist." Most people just call me"Birdie." My mission is to get you up and out of that bed."

She placed a walker in front of Rachel's bed.

"Hi, Birdie. This is my husband, Dr. Sirin."

"Pleased to meet you sir. However, it might be better if you left for a while. Family members tend to be too soft on the patients, can't stand to see them in pain."

Rachel nodded at her husband.

"I'll be fine. Go spend time with Jason and come back later,"

The couple exchanged a brief kiss and then Sirin hurried away.

"That's right, Dr. Silverstein, you _are_ going to be just fine. However, in order to return to your former fitness level, you'll have to endure a bit of discomfort. Remember what they told us in Academy Boot Camp?"

"Yes" groaned Rachel as she grasped the walker and slowly got to her feet. I remember: "Pain is just weakness leaving your body."

She gritted her teeth and took her first step.

* * *

Once inside the house, Esther sighed in relief. It was good to be home. Matt gave her an enthusiastic welcome and then made circles in front of the kitchen door.

"Okay, big fella. Out you go. You've been more than patient."

Esther let Matt out into the backyard and decided to get herself a glass of milk.

That was when she spotted the open cupboard door and the dried fruit mix and bird seed that had been spilled all over the floor. When she bent down to investigate, Ivan jumped out of the cupboard.

Esther quickly caught the parrot and returned him to his perch in the family room. A quick check of his food dish revealed that it still held seed from earlier in the day.

"Shame on you, Ivan. You weren't starving. Well, I guess the aftershocks must have freaked you out."

Back in the kitchen, Esther grabbed the broom, shaking her head in wonder.

"How could one little birdie make all this mess?"

* * *

After he finished his food deliveries, Hal Lee made tracks for O'Malley's. There were to be no classes the next day, so he decided he could afford to stay out late and party a bit with some friends. He could also share what he had learned about Lt. Spock.

Lee found a dozen of his pals at a table and sat in a corner chair. He asked Rozzie the barmaid for another glass and then helped himself to the pitcher in front of him. His buddy Josh Ramsey handed him a basket of pretzels.

"Where have you been all day?"

"Oh, I volunteered to take meals to the "shut-ins," the folks who got hurt during the quake and are restricted to quarters. I got to see Gaila in in her sexy satin kimono. I'm betting that she really is green all over."

"Cool!" A jealous Ramsey and several of the other males raised their glasses to Lee's little "triumph."

"Who else did you see?"

"Well, Lt. Spock, along with his wife and kid..."

Back in the corner booth, Captain Christopher Pike could not believe his ears. Spock married with a kid? When did he have time for all this? It was mid November and they'd only been back on Earth since June. Even Vulcans couldn't make babies that fast. Pike whipped out his comm unit and accessed the POD, or Plan Of the Day. Sure enough, there was Spock's name on the Binnacle List, which indicated staff and students who were unfit for duty due to medical reasons. Spock was listed as confined to quarters.

However, he was not under quarantine.

After receiving a triple order of potato skins and a six pack of Guiness to go, Pike settled up his bar tab and made his way to 317 Sato Hall.

* * *

Ambassador Sarek's shuttle had just landed in San Francisco, after another annoying and useless trip to Risa. He was expected at the UFP Headquarters in Paris the next afternoon, but would be able to rest in his own quarters at the Vulcan Embassy that night. Sensing the Ambassador's fatigue and ill-humor, Stohl the driver got him there as quickly as possible.

Once under his own roof, Sarek finally thought to check his messages and place a subspace call to Amanda on Vulcan.

"Greetings, my wife."

"Hello, my husband. Has your journey been profitable?"

"Not very, I fear. The trade negotiations with Melenia V have been stalled again. The Tellarites do not see why the Federation should protect the planet. As you well know, Tellarites do not argue for reasons. They simply argue. What news do you have?"

"I assume you've heard about the big earthquake in San Francisco."

"Indeed I have. There have also been strong aftershocks."

"True enough. Our son contracted a serious lung infection while escaping from a damaged building with three of his cadets. He's been confined to his quarters for a few days. Also, Sirin's bondmate was seriously injured during the quake, causing her to lose the infant daughter she was carrying. Spock has been taking care of their son."

"This is distressing news, my wife. I suspect that you would like me to check in on our son, just to make sure that he is alright."

"Yes, please. Perhaps T'Rysa has a few goodies she could send along with you."

"Understood. Live long and prosper my wife."

"Live long and prosper, my husband, and hurry home."

Their communication ended, Amanda hurried off to her lecture. It wasn't until she began to speak that she remembered that she hadn't told Sarek that Devi Nhegmi was staying with Spock. Oh well, it was probably of no importance.

* * *

Captain Pike rang Spock's buzzer and was quickly admitted. He handed Spock the beer and potato skins.

"Hey Spock! I saw your name on the Binnacle List and figured you could use some cheering up."

"I assure you that I am fine, Captain. Efforts to "cheer me up" would prove useless as I do not experience..."

"Right, Junior. Save it for someone who might believe it. I just came from O'Malley's where I heard the most interesting..."

Pike was cut off as a small child crashed into his legs. The little boy seemed to be imitating a bird.

"Oh sorry, Mr...man."

"That's okay, little buddy. Spock, who is this little guy?"

"Ah, this is my godchild, Jason, my cousin Sirin's son. Jason, this is my mentor and former commanding officer, Captain Pike."

"Hi Captain."

"Pleased to meet you, Jason."

The little guy returned to his game of running up and down the hallway while flapping his "wings."

Spock opened the takeout box, causing the aroma of melted cheddar to waft through the room. The smell woke Devi, who crawled out from his afghan, yawning and stretching. Pike got a good view of the Hoorian's colorful hair.

"Good grief, is that you, Nhegmi?"

"Yes, sir. Medical would not release me unless I had someone to stay with, as I am taking strong medication. My friend Spock graciously offered to be my host."

Pike dropped into a vacant chair and began to howl with laughter. Spock and Devi looked on in confusion. When the captain finally caught his breath, he explained.

"As I started to tell you before, I just came from O'Malley's where I heard the most interesting story.

A little birdie told me you were married and had a kid. Clearly a misunderstanding."

Spock thought a moment.

" Ah, Cadet Lee, I suspect."

"Yep. I can see how he might be led astray. Nhegmi does have amazing hair. All covered up, a person could draw the wrong conclusion. Spock, Jason looks a lot like you did as a kid."

"I have been told that several times."

"We'll have to clear this up, you know."

"Captain, surely the rumor can do no harm. Also I doubt whether the cadet had malicious intent."

Spock was actually hoping that it would protect him from unwanted romantic advances from his students and other staff members. His life was currently complicated enough.

"You might think so now, kid, but it could really cramp your style in the future."

"Cramp my style?"

"Yeah, you know, interfere with your love life."

"Really sir, I have no plans in the near future to engage in...

"You're still young, Spock. You'll change your mind. Enjoy your spuds and suds. I'm headed back to O'Malley's to set the record straight."

* * *

Pike had not been gone more than fifteen minutes when Sirin arrived. Jason greeted him enthusiastically.

"Ah, my son, I am very glad to see you. However, it is nearly your bed time. I will bathe you and get you ready for sleep."

"Okay, Daddy. I want a story, please."

"What story shall we have, Jason?"

"Naughty birdie, Daddy."

"As you wish, my son."

When the child had been bathed and dressed in clean pajamas, Sirin led him to Spock's spare bedroom. While Jason sipped on some juice, Sirin told him the tale of "A Disobedient Dicky Bird."

After such an eventful day, Jason quickly fell asleep. Sirin tucked him in with his teddy bear and the little, stuffed lara bird he had been playing with, then kissed him on the forehead and turned out the light.

Once back in the living room, Spock introduced his cousin to Devi. Then Sirin picked up his black bag and approached the younger Vulcan. Spock could tell what the healer intended.

"Cousin, I assure you that I am fine. There is no need to trouble yourself over me."

"Spock, I am your elder and I must insist that you obey me in this. I am certain that your physician treated you to the best of his ability, however Vulcans are quite rare in Starfleet, Vulcan-Human hybrids even more so. I wish to do only two things initially. First I will listen to your breathing and then if necessary, perform a diagnostic meld. Please sit all the way forward in your chair."

After Spock had complied, Sirin simply bent down and placed his ear close to Spock's chest.

"Breathe deeply and hold it."

As he did so, Spock began to cough.

"There is still congestion in your lungs. I need to understand the reason for it."

Spock nodded and allowed Sirin to perform the brief healer's meld.

"The drugs have cured the infection, but mucus still remains. We must get rid of it to prevent a secondary infection. Do you have _theris_ leaves?"

"Yes, they are in a container on the counter."

Sirin made a fresh pot of _theris-masu_, or tea and added some other herbs from his satchel to it.

"Here, Cousin, drink this. The taste is vile, but the effect is nearly immediate."

After just a few sips, Spock began to cough. Soon his lungs were clear.

While all of this was occurring, Devi had excused himself to visit the bathroom. On his return, Sirin took note of the young Hoorian's painful gait.

"Devi, I do not believe your cast is properly fitted."

"Most likely not, sir. It was designed for a Human child, not a Hoorian adult. Also, I have removed it once for bathing."

"I am an orthopedic surgeon. Might I take a look at it?"

"Please do."

Upon examination, Sirin discovered several spots where the brace did not actually come in contact with Devi's leg. He added bandages to fill the gaps, giving Devi's leg the support it needed. He also demonstrated a neuropressure technique Devi could do himself to ease some of his pain.

"Ah, thank you so very much."

"You are quite welcome. Now I must take my leave of you and return to my wife."

* * *

Sirin made it as far as the lobby of Sato Hall when he encountered his Uncle Sarek, burdened with two heavy canvas totes.

Sarek nodded in his direction.

"Nephew."

"Uncle."

Each continued on in opposite directions until the ground began to shake and the lobby lights went out. The automatic security system engaged, locking the doors. Sirin and Sarek were trapped inside with each other.

They stood in silence for several minutes. Finally, Sarek spoke.

"Amanda told me of the unfortunate events which have befallen your family. I grieve with thee, Sirin."

"Thank you, Uncle."

Sirin knew of all the people in the universe, Sarek most understood what he and Rachel were going through. He and Amanda had also lost children.

The two Vulcans stood in the lobby several minutes more before the lights came back on and the doors unlocked.

"I bid you good evening, Uncle. I must return to my wife. Live long and prosper."

"Live long and prosper, Sirin."

* * *

As soon as the aftershock began, Jason awoke and ran into the hallway. Spock and Devi did the same. The tired little boy crawled onto Spock's lap and went back to sleep.

When they deemed it safe, Spock and Devi returned to the living room. Devi curled up on the sofa. Spock realized that it was probably useless to put Jason back in his bed, so he simply carried him to the recliner and sat down. Besides, Spock had to remain close to Devi in case he was needed.

As Spock began his meditation, the door buzzer went off once again.

He pressed the comm button on the remote near his chair.

"Who is there?"

"It is your father, my son. I will use my code and let myself in."

"Very well, Father."

A moment later, Sarek was greeted by the most unusual sight. His son rested in a recliner, a sleeping child lay against his chest. The boy wore pajamas with tiny blue birds on them and clutched a small, stuffed bear. The resemblance to a young Spock was amazing. This must be Sirin's boy.

On the sofa, someone was snoring loudly. Said individual was covered with a blanket and faced the wall, so that only a luxurious, multicolored braid was visible. Could his son have a female residing with him?

Sarek looked at his son and raised a questioning brow.

* * *

A/N:

According to my DH, an old salt from way back, the term "Binnacle List" refers to a daily report from a ships physician, listing all those who were unfit for duty. The binnacle was the stand that the ship's compass was mounted on and the place where the doctor tacked up his list.

"A Disobedient Dicky Bird" comes from a collection of Quaker children's stories called The Children's Story Garden. It was published in 1920 by J.B. Lippincott Company and can be found on line if you are interested.


	21. Challenges

I don't own Star Trek, any of the canon characters, nor do I make any profit from my writings. I include this little disclaimer to protect myself from legal challenges.

**Challenges**

The aftershock had passed. Devi returned to his sofa, and Spock lifted Jason, carrying him to the recliner and seating himself there as well. As Spock began his meditation, the door buzzer went off once again.

He pressed the comm button on the remote near his chair.

"Who is there?"

"It is your father, my son. I will use my code and let myself in."

"Very well, Father."

A moment later, Sarek was greeted by the most unusual sight. His son rested in a recliner, a sleeping child lay against his chest. The boy wore pajamas with tiny blue birds on them and clutched a small, stuffed bear. The resemblance to a young Spock was amazing. This must be Sirin's boy.

On the sofa, someone was snoring loudly. Said individual was covered with a blanket and faced the wall, so that only a luxurious, multicolored braid was visible. Could his son have a female residing with him? If so, this flew in the face of Vulcan propriety and could not go unchallenged.

Sarek looked at his son and raised a questioning brow.

Spock carefully slid out of his chair and removed the heavy sweatshirt he had been wearing all day. He wrapped it around the sleeping child, hoping that the body heat and scent the garment retained would help the little one remain asleep. Then he motioned for Sarek to join him at the table in the dining area.

"Good evening, Father."

"Good evening, my son. It would appear that you have guests."

"Indeed. The boy is Sirin and Rachel's son. As I am presently confined to quarters, I am able to care for him during this unfortunate time."

"Yes, your mother informed me of this. It is good that you do your duty as his _en'ahr'at."_

"It is no burden, for he is well-behaved."

Spock took note of the heavy totes Sarek was holding.

"And speaking of burdens, Father, it would appear that you are laden with treats from T'Rysa."

Spock took the bags and unpacked the contents, setting the various dishes on the table.

"Have you eaten?"

"I have not, my son. Your mother was anxious for me to determine your state of health."

"Ah. I am not contagious, and have no fever. Sirin was here not long ago and gave me an expectorant to clear my lungs. He was satisfied that I will make a full recovery."

"Very good, my son. However, you still have not told me who is sleeping on the sofa."

"That is my Instructional Aide and friend, Lt. J.G. Devi Nhegmi."

At the mention of his name, Devi awoke and stood. Sarek realized his error at once. This was not a female, but a young Hoorian male. His surname and clan colors were familiar, those of the Hoorian royal family.

* * *

Rachel was exhausted. "Birdie" had pushed her almost to the limit of her endurance, challenging her to take "just one more step" and then another and another. With the aid of her walker, Rachel had managed to travel to the nurses' station and back.

Once she had finally returned to her bed, there were stretching and strength-building exercises. These were painful, but Rachel persevered. The sooner she was mobile, the sooner she could return to her family and her work.

At last, Birdie decided that Rachel had labored enough for one evening.

"I'll be back in the morning to challenge you again, Rachel."

"Wonderful!" groaned Rachel. "I'm so looking forward to it!"

When Birdie had gone, Rachel closed her eyes, nearly asleep. She almost didn't hear Sirin come in. He sat down in the recliner that Dr. McKenzie had ordered for Esther and took his wife's hand, drawing it to his lips.

"Umm, hi handsome. I'm glad I don't have to fall asleep without my nice, warm Vulcan. I missed you."

"And I you."

Rachel shut her eyes again, falling into a deep and medicated sleep.

There was little rest for Sirin and his attempts to meditate failed. Images of the children and wife he had lost filled his head. The best he could manage was to blocks these thoughts from Rachel.

* * *

Spock heated T'Rysa's vegetable stew, flat bread, and steamed brown rice. Sarek assisted Devi in taking a seat at the table and then the two formally introduced themselves.

"Mr. Ambassador, it is most pleasing to meet the father of my friend."

"Please call me Sarek. Devi, your clan name is Nhegmi?"

"That is correct, sir."

"So you must be related to Chara Nhegmi, the Hoorian Ambassador to the Federation."

"Yes, she is my grandmother. I am the son of her daughter Hama."

Spock placed hot food before Devi and Sarek.

"Thank you, Spock. I have met Devi's mother, a distinguished physician. I have worked with Ambassador Chara Nhegmi on many occasions, including the first diplomatic mission to Hooria. That was a challenging experience."

Spock returned to the table with his own food.

"How so, Father?"

"As you may have learned from Devi, Hoorian society is matriarchal. It was initially difficult for the Hoorians to accept that most Federation member worlds are or have been of male-dominated. At first they assumed that your mother was the ambassador from Vulcan and refused to conduct negotiations with me."

Devi began to laugh.

"I heard this story from my grandmother. Your wife rescued you from the barber!"

"Indeed. When the Hoorians learned that I was a married man, they became quite upset over the fact that my head was unshaven. "You dishonor your wife by growing hair! She has taken you as mate, so there is no need to try and attract another." A group of priestesses pushed me into a chair and bound me. The barber was preparing to shave my head when Amanda prevented them.

"Stop!" she cried. "My husband's hair is tied to his virility. If you shave him, he will be unable to perform his husbandly duties."

"The priestesses gasped at this. Apparently this was very important in Hoorian society. A husband who can not perform may be released from his marriage vows."

"Very true!" exclaimed Devi as he roared with laughter. When Devi finally settled down, the men noticed a pair of sleepy, green eyes staring at them over the edge of the table.

"I'm hungry, 'Pog."

* * *

Nyota reviewed her lesson for the tenth time. If she studied very hard, perhaps Lt. Spock would allow her to take the Advanced Conversational Vulcan Exam. If she could successfully challenge it, there would be no need to take anymore classes from him. She would not have to risk an accidental touch that would reveal the depth of her feelings for him.

Yes, this was a good plan. Once she was no longer confined to quarters, Nyota intended to spend as much time as possible in the Language Lab practicing her pronunciation. If she could not capture her teacher's heart, then she would master the Vulcan language and put all thoughts of the handsome Vulcan behind her.

* * *

By the time Christopher Pike returned to O'Malley's, most of Cadet Lee's friends had left and been replaced by others. Lee told the tale of Spock's "wife" to all who would listen, his description of her fabulous hairdo becoming more elaborate with each telling.

Pike pulled up a chair next to Lee.

"Son, you don't have your facts quite right. Lt. Spock isn't married. That wasn't a woman you saw there, and the kid isn't Spock's."

Cadet Lee didn't hear him. In just a few seconds he had gone from sobriety-challenged to unconscious. Pike sighed and called for the medics. Lee needed a detox treatment.

* * *

Sarek watched as his son placed the child on one knee and then offered him potato skins and honey cakes.

"My son, he calls you 'Pog?"

"Yes, Father. He is not yet two years old and has not grown up hearing _Vuhlkansu_ spoken at home. However, he is learning quickly."

Jason looked at Sarek and then back at Spock.

"_Vi_?" he asked. (Who?)

The usage was not quite correct, but the small child got his point across. He understood more than Sarek might give him credit for.

"Ah, forgive my manners. Jason, this is S'chn T'gai Sarek cha Skon, my father, _sa'mekh t'nash-veh. _He isyour great-uncle, _toz-ot'al tu._"

Jason raised a small hand in the _ta'al_.

"_Tonk-peh, toz-ot'al."_ (Hello, Uncle.)

"_Tonk-peh_, Jason."

The child had given an informal greeting, but it was not Sarek's place to correct him. It was obvious that Jason's challenges were social, not intellectual. Sarek had to admit that the child was very intelligent, just as Spock had been.

* * *

Sirin finally managed an hour of sleep, filled with disturbing nightmares. With his shields no longer in place, Rachel was party to them through their bond. She awoke when he did.

"My love, you've been traumatized. Everyone has been comforting me. You've lost a child as well. Your cumulative loss is a big one. Maybe it's time to consult a healer."

**TBC**

A/N:

Shorter than I wanted, but the power keeps going off! I need to post this while I can!


	22. Reputation Part I

I don't own Star Trek, any of the canon characters, nor do I make any profit from my writings. I include this little disclaimer to prevent accusations of theft of artistic property, thereby protecting my reputation!

**Reputation Part I**

Sirin finally managed an hour of sleep, filled with disturbing nightmares. With his shields no longer in place, Rachel was party to them through their bond. She awoke when he did.

"My love, you've been traumatized. Everyone has been comforting me. You've lost a child as well. Your cumulative loss is a big one. Maybe it's time to consult a healer."

"Perhaps, however I should like to try and resolve my issues myself first."

"Okay, but don't let this go on too long."

Rachel carefully scooted over to one side of her bed, motioning for Sirin to join her. Sirin raised a brow.

"My wife, the presence of two individuals in one bed will lead to erroneous readings. We may incur the wrath of the nursing staff."

Having said this, he slid into the bed next to Rachel anyway.

"Uh huh. I'm not worried about it 'cuz I know the nurse in charge tonight. She'll be quite understanding, as long as _you_ behave yourself!"

"Rachel, you are recovering from serious injuries. I would never..."

"Relax, Dr. Sirin. I was just teasing. Your reputation as a considerate and devoted husband is quite safe. Lying next to my nice, warm Vulcan is better than the best sleeping pill."

* * *

After he had seen his father out, Spock cleaned up the table and the kitchen. He found himself again in need of meditation. Jason was again playing on the floor, but stopped when he saw Spock sit in the recliner, climbing up and snuggling against his "uncle's" side. Spock drew the child even closer.

This visit with Sarek had upset Spock somewhat. He had sensed the Ambassador's displeasure at the manner in which Jason was being raised. While his father had a reputation for fairness in the interplanetary diplomatic community, his open-mindedness did not extend itself to members of his own family. Sirin had been declared without logic by his own father, Stryel, Sarek's younger brother. Sarek's own son, Spock's half-brother Sybok, had also been similarly condemned, only by the VSA board when he was a student there. Spock had been a small child at the time and did not understand what had happened. Sarek refused to discuss the incident and Sybok's name was never mentioned again.

It was not fair to judge Jason according to Vulcan standards when the boy was being raised among Humans. Yet it was also possible that Spock was a bit oversensitive when it came to it came to Sarek's disapproval. After all, he had been aware of it with regard to himself all of his life. Frankly, it was a wonder Sarek had not declared him V'tosh_ ka'tur_ when he declined admission to the VSA in favor of Starfleet Academy.

Spock decided he would need to focus future meditations on the matter. However, it would certainly do no harm to use some of the time spent with Jason educating him in Vulcan culture and language. The child was likely to encounter other Vulcans in the future, those who would be even more judgmental than Sarek.

* * *

Ensign Carl Svenson was not a friend of Cadet Lee's. He definitely was not friends with Spock, whom he held responsible for his expulsion from the Academy Engineering program. When all three were cadets, Spock had intervened when Svenson had bullied Devi Nhegmi.

The incident had been observed by Captain Christopher Pike, who reported it to the Academic Board of Review. With Svenson's poor grades and history of disciplinary issues, it had been the final straw. Dropped from the program of his choice, Svenson instead studied economics and accounting. He was now a junior Disbursing Officer, responsible for Starfleet Personnel pay records and reimbursement of service-related expenditures.

Svenson had been drinking quietly with friends in a booth at O'Malley's when he heard Cadet Lee's interesting tale of Spock's "little family." If the boy was two years old, he would have been conceived while Spock was still a cadet. This was definitely something Svenson wanted to look into, as perhaps some misconduct was involved. It would be the perfect revenge to discredit Spock in some way, let him suffer damage to that sterling reputation of his.

* * *

Esther arrived at the hospital just before change of shift. Finding Sirin in Rachel's bed, she woke him up and handed him the change of clothes she had brought with her from home. She scolded him gently.

"You'd better get out of that bed before the nurse comes to check on Rachel. They frown on that sort of thing, you know. It messes with the vital signs reading. Two doctors ought to know better."

Sirin rose.

"We do indeed know better, but Rachel thought she would sleep better this way. If you will excuse me. I must ready myself for work."

* * *

Spock awoke early. He really had not planned to sleep. He supposed that his body was still repairing itself from the lung infection he had contracted while making his escape through the air ducts. He showered and dressed himself, and then got Jason ready for the day.

By then, Devi was awake and ready for his turn at the bathroom. While the Hoorian was showering, someone from Food Services delivered breakfast. Spock thanked the young woman and set the meal up at the table.

"Ooh, blueberry waffles and soy sausage! I like this!" exclaimed Jason.

Devi emerged from the bathroom laughing.

"The Dining Hall's reputation is still intact. Breakfast is always their best meal of the day."

Spock had to agree as he boosted Jason up onto a chair on which a large pillow had been placed, allowing the child easy access to his food.

"Yummy, 'Pog. This is people food, not bird food."

"Indeed."

After breakfast, Spock cleaned up the table. Next, he placed all the dirty clothing and towels into the refresher. As Jason was occupied on the floor with his "toy" basket, Spock sat down at his terminal and sent a request for a uniform replacement to the Disbursing Office. One of his gray instructor's uniforms had been damaged beyond repair during his escape. Though he could well afford to replace it, the fact that it was destroyed during the performance of his duties entitled him to compensation.

Spock followed that communication with a message to Cadets Angelli, Uhura, and ElFarisa advising them to also request uniform replacements. He then made an online search for Beginning Vulcan courses for children, finding none to his liking.

At mid morning, Spock received a call from Dr. Peng.

"Good morning, Spock. I'm just checking up on you. I hope you are recovering nicely."

"Yes, Dr. Peng. I should be able to resume my teaching duties tomorrow as planned."

"Excellent. I won't keep you, then. Let me know if there's anything you need. Peng out."

"Dr Peng is most concerned with the welfare of those who serve under him." thought Spock to himself. "Perhaps it would be appropriate for me to call the cadets and determine the progress of their recoveries." It would also be an excuse to speak with Cadet Uhura, but Spock would not allow himself to dwell on that illogical thought.

* * *

Captain Pike paid a morning visit to Cadet Lee, who was still in Sickbay. Dr. Leonard McCoy was just leaving the young man's bedside.

"How's Cadet Lee?"

"Oh, he's not bad for somebody who's blood alcohol was three times the level needed for intoxication. I've given him detox meds and rehydrated him, as well as repairing a nasty gash from where his head hit the table. I don't think he's going to remember much about last night, though. I hope he didn't do anything stupid."

"Yeah, right. He just repeated some gossip that got out of hand, gossip concerning a friend of mine."

"Glad I'm not him" thought McCoy. Pike had a reputation for being fiercely loyal to his friends.

* * *

Sirin made his morning rounds, thankful that he had no scheduled procedures or office hours that day. Before heading to his administrative office, he stopped in the doctors lounge for some tea. Paula was there, entering patient care plans onto a PADD. She gasped when she saw him

"Sirin you look just awful! What going on with you?"

Sirin sat down in a chair opposite his colleague.

"Rachel was badly injured during the earthquake. She lost our child in the process."

"She was pregnant?"

Sirin nodded.

"Oh, Sirin, I'm so sorry. How is she handling it?"

"Better than I, I fear. I am having nightmares and flashbacks involving the death of my first wife and child. I am unable to clear these images from my mind."

Paula was startled to hear such a frank admission from her Vulcan friend, who also happened to be her patient.

"Sirin, that worries me. I think it would be best if you took some time off work, away from the hospital and patients. In fact, as your physician, I'm going to make it an order. What you've described sounds like post-traumatic stress. It might well impair your abilities and judgment. You've spent years building a reputation as the finest orthopedic surgeon in the area. We don't want anything to change that. Besides, Rachel and Jason need you healthy."

Paula's logic was indisputable.

"I will agree to your terms. Thank you, Paula."

* * *

Nordu was not scheduled to be on duty, but she had to visit Rachel, worried for her friend and saddened for the great loss she had suffered. Rachel had just finished a grueling physical therapy session with Birdie, and lay on her bed exhausted.

The Leethrian gave Rachel a gentle hug, one that involved both her arms and her wings. She also sent her Human friend waves of love and concern telepathically.

"Oh, bless you, Nordu. How are things with your family?"

"We suffered during the quake. Yadeku broke her wing trying to save the eggs from falling glass when the greenhouse roof fractured. Two of the eggs were lost."

Rachel patted Nordu's hand.

"I'm so sorry to hear that. Can the greenhouse be fixed?"

"My mother the Queen contacted her old friend, Admiral Archer. As we Leethrians are still considered an endangered species, the Starfleet Corps of Engineers will be assisting us in repairs to the greenhouse. Apparently Captain Mercedes Groves has quite the reputation as a problem solver."

* * *

Spock decided to contact Paolo first, as the Instructional Aide was directly under his command. His call found Paolo sitting at his terminal.

"Hi Boss, how are you doing?"

"I am recovering quite well, Paolo. And yourself?"

"I'm doing great, enjoying the time off. I found a new computer program which simulates playing billiards. Have you ever played billiards, Boss?"

"I have not."

"We should go out together some time before I graduate. It would be fun, though I need to warn you that I have quite the reputation as a hustler."

"Indeed."

Spock bid Paolo farewell, finding the concept of billiards intriguing. Next, he contacted Cadet ElFarisa. She appeared to be minimally attired, but unconcerned about the fact.

"Good morning, Cadet."

"Good morning, sir."

"I am calling to inquire as to the state of your health."

"Oh, Nyota and I are just fine, though she appears to be taking a nap."

"I see. The two of you are roommates?"

"Yes, sir. I'll tell her you called."

"Thank you, Cadet. I will see both of you in class tomorrow. Spock out."

Gaila sighed and switched off the terminal.

"Okay, honey. He's gone. I know you're not asleep. You really had a crush on him, huh?"

"Yeah, for all the good it did me."

Gaila sat on Nyota's bed and gave her a big hug.

"We get out of "jail" tomorrow, which is Friday. I think we need a girls' night out. I'll introduce you to some more approachable guys."

* * *

Devi sat on the sofa, taking a call from his grandmother, Ambassador Chara Nhegmi.

"Yes, Grandmother, I'm sure that she's a wonderful girl...Yes, a Starfleet officer from a good family and with an excellent reputation...Yes, Grandmother...It's just that I'm not ready for marriage yet...No, I guess it would not do any harm to have dinner with her, but I make no promises as to anything else...Goodnight, Grandmother."

"Gereevesh!" cursed Devi as he folded up his comm unit.

"They just do not understand, Spock. Apparently they have merely been indulging up and my desire for a career up to this point. Now, however, they want me take my responsibilities to the clan more seriously. This is a problem as I am not ready to become a househusband!"

* * *

Jason had talked Spock into an afternoon snack of T'Rysa's honeycakes. He and Devi had each just started on a third one when Sirin arrived.

"Are you ready to go home, my son?"

"Yes, Daddy!"

Jason quickly helped his father pack his clothes and toys, all the while chattering away about meeting his great-uncle Sarek and learning Vulcan from Spock. Spock made him a gift of the small stuffed sehlat.

When it was time to leave, Jason stopped at the door and raised his hand in the _ta'al_.

"_Dif-tor heh smusma_, Spock." ( Live long and prosper)

"_Sochya eh dif_, Jason." (Peace and long life)

Spock watched them leave, proud of the little one's progress, but also certain that something precious had been sacrificed in order to obtain it. He would likely never be called 'Pog again.

* * *

Ensign Svenson was almost ready to call it a day. Dozens of reimbursement requests had been filed, and he had only gotten through half of them. However, the next one captured his attention. Lt. S'chn T'gai Spock wanted to have a damaged uniform replaced. It gave Svenson the perfect excuse to open Spock's personnel file.

Aha! There it was or rather it _wasn't_ listed on the Vulcan's Page Two. Spock had claimed no dependents. He had named a cousin, one S'chn T'gai Sirin as the beneficiary of his life insurance. Starfleet Command took a dim view of personnel who did not look after their families. This was considered an embarrassment to the service, and could actually result in charges being filed against the negligent party.

As a Starfleet officer, it was Swenson's duty to report such suspicions to his superiors. Svenson rubbed his hands together as he laughed with fiendish glee.

**TBC**

A/n:

A Page Two is the part of a serviceman (or servicewoman's) personnel file containing information on dependents, next of kin, place of birth, etc.


	23. Reputation Part II

I don't own Star Trek, any of the canon characters, nor do I make any profit from my writings. I include this little disclaimer to prevent accusations of theft of artistic property, thereby protecting my reputation!

**Reputation Part II**

Ensign Svenson was almost ready to call it a day. Dozens of reimbursement requests had been filed, and he had only gotten through half of them. However, the next one captured his attention. Lt. S'chn T'gai Spock wanted to have a damaged uniform replaced. It gave Svenson the perfect excuse to open Spock's personnel file.

Aha! There it was or rather it _wasn't_ listed on the Vulcan's Page Two. Spock had claimed no dependents. He had named a cousin, one S'chn T'gai Sirin as the beneficiary of his life insurance. Starfleet Command took a dim view of personnel who did not look after their families. This was considered an embarrassment to the service, and could actually result in charges being filed against the negligent party.

As a Starfleet officer, it was Swenson's duty to report such suspicions to his superiors. Svenson rubbed his hands together as he laughed with fiendish glee.

He quickly came to himself however when he heard footsteps behind him. His immediate superior, Lt. Monroe was also still working.

"Svenson what are you still doing here? It's time to knock off for the day."

Yes, sir, it's just that I...have a problem."

Monroe rubbed his temples. He hated problems. He sat down in a chair next to Svenson and read the screen.

"Lt. S'chn T'gai Spock wants his uniform replaced, no big deal. He's entitled to it. What's your problem?"

"Well, I heard that the guy has a wife and a kid, but they're not listed on his Page Two. That could constitute non-support, which is a potentially serious offense, isn't sir?"

Monroe took such issues personally. He was currently helping his younger sister through nursing school so she could support herself and her little girl. The child's father was a deadbeat, never having given them a single credit in five years. It made Monroe's blood boil to think about it.

"Yes, that's pretty serious. It's also very interesting. I just did a two-year hitch aboard _Discovery_, along with Lt. Spock. He had a Betazoid girlfriend for a while during that time. Maybe he's not as squeaky clean as everyone thinks. This needs looking into. You head home, Svenson. I'll file the report."

"Aye, sir."

Svenson left, happy to know things were going his way, and hoping that he wouldn't even get mentioned in Monroe's report. Spock might never know who had ratted him out.

* * *

Dr. Angus McKenzie was exhausted, trying to see patients and finish up incident reports. It was well past dinner time when he finally managed to visit Rachel Silverstein. Rachel was alone in her room, having sent Esther home.

"Good evening, Silverstein. How's my star patient?"

Rachel sat up slowly in her bed, stifling a groan. It was almost time for more pain meds.

"I'm surviving. That "Birdie" is sure putting me through my paces."

"She works you hard, but gets results. You progressing pretty well, actually. I'm going to send you home a little early, as long as you promise to do your exercises at home this weekend. Then you'll do intensive outpatient physical therapy for the next week. I'll handle your classes. After that, you'll be on limited duty. You can deliver your lectures from a wheelchair. Rather than see patients in the clinic, I'm going to have you review patient records and senior cadet thesis projects. Trust me when I say that I'm not doing you any favors. However, we might as well make use of your reputation as a published author."

"Well, at least I'll be useful. Thank you, Dr. McKenzie."

"Yeah, you thank me now, but you'll hate me later."

* * *

Sirin held the door open for his son as the excited little boy ran to find his grandmother. Matt heard the familiar little steps and sped to the kitchen, barking a greeting. This woke Ivan, who began singing "The Boys Are Back In Town" as loudly as possible.

"There's never a dull moment around here!" exclaimed Esther as she gathered the little one into her arms. "Would Nana's good boy like grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup for dinner?"

"Yes, please, Nana!" Jason gave her an enthusiastic hug and kiss.

"Nana, I'm glad we won't have Tofu 'Prize. Mr. Devi says it was yucky."

"Oh, you mean Tofu Surprise. Yeah, your mama never really liked it much either. After you finish hugging Matt, go wash up."

When they had eaten, Sirin got his son ready for bed. Then Jason carried his favorite book over to his father. Together they sat on the bed while Sirin read from Curious George_. _The little one was asleep long before the last page, so warm and peaceful against his father that Sirin did not have the heart to move him. Instead, he decided to take a nap himself. He concentrated on his internal clock. In two hours he would rise and spend the rest of night with Rachel.

* * *

After a long and profitable meditation, Spock rose from his mat on the floor. It was time to wake Devi and prepare their breakfast. When they had eaten and gotten themselves ready for the day, Spock escorted his friend across the quad to the clinic building. Once Devi was safely delivered, the young Vulcan made his way to his first lecture of the day.

All of his students were present, except Cadet Lee. A quick check of the Binnacle list indicated that Lee had been unfit for duty the previous day. Perhaps he was still ill. This was unfortunate as Spock had a few matters he needed to clear up with him.

Cadets ElFarisa and Uhura were in their usual seats. The young Orion female was flirting with Paolo Angelli when she thought Spock was not looking.

Cadet Uhura, however, seemed almost disinterested in his lesson. She was usually an active participant in any conversation or debate. The pattern persisted in the other two classes she had with Spock, causing him to become a bit concerned. After the third lecture, he called her aside. She appeared nervous.

"Cadet Uhura, you were distracted in class today. Are you unwell?"

"I'm just a little tired, sir. I should be fine by Monday."

"If you are not, please report to Medical."

"Aye, sir."

As she left the classroom, Nyota groaned inwardly. She needed to get over Lt. Spock since it seemed he was going to be difficult to avoid.

* * *

Admiral Barnett's unpleasant day was about to get worse. Chief Engineer Mohdi had informed him that several classrooms in the Tucker Engineering Wing had more extensive damage than previously believed. The students would be assigned to lecture halls in other buildings and lab sessions would have to be made up when repairs were complete.

As the Admiral sipped his now cold coffee, he checked his terminal for messages. Most were routine. One stuck out like a sore thumb. A Lt. Monroe from the Personnel Detachment was requesting an investigation of Lt. S'chn T'gai Spock, alleging possible Conduct Unbecoming Of An Officer. Monroe believed Spock had unreported dependents.

This was a serious accusation, one that if true could cause embarrassment to the service. Up to this point, the young Vulcan's reputation had been spotless. Barnett hoped that it was simply a misunderstanding. He also hoped that Ambassador Sarek would not become involved. Barnett wished to clear the matter up if possible before the weekend.

He decided to tread lightly and just call the youngster in for questioning in front of a few senior instructors.

* * *

Spock took a late lunch at his terminal while reviewing his lecture notes for the coming week. He would need to make a few adjustments due to the time lost after the earthquake. As it was near the end of the term, the schedule would be very tight. He typed away until a prompt told him of an incoming message from Admiral Barnett.

Spock was to appear before the Admiral at 16:00, less than an hour away. There were questions of possible misconduct on his part. No other information was given, so Spock had no idea how to prepare himself.

* * *

Captain Christopher Pike heard the faint beep from his comm unit and ignored it. He was nearly done with his lecture, which was proceding more slowly than usual. He had been bumped from his usual lecture hall so that it could be used by a large statistics class. The equipment was unfamiliar to him.

The last half of the class was devoted to an essay on the Klingon Warrior's Code of Honor. Once the students began to write, Pike could finally check his message.

This was unbelievable! Admiral Barnett wanted him to appear as a character witness for Spock, who had been accused of possible misconduct. He was to be there in half an hour, however there was at least another forty minutes of class time yet. Pike texted the Admiral and explained his situation. He would be a little late, but get there as soon as possible.

* * *

Dr. Peng and Captain Roxie Perry sat in the Admiral's waiting room, both shaking their heads. Spock and misconduct? Those were two words they never thought to hear in the same sentence. Spock sat across from them, as composed as ever.

At exactly 1558 hours, the secretary escorted the trio into Admiral Barnett's office and had them be seated. The Admiral arrived a minute later.

"Captain Pike will be joining us as soon as his class is over. Now, I expect you would all like to know exactly why I've called you here. It has been alleged that Lt. Spock has dependents that he has not declared on his personnel record."

"Admiral..."

"Please allow me to finish, Lieutenant. You'll get your turn to talk. Non-support of dependents is a serious charge, though perhaps you thought it unnecessary to declare them in light of your family's wealth and status. Still the rules are the rules. Your dependents are entitled to medical care, commissary priveleges, and transportation on Federation vessels, as well as your life insurance and pension in the event of your death. Now, Lt. Spock, surely you can help clear up this little misunderstanding."

Spock sat up even straighter.

"I will try, sir. I have no dependents."

Admiral Barnett sucked in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"That's strange, because Lt. Monroe of the Personnel Support Detachment seems to think that you have a wife and child."

"Lt. Monroe has been listening to rumors. A student of mine misinterpreted occurrences he witnessed in my quarters."

"You're going to have to elaborate upon that a bit, Spock. Start at the beginning."

"Very well, Admiral. After the first earthquake occurred, I was trapped in the Language Lab with three cadets. The Language Lab was in the process of being upgraded, so none of the backup systems had been completed yet. There was no power and no air circulation, so we made our escape through the air ducts. While doing so, all of us contracted a serious lung infection, requiring a confinement to quarters for forty-eight hours."

"My friend and neighbor Lieutenant Junior Grade Devi Nhegmi was injured in a separate incident, breaking a leg. He was placed a strong medication and only allowed to leave the hospital if he had supervision. As I was to be confined to my quarters, it was only logical that I offer to serve as his host."

Spock paused for a moment as Captain Pike slipped in and took a seat.

"My cousin Dr. S'chn T'gai Sirin is married to a Starfleet physician, Dr. Rachel Silverstein. They have a small son Jason, who is my godchild. Dr. Silverstein was seriously injured during the earthquake and her husband, an orthopedic surgeon was kept quite occupied with others who were injured. I picked up Jason from the Academy Daycare Center and took him home with me."

"The hospital staff ordered meals for the three of us since we were unable to leave my quarters. Lt. J.G. Nhegmi is a Hoorian male, with long, colorful hair, which he allows to hang free when not on duty. I have been told several times that young Jason looks enough like me to be mistaken for my own child. Cadet Hamilton Lee volunteered to deliver meals to those confined and inadvertently observed my guest sleeping on the couch with only his hair exposed. Cadet Lee made some incorrect assumptions about my private life which he then passed on to others."

Barnett nodded.

"I see. Are there any witnesses to these events?"

"Yes, sir. Captain Pike paid a visit to my quarters during this time."

"Captain Pike, can you attest to the veracity of Lt. Spock's statement?"

"Yes, I can. I was also witness to Cadet Lee's sharing a juicy bit of gossip at O'Malley's."

"Very good. Give me a moment while I pull up Dr. Silverstein's service record...Yes, she lists a husband Sirin and a son Jason as dependents. Lt. Spock, you wouldn't happen to have a picture of your godson, would you?"

"Yes, Admiral, I would."

Spock activated his comm unit and scrolled through the stored images until he found the two he wanted. He passed the device to the Admiral.

"Jason is on the left. The picture on the right is of him with his parents."

Barnett nodded again. The child did look like Spock and so did his father, Dr. Sirin. Barnett passed the comm unit to the others, who agreed, and then it was returned to Spock.

"Yes, there's a strong family resemblance. I would say that definitely clears the matter up to my satisfaction. Lt. Spock, I apologize for the misunderstandings and the inconvenience."

"I accept your apology, Admiral."

"Hold on there a moment, Lieutenant."

Captain Roxie Perry was still a bit agitated by the whole thing.

"Admiral, Lt. Spock gave assistance to two Starfleet officers while recovering from a serious illness, one contracted while in the performance of his duties, and leading to the rescue of himself and three cadets. It sounds like someone needs not only an apology but a letter of commendation attached to his permanent file."

Spock looked a bit embarrassed.

"That is really not necessary, Captain Perry."

"Ah, but it is. I'm sure we can all agree on that point."

As Admiral Barnett looked around the room, he realized it would be best to comply with Captain Perry's wishes. A letter of commendation would help smooth things over if word of this little fiasco ever reached Ambassador Sarek.

"Very well, then. Lt. Spock, you are dismissed."

Captain Pike waited until the others had gone.

"Something on your mind, Chris?"

"Yes, Dick. I missed the first part of this little comedy. Who requested the inquiry?"

"The request came from Lt. Monroe from the Personnel Support Detachment, acting on information from an Ensign Svenson, a junior Disbursing Officer. Svenson must have heard the rumor and then checked the data against Spock's file when he requested to be reimbursed for a damaged uniform."

Pike's ears perked up at this.

"Ensign Svenson? What's his first name?"

"Carl."

"The same Carl Svenson we booted out of the Engineering Program five years ago? How did that loser manage to stay in Starfleet, and get a commission? He had a well-deserved reputation as a bully."

"We were short on accountants and he begged for a second chance."

"Oh, that's just fabulous, Dick. He's got an ax to grind with both Spock and Nhegmi. Now he's found a new way to bully them."

"That's going to be hard to prove, Chris."

* * *

Gaila tisked at Nyota as she reached over and undid the three top buttons of her friend's blouse.

"Honey, if you're gonna catch a man, you have to bait the trap!"

Disgusted, Nyota refastened one of them.

"Let's not waste bait on ones that aren't keepers. Besides, I don't want to get a bad reputation, like someone I know."

"Oh, pooh! I'm young, free, and Orion. I'm expected to have a good time until I settle down, maybe in ten or fifteen years. Now finish getting ready because we're meeting Paolo at Speroni's in fifteen minutes."


	24. It Will Be Alright

I don't own Star Trek, any of the canon characters, nor do I make any profit from my writings. Including this little disclaimer makes everything alright.

**It Will Be Alright**

Gaila tisked at Nyota as she reached over and undid the three top buttons of her friend's blouse.

"Honey, if you're gonna catch a man, you have to bait the trap!"

Disgusted, Nyota refastened one of them.

"Let's not waste bait on ones that aren't keepers. Besides, I don't want to get a bad reputation, like someone I know."

"Oh, pooh! I'm young, free, and Orion. I'm expected to have a good time until I settle down, maybe in ten or fifteen years. Now finish getting ready because we're meeting Paolo at Speroni's in fifteen minutes."

"Gaila. I'm a little nervous about going to Speroni's. I know it's not that far from campus, but I've heard that some pretty unsavory characters like to hang out there."

"You worry too much, Nyota. There _are_ some dirt bags there, but the place is also full of Starfleet personnel. Trust me, it will be alright."

* * *

The fact that he had received a letter of commendation had done nothing to soothe Spock's psyche. How could anyone imagine him guilty of such a crime as non-support of dependents? The Admiral's unspoken insinuation was that Spock was trying to hide something. Obviously his superiors knew little of Vulcan culture. Children were to be acknowledged and cherished.

The healers at the VSA had pronounced Spock sterile. If by some miracle he were ever to sire a child, he certainly would not keep it a secret, no matter the circumstances.

Spock had left Admiral Barnett's office full of anger. He tried meditation in his quarters, but could not achieve his goal of emotional calmness. In the past, when he had experienced such strong emotions, Spock had fled to the desert. The taunts of schoolmates and the condescending attitudes of his teachers had often sent him in search of solace. He would run until he nearly reached the point of exhaustion. Then the overwhelming feelings would dissipate.

The Academy had no desert, no soft sands. However, it did have a track on the northeast side of the campus, bordering O'Malley's. Spock donned heavy sweats against the November chill. Perhaps ten or fifteen kilometers would improve his mood.

* * *

Birdie the physical terrorist put Rachel through one last grueling workout. Although the S'chn T'gai-Silverstein home had a lift, Rachel was not permitted to go home unless she could climb the few steps that lead into the house. The Physical Therapy Gym was equipped with a free-standing set of stairs,

which Rachel practiced on, shakily at first. Only when Birdie was satisfied that Rachel could navigate the stairs without falling would she sign off on her release. It took Rachel eleven tries. She was ready to give up in disgust, until she saw the happy smile on Birdie's face.

"Good job, Dr. Silverstein. Let's get back to your room so you can call your hubby and tell him to pick you up. You're going to be alright at home."

* * *

Esther could hardly believe it when Sirin told her he was going to go pick up Rachel. She cleared the kitchen of all the obstacles and trip hazards, giving her daughter a straight path to the lift that would take her upstairs.

The happy mother put clean linens on Rachel and Sirin's bed and then ordered delivery Chinese from Wong's. She hummed away as she made raspberry mousse, Rachel's favorite dessert.

Jason wandered in with Matt, wondering what all the excitement was about. Esther gave him a spoon to lick.

"Oh, yummy Nana! Why are you happy?"

Esther scooped the boy up and did a little jig with him, making him squeal with laughter.

"Your Mama's on her way home!"

"Mama's coming home?"

Just then the door from the garage opened.

"Actually, I'm here!"

"Mama!"

Jason ran to Rachel, but then stood shyly by her side. Sirin had warned him to be careful as his mother was still recuperating and quite sore.

Rachel bent down and kissed the top of Jason's head, lingering for a moment until Sirin urged her forward.

"Come my wife, let us get you up to bed. Then you and Jason may have a proper reunion."

Sirin steered Rachel to the lift, with a beaming Jason following closely behind. His Mama was home now. Everything would be alright.

* * *

Speroni's Pizza And Billiards was located across the street from O'Malley's. It was frequented by both Starfleet personnel and civilians. However, unlike O'Malley's, no one was in uniform. On this particular Friday night, the place was packed. Several starships had just pulled into spacedock, with crews eager to celebrate the successful resolution of the Xtazzi civil war.

An oppressive regime headed by a sadistic dictator had been put down. The treaty and trade agreements with the Federation had been renegotiated, a likely prelude to full Federation membership. Their beloved Empress had been restored to power, causing all the Xtazzi to rejoice.

Yes, the mood at Speroni's was definitely a happy one as friends and former shipmates were reunited. Several Xtazzi were also there, having their own little party.

At the bar, Carl Svenson sat drinking and celebrating by himself. He knew that Lt. Monroe had requested an inquiry to determine whether Spock was hiding dependents. The Vulcan was going down! The only thing that might make Svenson's evening more complete would be a little female companionship.

Sadly, that had little chance of happening. Lacking in social graces, Svenson was a large man, nearly two meters tall. He was also unattractive with an large, hooked nose and a sallow complexion. Each of his attempts to "chat up" a lonely lady had ended in rejection.

* * *

Tharg and his partner Thel were independent Orion "traders," which in fact meant that they were smugglers. Business had been slow lately and they needed to score some quick cash. Tharg had been a hundred credits short on his docking fees. Fortunately, he knew Rask the Port Master and often supplied the man with Romulan Ale. Rask gave Tharg eight hours to raise the rest of money. Otherwise he and Thel would have to leave.

They had done well at Speroni's in the past. There was always some sucker willing to buy fake Sanasan artifacts, Spican "flame gems," or "Risan Fly." Tharg was especially proud of his stock of "Risan Fly." An old friend had taught him how to obtain the pheromone from the Risan red beetle and mix it into an aloe-based cream. The process rendered the substance undetectable to Port Authority sensors but in no way hampered its potency as an aphrodisiac. This was a great help to Tharg, as it was illegal to sell "Risan Fly" to Humans. Apparently the drug had some toxic side effects. Government! Always interfering with the rights of its citizenry to inflict harm upon their own bodies!

As Tharg sipped his beer, Thel touched his arm and pointed in the direction of the bar. Svenson had just been shot down again, a sweet young blonde throwing her drink in his face.

"Thel, I think we've found our first customer. With a few more like him, we'll be able to pay our fees with a bit to spare. Everything is going to be alright now."

* * *

Nyota had enjoyed the pizza, salad, and beer. Gaila and Paolo were pleasant enough dinner companions. Paolo had even introduced her to a couple of male friends, upperclassmen like himself. It soon became obvious though that these two guys were more interested in each other than Nyota. That was okay, as they made a cute couple.

A few others had asked Nyota to dance, but there was no real connection there. She had nothing in common with them. Instead, she contented herself with watching Paolo try to teach Gaila to play pool. It was really just an excuse for the two to enjoy as much body contact as possible. Nyota had no doubt that the two would be headed back to Paolo's room at the end of the evening.

* * *

Rejected again! Svenson was definitely beginning to become annoyed with the situation. He ordered another whiskey and then left his seat at the bar in favor of a corner booth where he could lick his wounds in private.

Svenson didn't remain alone long, however. Two Orion males invited themselves to join him.

"Go away!" growled Svenson.

Tharg merely smiled at him.

"Ah, my friend, you don't really want us to leave. We've observed your troubles and have come to offer you the solution."

Svenson regarded the pair with disdain.

"I don't do guys...or threesomes." snorted Svenson.

Tharg laughed.

"You misunderstand my intentions. I can help you make friends with the ladies. Actually I can make the _ladies_ more friendly _toward_ you."

Svenson snorted again.

"I'll just bet. How would you accomplish that?"

Tharg pulled a little blue container from his pocket. It looked for all the world like a jar of cold cream.

"This preparation contains "Risan Fly," an aphrodisiac in a liquid form. First you rub it into your skin, then touch the one you are interested in. The pheromone attracts them to your unique body chemistry."

Tharg definitely had Svenson's attention. Perhaps a little "chemical intervention" was exactly what he needed.

"Um, is it safe?"

"Certainly. It would be foolish of me to endanger my customers' health. That is not the way to get them to buy again. Besides, we use it all the time in our business. It makes females compliant."

Svenson was getting a bit drunk, but he was able to deduce that these Orions must be smugglers. They probably sold Orion slave girls. While he certainly didn't approve of the practice, it made sense that the "traders" would need to be able to control their "cargo."

"How much?"

"Only a hundred credits."

At first, the price seemed steep to Svenson. However, he had already drunk up nearly that much.

"I suppose you'll want cash."

Tharg nodded.

"That would be preferable."

Svenson placed a one hundred credit chit on the table and Tharg handed him the jar.

"Look around and make your selection carefully. Then use the cream."

Svenson did a quick scan and decided on a lovely female of African descent. She seemed to be alone. He opened the jar and rubbed a liberal amount into his hands, then stood. Almost immediately he was overcome by a wave of nausea. He quickly sat back down.

"I don't feel so good."

"Don't worry. The symptoms will pass in a moment as the drug reaches full potency."

Sure enough, Svenson felt better after a few minutes. He rose again and sought out his prize. Unfortunately, on the way to meet the "woman of his dreams", he bumped into a Xtazzi female. She grabbed his hand to steady him.

"Are you unwell?" she asked.

"No, I'll be alright. Thanks."

Svenson continued on toward his target.

* * *

Nyota was distracted, watching Gaila attempt to make a difficult shot. It hadn't gone well, as a few balls actually left the table. She was laughing so hard that she didn't notice Svenson until he touched her hand.

"Hello, pretty lady!"

Angrily, Nyota turned to face him. The face that met hers was not a pleasant one. The man reeked of whiskey.

"Back off, loser!"

Nyota shoved Svenson away. Svenson grabbed her arm.

"Oh, you don't mean than!"

"Yes, actually I do. Go away or I'll call the bouncer."

"Okay sweetie, but I''l be right here if you change your mind."

"I won't! Leave me alone."

Nyota wiped her hand on her jeans. Swenson's manners weren't the only thing about the man that was slimy. He had some kind of lotion on his hands which he had passed on to her.

Svenson returned to his table and began to curse at the Orions.

"#*^%! You cheated me!"

"Patience" cooed Tharg. "Remember what I said about full potency. Everything will be alright."

* * *

Spock ran for eighteen kilometers before tiring himself out. He returned to his room, showered, and changed into jeans and a sweater. Hungry, he decided that two orders of O'Malley's potato skins would fill the void in his stomach. He called an order in and headed out to collect it.

* * *

Nyota was feeling a little dizzy and sick to her stomach. Strange, as it usually took more than a few drinks for her to feel this way. However, she had been sick this week. She took a few sips of water and waited for the nausea to pass. It was time to leave, as even the jerk she'd just chased away was starting to look good.

"Gaila, Paolo, I'm gonna head back to the dorm. I'm a bit tired. I'll see you guys later."

"Oh, Ny, do you need us to walk you back?"

"No, it's not far. I'll be alright."

Nyota left Speroni's, unaware that Svenson followed her. In turn, Svenson didn't know that a certain Xtazzi woman was following him. Tharg and Thel moved on to another bar in search of more customers.

* * *

Nyota crossed the street by the pub and entered the Academy campus via the northeast gate by the track. The guard checked her ID and let her pass. Svenson came through a moment later. He was followed by Diba, a Xtazzi female ensign in the Security Division. Diba was friends with Murphy the gate guard, who wanted to chat. Oh well, at least Murphy gave her Svenson's name and address. She'd hunt him down later.

Somewhere between the track and her dorm building, Nyota started to feel sick again. She leaned against a tree. Svenson was at her side immediately, offering her an arm.

"Let me help you, pretty lady. My quarters are right around the corner. We need to get you out of the cold night air."

Though her head was clouded, Nyota remembered something she had heard in Sexual Harassment training. This was how predators lured women away. Maybe he had put something in her drink. He might seem like her savior right now, but this guy was bad news.

"No, get away from me!" she screamed. Nyota began to kick at him, but he was way too strong. He pinned her arms behind her back.

"Calm down Baby. I'm just trying to help you!"

"I don't want your help!"

Svenson was preparing to throw Nyota over his shoulder when he was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Svenson, cease and desist."

"Well, well, well!" sneered Svenson. "If it isn't the honorable Vulcan family man! What are you going to do to me this time, Spock? Another wedgie?"

Svenson made a grab for the buttons on Nyota's blouse."

"Indeed not."

A second later, Svenson hit the ground, a victim of the Vulcan neck pinch. Spock was still hanging on to his bag of potato skins.

Spock walked Nyota to a nearby bench, sat her down, and then pulled out his comm unit to notify Security of the incident. A Xtazzi female named Diba was first on the scene. She had been a few minutes behind Svenson, delayed by the gate guard. As she listened to Spock and Nyota's report, of the incident, Diba grew more and more disgusted. To think that she had found that puny Human attractive!

After Svenson had been arrested and hauled away, Spock turned his attention to Nyota.

"Cadet Uhura, it is likely that you are under the influence of some chemical agent. It would be wisest for me to accompany you to the Emergency Room."

Nyota merely nodded, allowing Spock to take her arm and guide her to the Academy Hospital. When he touched her, Spock felt an instant assault on her nervous system. His skin began to burn and his eyes watered. This had to be "Risan Fly," known to be slightly toxic to Vulcans.

Once in the ER, Spock registered them both and explained that they had been unwillingly and inadvertently exposed to "Risan Fly." Tests quickly confirmed this and antidotes were given to both. After an hour with no further symptoms, the pair were released. Ever the gentleman. Spock offered to walk Nyota back to her dorm.

"That's okay, sir. I'll be alright on my own now. Besides, I'm sure your wife is waiting for you."

"My wife? Ah, so you also have heard the rumors. I have no wife, Cadet, nor do I have a child. I was merely assisting a relative and a friend who had been injured in the quake."

"I see" said Nyota, though she really didn't quite get it. "Okay, then."

As they continued past Sato Hall, Devi Nhegmi strolled past holding hands with a beautiful Hoorian female. As he had been on a date, Devi wore civilian attire and his colorful braid hung free.

This had to be the "woman" Hal Lee had told them about. Knowing Hal and his big mouth, Nyota assumed that the story had traveled all over campus. Unaware of Spock's troubles earlier in the day, Nyota barely managed to stifle a laugh.

They walked a few more steps, reaching Nyota's dorm. Spock handed her half of the potato skins.

"You need some food in your stomach. These are good when reheated."

"Thank you, sir. I'll see you in class on Monday. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Cadet."

Back in her dorm room, as she munched on potato skins, Nyota's thoughts were again filled with Lt. Spock.

"Stop it, girl! He may not be taken, but he's still your teacher. Then again, he won't always be...

* * *

Rachel yawned and stretched. Her whole family had eaten their meal in the bedroom with her, the Wong's Four Person Happy Vegetarian Special, followed by Esther's famous raspberry mousse. They watched a silly, animated holovid about a group of sentient elephants who searched for lost treasure.

Jason still hadn't received a proper hug, so Rachel invited him up onto the bed.

"Remember to be careful, my son" admonished his father.

"Yes, Daddy."

Jason cautiously cuddled up to his mother. At first he was overjoyed to be in close contact with her again. Soon, however he became distressed and started to cry.

"She's gone, Mama!"

"Who's gone, Sweetie?"

"My baby sister."

Confused, Rachel and Sirin looked at each other. They had not yet told Jason about the baby when the miscarriage occurred.

"Your baby sister?"

"Yes, Mama. You had a baby in your tummy, like Rabbi Bobbi. (Rabbi Goldie's daughter.) I talked to her in my head sometimes. She was nice, but now she's gone."

Rachel's tears joined Jason's pitiful sobs. Sirin's eyes were bright with unshed tears. They had tried to spare their little one this sorrow, but had underestimated his powers as a touch telepath.


	25. Assistance Required

I don't own Star Trek, any of the canon characters, nor do I make any profit from my writings. This little statement, while annoying, eliminates my need for professional legal assistance.

**Assistance Required**

"She's gone, Mama!"

"Who's gone, Sweetie?"

"My baby sister."

Confused, Rachel and Sirin looked at each other. They had not yet told Jason about the baby when the miscarriage occurred.

"Your baby sister?"

"Yes, Mama. You had a baby in your tummy, like Rabbi Bobbi's. I talked to her in my head sometimes. She was nice, but now she's gone."

Rachel's tears joined Jason's pitiful sobs. Sirin's eyes were bright with unshed tears. They had tried to spare their little one this sorrow, but had underestimated his powers as a touch telepath. Sirin took Jason in his arms, attempting to comfort the child, who finally cried himself to sleep.

"Rachel, I think it best that Jason remain with us tonight. I fear that waking up alone would only add to his distress."

"I agree. Sirin, is it normal for a child Jason's age to have such a high degree of psi sensitivity?"

"No, it is not. I had not planned to begin training him for another year. Now I dare not delay, though I am uncertain as to whether I am up to the task."

"Why?"

"He may have other gifts beside the ones we are aware of. Also, it is difficult to evaluate the telepathic abilities of one's own child. I may require the assistance of another healer."

* * *

With the assistance of the Starfleet Corps of Engineers and a civilian construction company, the Academy was back to normal within ten days of the quake. The Advanced Computer Projects Lab was one of the last sites to be repaired.

This meant that the students had to make up lost project time at odd hours. Spock and Devi had to spend more time in the Lab, lest any of the "whiz kids" require their assistance. Usually they were not needed, allowing them to work on their own projects. Spock continued to tweak the Kobayashi Maru simulation while Devi labored away at his thesis. When they needed a bit relief from the monotony, they tinkered with a new cart design for Devi.

Devi's old motorized cart had been top heavy, due in part to the numerous bags of goodies he hung from hooks on its sides. Devi had a very high metabolic rate, so he ate several small meals everyday, along with numerous snacks.

His new vehicle had variable speed settings and a hydraulic powered seat, allowing the diminutive Hoorian to get on with out jumping up, then raise himself to eye level with the students. It also had cubbyholes and a small stasis unit for his treats. The base was an anti-gravity frame they found in the Engineering "bone-yard," a piece of equipment that had been abandoned by one Cadet Montgomery Scott.

* * *

Sirin had complied with his doctor's orders and taken time off from his hospital duties. The days spent at home were pleasant, as he was able to assist Rachel with her physical therapy. He also taught Jason the first principles of meditation and the basics of mental shielding. Teaching him "touch telepath" ethics was a little more challenging. Jason was accustomed to an unrestricted exchange of his thoughts and emotions with his family members. He had also engaged in some limited "sharing" with his friend Julie at daycare. The little guy simply did not yet grasp the concept of personal space.

Another, more serious issue continued to plague Sirin. The nightmares and flashbacks persisted. As a healer, Sirin had the ability to erect strong mental barriers, shielding Rachel from his distress as much as was possible. However, these defenses were no match for Jason's growing abilities.

One late November afternoon, Rachel was resting after an intense physical therapy session. Sirin put Jason down for a nap and decided he could use one himself. Twenty minutes into his own rest, Sirin had a particularly disturbing flashback.

_He was back in his old apartment at the Healers' School of the VSA. T'Shela, his bondmate was in the last stage of her pregnancy, and tiring easily. Ever the thoughtful spouse, Sirin had brought dinner. T'Shela thanked him for this, but as she reached for the carryout containers, she experienced a severe pain in her midsection. The placenta had separated prematurely. Sirin summoned assistance and then tried to save his wife and child. Despite his best efforts, both had perished._

Sirin awoke in a cold sweat, hearing cries from Jason's room. He ran to comfort his little son, taking him in his arms.

"So sad, Daddy. Poor lady, poor baby!"

Jason had experienced his father's nightmare. Such things could not continue, so Sirin decided he could delay no longer. It was time to seek out the assistance of Healer T'Mena at the Vulcan Embassy.

* * *

Nyota was finally satisfied with her rendering of Selith's _Yehvaru Dzharel_. The fable of a prideful, horned pony-like creature was written in Ancient, High Vulcan, and was the most challenging piece she had ever attempted to translate. She copied it to a PADD and gave it to Lt. Spock for his perusal.

In keeping with the rules of the competition sponsored by the Converse Interplanetary School of Linguistics, Spock could only suggest corrections for errors in spelling and syntax. He could not make any other changes to the cadet's text.

Cadet Uhura required no such assistance. The translation had been executed flawlessly, and she had captured both the mood and spirit of the original work. In the privacy of his office, Spock allowed himself a small, proud smile.

* * *

Sirin dressed Jason warmly in the coat and hat T'Lonna had sent, then placed him in the child safety seat of the family's ground car.

"Where are we going, Daddy?"

"To see Healer T'Mena."

"Will she fix the bad dreams?"

"I hope so, my son."

They arrived at the Vulcan Embassy a few minutes later. The gate guard checked their ID's and confirmed their appointment.

T'Mena had cleared her morning schedule and was waiting for them with tea and honeycakes. While her assistant Somelk amused Jason, the healer led Sirin into her office. Once he had made himself comfortable on the sofa, T'Mena sat down beside him and began a deep, diagnostic mind meld. A few minutes of delving into Sirin's memories and emotions told her much.

"Sirin, you harbor illogical and unwarranted feelings of guilt concerning the death of your first bondmate and her child. You could not have saved them. It is doubtful that their lives could have been preserved by experienced healers in a medical facility. A fourth-year student healer certainly could not have done so at home."

"I understand this intellectually, however..."

"You still "feel" responsible. I think that you and I will require a few more sessions together, that I may assist you with this problem. In addition, I will prescribe some herbs you might find helpful. Now, you have also stated that you are having an issue with your son."

"Indeed. As you are aware, Jason is a very strong telepath. He was able to detect and have communication with the female child Rachel carried, and was greatly distressed over her loss. I need to begin teaching him to control his abilities and to erect mental shields. How does one approach this with such a young child?"

"There is no one answer, all depends upon the child's level of understanding. May I examine Jason and conduct an assessment of his abilities?"

"Yes, of course. You have my permission and his mother's."

T'Mena buzzed for Somelk and had him bring in the child. T'Mena explained the diagnostic meld to Jason in the simplest possible terms. She would touch his "thoughts" and he could touch hers. Jason readily agreed, excited to "talk" to another person in his head. He was too young to fear a mind meld or be aware of its potential dangers.

T'Mena was nearly overwhelmed by the power of the child's mind. When she tried to shield herself, Jason broke through all but her strongest defenses. T'Mena had to break the meld momentarily and return to herself.

When she had re-established the link, T'Mena showed Jason how to build a little "wall" around his thoughts, so that he could resist T'Mena's intrusion. His shield held briefly, but Jason welcomed contact with another mind, so the "wall" quickly crumbled.

T'Mena broke the link and thought for a moment. She had only ever experienced one other mind so powerful at such a young age. That child had also been a Vulcan-Human hybrid. T'Phera, a healer and geneticist had studied little Spock and had helped Sarek guide the development of his psionic abilities. However, the young woman had proposed the "radical" theory that some combination of Vulcan and Human genes had caused Spock to be so gifted. Then she had shared it with her teachers.

The more traditional healers at the VSA were offended at the suggestion that adding Human DNA to Vulcan could result in _any_ improvement, especially that of psionic ability, as most Humans were psi null. T'Phera was banished to a lesser known healers' school on the far side of the planet. T'Mena had been one of her teachers.

"Sirin, I once knew someone who could assist you, but I have lost contact with her. I will attempt to locate her."

* * *

Only two of Spock's students had entered the translation competition, Cadets Nyota Uhura and Flora Haust. Haust was a third-year cadet, who had translated a complicated passage of Surak's Essays In  
Discipline. The submissions were to be evaluated by three esteemed teachers of _Vuhlkansu. _

Dr. T'Letha was an instructor at Berkeley who also did translation work at the Vulcan Embassy. Dr. Koreth taught at Stanford. Dr. T'Vela had retired from her post on Risa, but was visiting a cousin who worked at the Embassy. She had authored the text Spock was using for his Introduction to Conversational Vulcan class.

Twenty-five individuals from various schools and planets had entered the Vulcan translation contest. Most were third and fourth year students. Cadet Uhura was the only first-year, but her abilities outshone them all.

Spock was quite pleased as he read over the message from the competition's Committee of Judges. Cadet Uhura had taken first prize and Cadet Haust third. Each would be receiving their awards at a banquet held in honor of the winners.

* * *

Spock and Devi had finally managed a late lunch in the Staff Dining Room on Friday afternoon. Devi's leg was completely healed, a good thing as his social life was now nearly as busy as his professional and academic ones.

"Spock, my friend, the family seems to truly be in a hurry to get me married off. In the past week they have arranged dates with every unmarried Hoorian female on this planet. It is ridiculous! The females take me to dinner and an entertainment such as a concert, then expect me to take them home and demonstrate my "romantic prowess, " an audition of sorts. I am exhausted!"

Spock said nothing, merely sipping his tea with an amused glint in his eyes.

Devi eyed him suspiciously.

"Spock, shame on you. You are enjoying my suffering!"

"Indeed, I am not. However, many of our male colleagues and students would find your current situation enviable."

"They would not envy me the weekend which lies before me. I have a date tonight, two on Saturday, and another on Sunday. If my life gets any busier, I will require a personal assistant. I'm going home for a nap after lunch!"

* * *

There were only a few weeks remaining until the end of the term. Spock needed to find a replacement Instructional Aide as Paolo was graduating and had been assigned to the Farragut. There was no doubt that he would make a fine Communications Officer. Spock penned a very complimentary evaluation to be appended to the young man's record. He also wrote a posting for the open position, along with a description of the minimum qualifications and required duties.

Spock's weekend plans were nearly as busy as Devi's. The awards banquet for the Converse Prizes would be held that evening, and he would be escorting his two winning students, Cadets Uhura and Haust. Saturday night he would take Paolo to Speroni's for an evening of beer, pizza, and pool. Sunday was reserved for a visit to Sirin's house.

* * *

Dressed in her Class A uniform, a beaming Nyota graciously accepted her award at a banquet held at the Ritz-Carlton Hotel in the newly renovated Moscone Center. She received a medal, a certificate of achievement, and a small, monetary prize. She was still smiling when she returned to her table and took her seat next to her teacher, looking especially handsome in his own dress uniform. If it weren't for the presence of Cadet Haust and Dr. Peng, Nyota could almost imagine herself on date. She was unware that beside her, Spock was fantasizing about the very same thing.

* * *

T'Mena consulted her Healers' Directory, but could not find any current address or employment listing for T'Phera on Vulcan. She decided to contact an old colleague, Kreva, known for keeping up on the latest gossip. They had not spoken in nearly a year.

"_Ha'tha ti'lu,_ Kreva."

"_Tonk'peh,_ T'Mena. It has been a long while since we last spoke. I trust that all is well with you."

"Yes, I am encountering no difficulties. However, I find my self in need of your help."

"How may I serve?"

"I must locate Healer T'Phera."

"Ah... I see. Just one moment." The elderly Vulcan Healer shut the door to his office in the Healers' School of the VSA, not wanting to be overheard. "Though it has been nearly twenty standard years, T'Phera's "heresy" is still whispered about. She had difficulty finding employment upon her graduation. Finally, she took a post at the University of Risa, but apparently the healer could not keep her "controversial" opinions to herself. Now Dr. T'Phera has been loaned out to Stanford, with a part-time position at the Voorhees Clinic in San Francisco. As the Terrans would say, she is right in your own backyard."

"Thank you, my friend. You have been of great assistance."

* * *

Dressed in civillian clothes, and carrying a few hundred credits in cash, Spock met Paolo out in front of his dorm. Under a black leather jacket, the young man was wearing the tiger print, synthetic silk shirt that had been part of Spock's Halloween costume. Paolo had admired it, while Spock had detested the garment, so it had been passed on to him. Paolo had made it his own by unbuttoning it nearly to his navel. He was carrying a long, slim, black, leather-covered case. Spock eyed this questioningly.

"That's my cue case, Boss. I carry my own. I told you I'm a serious player."

"Indeed you did."

"Let's get going. You'll have a great time, Boss."

* * *

The vegetarian pizza was excellent, as was the warm draft beer. Spock had spent the afternoon reviewing the rules for pocket billiards. He watched archival video of several games and of master players demonstrating their techniques. It was a fascinating study of mathematics and physics, of score keeping, angles, arcs, forces, and motion.

While Paolo explained the game of eight ball even further, Spock listened carefully and then watched his friend break the formation of balls. The first few games were for instruction, with Paolo easily winning. However, Spock's technique improved with each shot.

By the fifth game, Spock actually won.

The two friends had been observed by a pair of Andorian hustlers.

"Ghomer, I think that Vulcan is a newbie. He and his friend seem well-dressed, like they might have a few credits. Maybe we can get some of them for ourselves."

"Good idea, Ghuber. If we don't bring some money home soon, the females will become upset with

us."

Ghomer and Ghuber grabbed their drinks and wandered over to the table where Paolo and Spock were playing.

"We would like to challenge you to a friendly little game, say five credits a point."

Spock was about to pass on such a challenge.

"Perhaps not, as I have only just..."

He was interupted by one of Paolo's elbows to his ribs.

"We'll take you up on that!"

"Paolo, I do not believe that..."

Paolo shook his head and whispered.

"Trust me Boss, it'll be fine."

**TBC**

* * *

From the Vulcan Language Dictionary:

_Ha'tha ti'lu _good morning

_Tonk'peh _ hello

**A/N:** Please see profile note


	26. The Edge

I don't own Star Trek, any of the canon characters, nor do I make any profit from my writings. While this disclaimer serves its purpose, it is hardly cutting edge.

**The Edge**

The two Andorian hustlers, Ghomer and Ghuber, grabbed their drinks and wandered over to the table where Paolo and Spock were playing.

"We would like to challenge you to a friendly little game, say five credits a point."

Spock was about to pass on such a challenge.

"Perhaps not, as I have only just..."

He was interupted by one of Paolo's elbows to his ribs.

"We'll take you up on that!"

"Paolo, I do not believe that..."

Paolo shook his head and whispered.

"Trust me Boss, it'll be fine. Let's play."

Ghomer and Ghuber shot each other knowing looks. This was too easy, almost like taking honeysticks from an infant.

Introductions were made and balls were chosen. The Andorians selected the stripes, leaving the solids for Paolo and Spock. The balls were racked, and as the table initially belonged to Paolo and Spock, it was decided that Paolo would break.

The game progressed, with each player shooting until a foul was committed. Teams alternated with each turn. Spock and Paolo won the first game easily.

Spock took his friend aside.

"I believe that they have permitted us to win in hopes that we will place a bigger wager on the second game."

Paolo laughed.

"That's okay, Boss. They don't know I'm holding back. Let's go for it."

They returned to the table, where Ghuber suggested that the bet be increased to ten credits a point. Paolo readily agreed to this, with Spock nodding his assent.

Though Speroni's drew a varied clientele, two Andorians playing eight ball with a Terran and a Vulcan was still a curious sight. Other patrons stopped what they were doing to watch the proceedings, including Mitch the bartender. He was so distracted that the draft he had just poured missed its target, the Xtazzi who had just ordered it, sailing over the bar's edge and onto the floor.

* * *

Rachel had time to read through one more thesis before Sirin picked her up for lunch and their appointment with T'Phera. The student, a Dr. Esha Heiyar, proposed what she believed to be the best-stocked medkit for almost any away team mission. There were all the standard meds, laser scalpels, dermal regenerators, etc. However, Dr. Heiyar felt there was no substitute for a good, old-fashioned steel scalpel with a finely honed edge. There was no power source to fail, it could be used to cut through bonds if one was captured, or even as a weapon if necessary.

Rachel chuckled to herself. As a cadet on training missions, she had always taken scalpels in her own medkit, and had found a variety of uses for them, including scaling fish! Dr. Heiyar was definitely on the right track, so Rachel would approve the thesis and look forward to its presentation and defense, complete with sample medkit.

She switched off her terminal and tidied her desk, then looked up to see two handsome males in her doorway.

"Hi, Mama! Let's go eat at Wong's! I want noodles!"

"You always want noodles, Jason!"

She scooped him up into a hug, while Sirin planted a kiss on the back of her neck.

"I'm a lucky woman, my love!"

"I am rather fortunate, myself." He kissed her again.

* * *

It was amazing how much Spock and Paolo's playing had improved in just a few games, especially Paolo's. They had now won five games in a row. The Andorians had wanted to increase the wager with each game, expecting the Human and Vulcan's luck to run out at any moment.

Ghuber took Ghomer aside.

"Perhaps we should quit now. We're almost down to our stake money. If we lose that, the wives will become most upset with us."

"No, Ghuber, I'm not leaving until we win all our money back and take all of theirs. It's personal now."

Ghomer made his way back to the table and raised the wager to fifty credits a point. Paolo smiled as he accepted the terms, while Spock merely raised an eyebrow.

The game was a close one, with Ghomer making a difficult masse shot. However, it was Ghuber who sank the eight ball, while "kissing" one of the solid balls belonging to the other team. He was about to declare himself the winner when Spock stated that a rule had been violated. Ghuber had been sitting on the edge of the table to make his difficult shot, permissible under the house rules as long as one foot remained on the floor. Ghuber had picked up both his feet in order to increase his reach.

The Andorians disputed this, of course, so the other patrons asked the bartender to review the security tape, as one camera was aimed directly at the table they had been playing at.

Mitch put it on the big screen for all to see. Ghuber had clearly broken the rule. Ghomer was furious.

* * *

Jason was a happy child with a full tummy, having gone to his favorite restaurant with both his parents in the middle of a work day. He eagerly looked forward to the next part of the adventure, a visit with another "Vulcan lady doctor."

Healer T'Phera and her assistant T'Meya had agreed to meet with the family in their offices at the Voorhees Family Planning Clinic on Hyde Street. Once there, Sirin checked the family in with the receptionist, then they all took seats in the waiting area.

Though the Voorhees Clinic assisted many mixed species families, Vulcan-Human couples were still quite rare. Rachel and Sirin were aware of the stares they drew from patients and staff alike. Jason was unbothered by the attention, smiling at what he perceived as friendliness. Soon the whole waiting room began to smile back at him.

After a few minutes, the family was summoned to the Healer's office and introductions were made. T'Phera made her initial assessment of Jason with a diagnostic meld, just as T'Mena had done. However, T'Phera did some further testing, trying to push Jason's psionic gifts to his limits. She discovered that in addition to his strong touch telepathy, Jason also had rudimentary telekinetic skills, (moving a stylus a few centimeters across the healer's desk using only his mind), and the ability to touch the thoughts of a person he shared no bond or physical contact with. She shared her findings with the little boy's parents.

"You must begin to train him early. Some of his gifts should be developed to their fullest extent. Others must be suppressed until he is older and has more understanding. In ancient times, Jason would have been selected for _foshinahr_, the training for a defensive psionic warrior."

"I note that you are of _maat Sch'n T'gai_. Are you a close relative of _Sch'n T'gai Spohk_?"

"He is my cousin and Jason's _en'ahr'a_t. (godparent)

"Excellent. I will teach you some games to play with Jason to help him build telepathic barriers. Spohk also learned these as a child. As he has similar abilities, he may better be able to assist Jason."

Jason was becoming a bit fidgety, so Rachel took him out of the room for a walk, sensing that Sirin had more he wanted to ask the healer. Once his wife and son were gone, he did so.

"Healer T'Phera, you are in possession of important knowledge. May I ask why you are not furthering your research on Vulcan?"

T'Phera sighed, revealing both weariness and frustration.

"My research has proved unpopular with other Vulcans. Terrans would refer to it as too "cutting-edge." I have discovered that combining Vulcan DNA with that of certain other species such as Human or Betazed results in enhanced psionic abilities. This view has not been well-received by many traditional healers, especially those still resentful of the Syrranite Rebellion which led to the Reformation. I have twice been "relocated" because of my research and theories."

"I understand" said Sirin, and he did completely, for his grandmother T'Pau had been one of the original Syrranites. She and the other rebels had spent years in hiding on Vucan's Forge.

* * *

Angry over his losses, Ghomer grabbed Paolo and held a knife to his throat. Paolo laughed nervously as he felt the blade's edge against his skin.

"You don't want to do that friend!"

Ghuber also tried to get Ghomer to drop his weapon.

"Come on, let's just go home. The wives are waiting. We'll really hear about it if we end up in jail."

"But they have all our money!" protested Ghomer as he relaxed his grip on Paolo just a bit.

Spock saw his opportunity and wrested Paolo away from the Andorian, simultaneously delivering the Vulcan neck pinch. He handed Ghuber two hundred credits.

"It would be best if you took your friend away from here."

Ghuber nodded and grabbed Ghomer under the arms, dragging him out the door.

Paolo massaged his throat, which bore a faint scratch from Ghomer's knife.

"Boss, why did you give them back _some_ of their money?"

"If we left them destitute, they might commit violence against someone else."

"So why didn't you give them back _everything?_"

"I hope that they will learn a valuable lesson."

"Good point, Boss. Let's get a table and I'll buy you a beer."

"That is a most agreeable suggestion, Paolo."

However, when Paolo tried to pay for their drafts, Mitch informed him that their drinks were on the house.

"I've been waiting two years for somebody to take those two down. I really enjoyed the show. Thanks!"

Mitch also showed his appreciation with applause and was joined by the patrons. Spock and Paolo had also been observed by a pair of Orions, who boldly approached their table. The older one spoke up.

"As you gentlemen are now quite flush, perhaps you might be interested in a little business transaction. We have some very potent "Risan Fly" cream..."

Rememberin his and Cadet Uhura's "accidental" poisoning, Spock quickly rose from his seat.

"It is illegal to sell such a substance on this planet and particularly unwise to attempt to do so with a Starfllet officer."

"Starfleet officer? Oh, crap! Run, Thel!"

Spock thought to give chase, but decided to call Fleet Security instead.

Mitch brought them each another beer, smiling.

"Twice in one night! I can't believe it. I hope you boys become regulars."

* * *

"Gaila, I'm going to apply for the Instructional Aide position."

"Uh-huh" said the Orion lazily, having draped herself over her bed. "Whose Instructional Aide?"

"Lieutenant Spock's. Of course."

"Of course. That way you can spend hours with Lt. "Hotstuff," being able to look but not touch. Nyota, that sounds like torture to me."

"Maybe, but it will look really good on my service record if I get the job."

"Whatever. Now should I paint my nails red or blue, with silver metallic edges?"

"Oh Gaila, sometimes I think you don't take life very seriously."

"Life on Orion _is_ serious business, where most people are slaves. I'm free here and I plan to enjoy it."

* * *

Three days had passed with only four cadets applying for the job. Though he knew that two of these were unsuitable, Spock gave them an interview anyway.

Cadet Chalmers never seemed to get his own assignments turned in on time. How could he be expected to assist Spock in promptly grading papers and projects?

Cadet Haust always turned her work in far ahead of schedule. Her essays and projects were nearly a thing of beauty, the Vulcan grammar so precise. However, her pronunciation was among the worst Spock had ever encountered, sometimes literally setting his teeth on edge. She would be a liability in the Language Lab.

Henri Bouchard was one of Spock's favorites, a well-rounded student who excelled at almost everything he tried. However, Bouchard was like Spock in that he cultivated multiple options. Shortly after his interview, he informed Spock that he had been hired as an Aide to the Klingon instructor.

Though it was highly unusual for a first-year cadet to be chosen as an Instructional Aide, it was not without precedent. Such had been the case with Spock himself. Cadet Uhura was the most qualified of the three remaining applicants. Her diction and grammar were nearly flawless. She had also just taken first prize in a translation competition usually won by fourth year cadets studying at the graduate level, a fact which gave her a definite edge. Cadet Uhura was the only logical choice.

Spock contacted the other two candidates, informing them that a selection had been made. However, he decided that he would summon Cadet Uhura to his office to give her the news in person.

**TBC**

**A/N:**

The Syrranites were a small group of Vulcans who believed that their government had strayed far from the teachings of Surak.


	27. Hide And Seek

I don't own Star Trek, any of the canon characters, nor do I make any profit from my writings. This little disclaimer means that I don't have to hide from those who do own it and might seek legal action against me.

**Hide And Seek**

Though it was highly unusual for a first-year cadet to be chosen as an Instructional Aide, it was not without precedent. Such had been the case with Spock himself. Cadet Uhura was the most qualified of the three remaining applicants. Her diction and grammar were nearly flawless. She had also just taken first prize in a translation competition usually won by fourth year cadets studying at the graduate level, a fact which gave her a definite edge. Cadet Uhura was the only logical choice.

Spock contacted the other two candidates, informing them that a selection had been made. However, he decided that he would summon Cadet Uhura to his office to give her the news in person.

He sent her a quick message, asking her to meet him in his office at 1500 hours, then hurried off to his apartment. Sirin would be meeting him there with takeout from Wong's.

* * *

Gaila didn't bother to hide her amusement as she watched Nyota fuss with her uniform in front of the dorm room's tiny mirror.

"Nyota, you look perfect, absolutely regulation. You're also beautiful, not that Lt. "Hotstuff" would notice."

"I'm just trying to make a good impression, Gaila."

"You've already done that, Hon. He gave you an interview, didn't he?"

"True enough. Oh, Gaila, what if he's calling me in to tell me I didn't get the job?"

Gaila rose from the bed and stood behind her friend, brushing imaginary lint from Nyota's shoulder, before giving her a hug. She didn't dare tell her what Paolo had revealed during their lunch time tryst, a private little farewell gift. Nyota _had_ been chosen as Lt. Spock's new assistant.

"I doubt that very much. He would have sent the bad news in a message and not had to deal with messy, negative Human emotions. Think about who we're dealing with here. Remember when Leesa burst into tears over her failing grade? That made Lt. Spock very uncomfortable. So, chin up. I think you've got nothing to worry about."

* * *

Sirin hid the diamond earrings in his desk, expertly wrapped by Miriam Goldsmith. These would be a Hanukkah gift for Rachel. He had purchased them on his way back to the office after meeting Spock at the Academy for lunch.

Thankfully, Spock had agreed to assist in Jason's mental training. He had also accepted Sirin's request to join the family in their winter vacation at the Lake Tahoe cabin.

During a recent subspace chat with Amanda, she had mentioned that Spock's twenty-fourth birthday was fast approaching. Vulcans generally did not celebrate such things, but Humans did. Even with Hanukkah and Jason's birthday coming up, Rachel and Esther would always be glad for a reason to throw another party, another reason to celebrate. There had been far too much sadness of late. Also, Sirin wanted his cousin to know that he was appreciated.

* * *

Cadet Uhura appeared at Lt. Spock's office at 1457 hours. Paolo winked and made small talk with her, trying to set her at ease while Spock put the finishing touches on the Introduction to Phonology final exam. At precisely 1459 hours, Spock indicated that he was ready to see the cadet. Paolo instructed her to take a seat behind the divider that separated his desk from Spock's.

"Welcome, Cadet Uhura. Again, I must commend you for your promptness. This is a quality I value highly in an assistant. You are a talented linguist with a spotless record. Therefore, I am offering you the position of Instructional Aide for the Vulcan and Romulan Language classes. Do you accept?"

Nyota gave him a blinding smile, not hiding her happiness.

"Oh, yes sir! I mean..._nemaiyo_."

Spock nodded in her direction, acknowledging her thanks.

"Your ...enthusiasm is noted. Cadet Angelli will explain your duties to you. I must finish my work. You are dismissed, Cadet."

"Aye, sir."

Cadet Uhura rose and returned to Paolo's desk, leaving her so very special and seductive scent behind. Certain that she was out of visual range, Spock relaxed, wondering whether he could spent the whole of the next term working in close proximity to her without revealing his attraction to her.

* * *

The sessions with T'Mena were helping greatly, as were the herbal supplements. Sirin's nightmares had nearly disappeared. Rachel had been attending a support group at the Temple, one specifically designed for women who had suffered miscarriages. The couple's grief had eased over the weeks since their misfortune, each having reached a place where they could talk about their loss. One Saturday evening, they came to an understanding. Rachel led her hubby to the sofa in the family room, and sat facing him, rather than cuddling up in his arms. Something was apparently bothering her.

"Sirin, I know we said that we want more children. However, I'd like to wait a while, maybe a year or two before trying for another baby. I've been through a lot, mentally and physically. So have you."

He slowly let the breath he had been holding.

"Rachel, I also feel that it would be best to postpone our plans for the near future."

She relaxed into his arms.

"Good. That doesn't mean that we shouldn't practice our skills, though. I wouldn't want you to forget the process."

Sirin stood with Rachel still in his arms, kissed her and then carried her upstairs.

"That hardly seems likely, my dear."

* * *

Spock sat at his desk with his lunch, posting final grades for the semester. On the whole, he was quite satisfied with the results. Only one student had failed Introduction to Conversational Vulcan, which more than made up for the high dropout rate at the beginning of the term.

He was looking forward to a weekend spent with his cousin Sirin and his family, a birthday celebration for his two-year-old nephew. With his task was completed, Spock decided to place his weekly call home to Vulcan.

* * *

Amanda had just pulled the casserole out of the oven when the kitchen terminal informed her of an incoming transmission from her son. She still had her hands full, so Sarek answered it.

"Greetings, Father and Mother."

"Greetings, my son. Was your search for a new Aide successful?"

"Yes, Father. I have found a most worthy replacement for Lt. Angelli."

Amanda was interested to hear what her son had to say and joined Sarek at the terminal.

"So, are you going to tell us who you picked, or just leave us hanging?"

"I would not do such a thing, Mother. My new assistant is Cadet Uhura."

His parents said nothing out loud.

_This is fascinating, my wife._

_This is big trouble, my husband!_

After a few silent seconds, with his parents talking to each other through their bond, his mother finally spoke.

"Well, it must be a relief for you, Spock, to have such a qualified helper. I'm sure she will ease your work load."

"That is my hope, Mother."

The family chatted for several minutes about Spock's plans for the upcoming weekend. He was going to Lake Tahoe with his cousin Sirin and his family, perhaps staying as long as ten days. They would celebrate little Jason's birthday and Hanukkah.

"Be sure to dress warmly in layers, dear. Tahoe is cold at this time of year."

"Yes, Mother. I know this. You need not concern yourself on my behalf. By the way, I thank for for the gift of the parka and gloves."

"You're welcome. Happy birthday, dear."

Spock gave her the "eyebrow." Amanda just laughed at him.

"Spock, I'm your mother. Worrying about you is part of my job description."

Spock shook his head at her.

"Most illogical."

"Boy, are you ever your father's son!"

"I was unaware that fact was in dispute."

Before signing off, Amanda threw her potholder at the terminal in mock disgust.

"Vulcans!"

It was Sarek's turn to give his wife the "eyebrow."

"My wife, why do you think that having Cadet Uhura as his aide will cause Spock "big trouble?"

"Sarek, when he talks about her, his eyes twinkle. He gets the same look on his face as he did when he played with model starships as a child. I'm sure you recall where that lead."

Sarek did indeed recall his son's obsession with starships, one that still persisted and had dictated his choice of career. However, Cadet Uhura was a living, breathing person, not an object. Spock's interest would be of no use unless it was reciprocated.

* * *

Cadet Uhura stopped at Lieutenant Spock's office to see if he was still there. She had taken three classes from him this semester and was hoping to know her grades before she left for Africa. Ah, good. His door was open and his light still on. She hurried to catch him before he left, dropping her bags in the hallway.

"Lieutenant Spock, might I have a moment of your time?"

"Certainly, Cadet. How may I help you?"

"Sir, I was wondering if you had posted grades yet. I am taking a class at the University of Nairobi over the break, and the instructor has a minimum GPA requirement."

"Surely you were not concerned, as you have achieved the highest grades in all three of your classes with me."

The cadet lowered her eyes, and Spock could sense an increase in her body heat. He was uncertain if she was embarrassed or merely too warm in her heavy coat.

"Actually, sir, I was a bit nervous. Both you and Dr. Bowen have high expectations."

"You are taking a class from Dr. Lois Bowen?"

Spock tried to keep his voice level. Dr. Bowen had written a very famous text on the evolution of spoken language. Spock had always wanted to study under her, but the chance had never arisen. He was actually experiencing a bit of jealousy.

"Yes, sir. Do you know her?"

"No, but I have studied all of her works. I was most impressed with her treatment of the Rask's-Grimm's Rule, which as you know explains pronunciation changes over time in Proto-Indo-European Languages. I downloaded her latest article on the subject just this morning."

"The one from _Xenolinguistics Review Letters_? I haven't had a chance to read that yet and it's on her list of requirements for the class."

"I would be honored to loan you my copy."

Spock handed Cadet Uhura a PADD, not Starfleet issue, but one of his own.

"Thank you, sir. I'll take good care of this. Oh, I have to run before I miss my ride to the shuttle port. Have a good holiday. I'll see you the week before term begins."

"Until then, Cadet."

Spock stood by his desk for a moment, then walked swiftly to his window. Cadet Uhura ran across the campus, burdened with luggage, and her hair swaying in the breeze. There were those strange sensations again, the ones Spock only felt in her presence. She had also left her scent in his office. Though it was illogical, Spock closed his office door in an attempt to preserve it as long as possible.

* * *

The roads were clear, as the big snow storm was not expected until the following morning. On Friday afternoon, Esther drove Rachel and Jason to the Lake Tahoe cabin, the van all loaded with the goodies and supplies they would need. Matt and Ivan had also come along. The parrot was on his best behavior, stuck in a transport cage in a back seat between Jason and the dog.

When they reached their destination, the ladies unloaded just the things that would be needed for Spock's birthday celebration. The rest could be handled by the two strong Vulcans once they arrived.

Jason could hardly contain his excitement, watching his Mama and Nana decorate the large family room with balloons and streamers. The air was scented with the aroma of a savory noodle kugel baking in the oven and a large peanut butter coffeecake waited on the table, decorated with whipped cream and candles. A few wrapped gifts rested on an end table.

Suddenly Jason rushed into the kitchen.

"They're here, Mama! I hear Daddy's car!"

Rachel peeked out the window. Sirin and Spock had indeed arrived. They each grabbed a few bags and made for the cabin.

"Okay, everyone, time to hide!"

They all squatted down behind the sofa and waited until Sirin and Spock entered the family room. Rachel held a hand over her enthusiastic son's mouth.

"Now, Jason" she whispered, letting him go.

"Surprise, Uncle Spock! Happy Birthday!"

Sirin led his bemused cousin toward the feast prepared in his honor.

"I thank you all, though such a demonstration on my behalf was quite unnecessary."

Esther smiled at him sweetly.

"Okay, so I guess you won't be wanting any of these goodies. I guess I'll just hide them away for later."

She moved as if to clear the table, but Spock put up a hand to stop her.

"I do find myself in need of sustenance."

Esther laughed and served him up a triple portion of kugel.

* * *

The storm blew in over night, just as predicted, covering the Sierras with over a meter of new snow. Spock made good on his promise to help Jason learn to erect mental shields and to respect those of others.

He started by teaching the little boy a few simple children's games, such as _Mesya_ or tag, and _Narat do_-_toh, _hide and seek. Jason found these to be fun and greatly enjoyed having Spock's undivided attention. When the child grew tired, they sat at the coffee table, where Spock had placed a set of building blocks, or _dok-leitri_. Though these were children's toys, they were quite similar to those used by Vulcan adults who practiced _kleethara_.

_Keethara, _or "block art" was literally translated as "the structure of harmony." One meditated while using blocks to create a structure which reflected one's mental state.

Spock allowed Jason to build towers and knock them down. Then he imitated a gentle meld with him.

"_Build a wall, Jason. Do not allow me past it."_

Jason did as requested, building a mental blockade that Spock could easily breach. However, the exercise was repeated, with Jason's defenses strengthening with each repetition. Such training was exhausting, so the session lasted only about thirty minutes.

After a lunch of Esther's delicious lentil soup, Jason was ready for more games.

"Let's play hide and seek again. I'll hide, Uncle Spock."

"As you wish, Jason."

The little one took off running while Spock covered his eyes.

The Lake Tahoe cabin was spacious, while Jason was still quite small. Spock looked for nearly twenty minutes without success, finally reaching out for the child through the familial bond they shared.

Spock was instantly filled with a sense of the small child's amusement before the mental shield went up. Jason had issued him a challenge!

A/N:

All italicized terms come from the Vulcan Language Dictionary

I'm sorry you had no chapter last week. I've been having killer migraines!


	28. Prizes And Surprises

I don't own Star Trek, any of the canon characters, nor do I make any profit from my writings. I guess I don't win any prizes for my business acumen.

**Prizes And Surprises**

"Let's play hide and seek again. I'll hide, Uncle Spock."

"As you wish, Jason."

The little one took off running while Spock covered his eyes.

The Lake Tahoe cabin was spacious, while Jason was still quite small. Spock looked for nearly twenty minutes without success, finally reaching out for the child through the familial bond they shared.

Spock was instantly filled with a sense of the small child's amusement before the mental shield went up. Jason had issued him a challenge!

Spock got down on his hands and knees and began his search anew. This two-year-old was a much quicker learner than his elders had believed possible!

* * *

"_Go away, Matt! Don't show Uncle Spock where I am!" _Jasonnearly shouted this across the bond he shared with his pet, while still blocking his thoughts from Spock.

The huge beast whined, but finally went to lie on the rug in front of the fireplace, away from the child. Jason had hidden himself on the bottom shelf of a bookcase behind boxes of games and puzzles, nearly at floor level, hoping his uncle would not look there.

* * *

Another 20.38 minutes had elapsed, but Spock still had not found Jason. He returned to the family room a third time, at one point considering removing the boxes from the shelving unit. As Spock bent down near it, his temples began to throb and he felt pressure in his sinuses. Perhaps he had caught a cold from one of his students. Spock stood, shaking his head at his own foolishness.

"Ridiculous!" he thought. "Such a young child could not remain quiet and motionless in such a place for so long."

Spock decided to check the dining area again.

* * *

Nearly an hour had passed when Spock felt Jason's mental barriers collapse. He reached out through the bond and discovered that the little one had fallen asleep. Returning once more to the family room, he found Matt standing guard before the bookshelf, now in disarray because Jason had stretched out in his slumber.

Spock thought of the discomfort he had experienced before when standing in front of the shelving unit. It had dissipated when he walked away. Had the child exerted mental force to intentionally misdirect him through the familial bond? This was a most surprising development.

Spock lifted the child and carried him to bed, anxious to share his questions about Jason's abilities with the boy's parents.

* * *

As Rachel watched, Sirin completed a diagnostic meld with Spock. He dropped his hand away from his cousin's face. A mediscan had revealed no illness, however Sirin wanted to be sure. As a hybrid, few of Spock's vital signs conformed to established norms, either Vulcan or Human.

"You are in excellent health, Spock. It is simply...difficult to believe that Jason is capable of psionic misdirection."

"Indeed. I was much older before I attempted such a thing."

Sirin raised an eyebrow.

"You _also_ possess such an ability? May I ask how it was expressed and what your parents did about it?"

Spock cleared his throat uncomfortably as his cheeks and ears took on a faint, green blush.

"When I was four years old, I began to realize that one of the household servants treated Mother disrespectfully, making insulting and untrue statements about Humans. She would say such things in another room of the house, but well within Mother's hearing range. This usually took place when my father was not present and often caused Mother to weep in private."

Spock paused at this point, reluctant to continue with his narrative.

Rachel encouraged him.

"It's okay, Sweetie. We're not here to judge. We just need to know how to help Jason."

"Yes, that is so. When T'Dema was removing a hot dish from the oven, I caused her to forget to don her protective gloves. She burned herself rather painfully. She also observed me watching her. T'Dema told my father that I was possessed by an _e'shua_, or demon, and demanded to be transferred to my Uncle Stryel's household."

"Father did not believe her, but acceded to her request. Mother was delighted to be rid of her. I had basic feelings of guilt, realizing that I had done _something_ wrong. However, my ethics training was in its very early stages. I did not use psionic force again until I was ten. I was younger and weaker than the boys who bullied me. One was particularly menacing, so I directed extreme pain at him as a form of self defense. This is considered _tr'y'jar_, an invasive crime. I was disciplined by my father for it. Word of my actions spread quickly, only adding to my ostracization."

The memory was obviously painful, so Spock paused again, seeming to collect himself.

"As Jason lives in a primarily Terran culture, it is imperative that his training begins early. Most psi-null Humans would be incapable of defending themselves against such an attack."

Sirin and Rachel could only agree with that statement. Jason had already used his superior _physical_ strength defending his playmate Julie against little Eli Wardecki. Heaven forbid he should attempt a _mental_ attack.

"Rachel and I greatly appreciate your assistance in this, Spock. And as to the matter of T'Dema being sent to my father's household, the Terran's have a saying: Thanks a lot! My mother did not enjoy her presence either. She has always felt that T'Dema was spying on her."

* * *

The ladies had left the decorations up from Spock's birthday, as Jason's was only three days later. This celebration also coincided with the eighth day of Hanukkah. After an excellent dinner of latkes and other fried treats, Esther brought out a decorated, lemon sponge cake with two candles on top.

After they sang the happy birthday song, Jason made a wish and blew out his candles. He received several presents from his parents and Nana Esther, mostly educational toys. Though Jason was delighted with it, the gift from Uncle Spock drew a slightly disapproving eyebrow from Sirin.

"Ooh, this is what I wished for, Uncle Spock, a _dzharel!_ Thank you!"

"You are most welcome, Jason."

Spock had used some of his billiard prize money to have an old-fashioned stick pony custom-made by a local artisan, providing the woman with images of the Vulcan horned equine.

"Spock, you spoil him" chided Sirin in a whisper.

"And I shall continue to do so for as long as it is within my power. As the Terrans say, you had better get used to it."

* * *

After cake and presents, the family played dreidel, using a special four-sided top with Hebrew letters. They "gambled" with Hanukkah _gelt_, candies wrapped in gold metallic foil, until it was time for Jason to go to bed.

When the little guy had been safely tucked in, the adults investigated the games that had been left by the cabin's previous owners. Esther gave an excited squeal when she found one she recognized.

"Oh, look! Michigan Rummy! Rachel and I used to play this with Saul. We can use up the leftover _gelt. _It's easy to learn_, _especially for two clever Vulcans."

Spock's eyes sparkled.

"Actually, I already know how to play Michigan Rummy. It is a very popular game on my Mother's side of the family. The Minnesota winters are long and cold, so the Graysons have developed a fondness for board games."

Spock helped Esther set up the board and she smiled at him.

"I'd forgotten that Amanda came from the frozen north."

Esther located the rule pamphlet, thankfully still in the box, and passed it to Sirin, who quickly familiarized himself with it. Within a few minutes, the family began an enthusiastic game.

Rachel won the first round, scoring 160 points and several pieces of Hanukkah _gelt_.

"You guys had better enjoy that candy!" exclaimed Esther. "It's very hard to find non-chocolate _gelt_. However, I wouldn't want to have to contend with drunken Vulcans!"

From his perch just a few meters away, Ivan the Rigelian parrot picked up on her words and began to sing.

"Awwk! What'll we do with a drunken Vulcan,

What'll we do with a drunken Vulcan, What'll we do with a drunken Vulcan, Earl-aye in the morning? Weigh heigh and up she rises Weigh heigh and up she rises Weigh heigh and up she rises Earl-aye in the morning Pierce his ears with a surgeon's laser, Pierce his ears with a surgeon's laser, Pierce his ears with a surgeons laser, Earl-aye in the morning  
That's what we do with a drunken Vulcan, That's what we do with a drunken Vulcan, That's what we do with a drunken Vulcan, Earl-aye in the morning

Tattoo his butt with hearts and flowers,..."

Esther rose from her seat and unwrapped a piece of the candied-fruit gelt, shoving it in the bird's mouth. Ivan quickly abandoned his song in favor of consuming his prize.

"Good grief! I really need to remember to watch what I say in front of that bird!"

Rachel could no longer contain her giggles!

"You know, those are actually the cleanest verses I've ever heard for that song. Ivan must be slipping!"

"I concur" said Spock with a twinkle in his eye.

Sirin was confused.

"I am unfamiliar with this piece, but I take that the two of you are not."

"Nope, it's a Starfleet classic. There are verses for every known culture and race in the galaxy. I bet Spock could tell us about it's origins."

Sirin raised a quizzical brow in his cousin's direction and Spock began his explanation.

"The music is an old Irish dance tune, to which the lyrics entitled "_What To Do With A Drunken_ _Sailor?_" were set. This type of song is a sea shanty, frequently sung while a group of seamen performed "hand-over-hand" hauling of lines. As Starfleet draws much from the British and American Naval traditions, the evolution of the song was only logical. The lyrics are often less so."

"For instance, Cousin?"

"_Put'im in the sack with an Orion hooker_, or _Leave'im on the Forge and bake'im sober._"

"I see, most illogical, as you say."

Rachel was still laughing.

"Don't forget about the anatomically impossible ones. There are some parts of a Vulcan that can't be shaved with a rusty razor!"

Sirin's expression upon hearing this made his wife laugh all the harder.

* * *

On the other side of the planet, Nyota Uhura had made a most favorable impression on Dr. Lois Bowen. The young woman was a gifted linguist, just what Bowen was seeking in an assistant. After a week in the class, she tried to recruit Nyota, who turned her down gently and respectfully.

"I'm very flattered, Dr. Bowen, but I've made a commitment to Starfleet. It's been my lifelong dream. Also, I've been hired as an instructional aide for the Vulcan and Romulan classes."

"That's most impressive for a first-year cadet. Whom will you be assisting? I might know them."

"I will be working with Lt. S'chn T'gai Spock."

"Ah yes, the youngster who improved the universal translator. His work is most impressive. I would like to meet him one day. I hope he appreciates what a prize he has in you."

"I hope so too, Dr. Bowen. I hope so, too."

* * *

The Tahoe vacation lasted for a few more days. Then Rachel received a communication from her Leethrian friend, Nurse Nordu.

"Rachel, the first of the hatchlings should make an appearance in the next thirty-six hours. Cendrehu and I would be honored if you would be here. We would also worry less if there were a physician in attendance."

"Nordu, I wouldn't miss it for the world! Sometime in the next thirty-six hours, you say? Today's December 30th. You might very well have the Starfleet New Year's Baby and get to collect all those neat prizes!"

* * *

A/N:

My own sailor has come home from the sea and hopefully fixed my computer issues and helped with song lyrics. Happy Thanksgiving to all my US friends.

Italicized Vulcan terms come from the Vulcan Language Dictionary

The history of the sea shanty _What To Do With A Drunken Sailor?_ comes from Wikipedia

Listening to: Tears For Beers _Drunken Sailor _and my Queen channel on Pandora!


	29. Sweet Tea

I don't own Star Trek, any of the canon characters, nor do I make any profit from my writings. I usually just spend Tuesday afternoon with a cup of tea and my reviews. Sweet!

**Sweet Tea**

Spock had enjoyed nearly a week at Lake Tahoe with Sirin's family. Then Rachel received a communication from her Leethrian friend, Nurse Nordu.

"Rachel, the first of the hatchlings should make an appearance in the next thirty-six hours. Cendrehu and I would be honored if you would be here. We would also worry less if there were a physician in attendance."

"Nordu, I wouldn't miss it for the world! Sometime in the next thirty-six hours, you say? Today's December 30th. You might very well have the Starfleet New Year's Baby and get to collect all those neat prizes!"

Rachel explained the situation to her family and all agreed that it would be best to return to San Francisco. They hurried packed up their clothes and pets, switching vehicles so that Rachel could go directly to Nordu and Cendrehu's condo in the small ground car.

* * *

Queen Iliathu tossed another batch of raw sweet potatoes into the large food processor, which already held alfalfa, green tea leaves, and molasses. She was still marveling at how differently her grandchildren would be raised! She looked at her son-in-law questioningly.

"Cendrehu, you are certain that the hatchlings will get all the necessary nutrients from this concoction?"

"Yes, Mother. This fruit and vegetable slurry contains all the vitamins and minerals that the young ones would receive from _plina_ fruit and leaves back home. It was designed by one of Starfleet's most promising young physicians, a Dr. Leonard McCoy. He took the project on as part of his course work."

"Ah, well in that case, it must be alright. It just seems so unnatural, giving younglings processed food rather than having them forage for themselves."

"There is no other option, Mother. The children must eat. We have only a few young _plina_ trees in our greenhouse. They must be allowed to grow to maturity as we propagate more."

As Cendrehu added soybeans and sugar snap peas to the machine, the door chime rang. He wiped his hands on his apron and hurried to answer it.

"Rachel! Welcome! Thank you for coming so quickly. Nordu and her sister Yadeku are in the greenhouse. We expect the first hatchling at any moment."

Rachel shed her coat and ran up the stairs. She found the two Leethrian females hovering over the nest box. They waved at her and then motioned for her to join them.

"Wow" whispered Rachel. "The eggs have really changed."

This was quite true. When they were first laid, Nordu's eggs resembled shriveled watermelons. As the offspring grew, the eggs became round and shiny. Now they were wrinkled and transparent, as the young inside them had consumed nearly all of the stored nutrients.

"This one will hatch first."

Nordu pointed to an egg in the front left corner of the box. The small being inside of it was trying to chew her way out. Yadeku turned on the music, an assortment of Leethrian lullabies that would welcome the new lives into the world.

* * *

Sirin was called to the hospital for an emergency surgery. A member of the Rigelian diplomatic corps had broken a hip in a skiing accident. Esther was editing another medical text.

Spock checked his messages. There were birthday wishes from former shipmates Fred and Petra, as well as an unexpected communication from Dr. Lois Bowen. Curious to see what it contained, Spock settled himself onto the sofa and opened it. An attractive, middle-aged woman's image filled the screen.

"Greetings, Lt. Spock. I would like to inform you that your student, Cadet Nyota Uhura, has taken the highest honors in my Origin of Idioms seminar. I want to make sure that this accomplishment is appended to her Starfleet Academy record. She is really quite the treasure. I tried to steal her away for myself, but she wouldn't hear of it. However, I don't give up easily, so watch your back!"

Spock stopped the message for a moment. He would not permit Cadet Uhura to be stolen away. That would be a great loss to the service and to the Xenolinguistics Department. That he would also miss her was not a factor in the matter at all. Spock pressed the play button and Dr. Bowen continued on.

"By the way, I'm quite a fan of your work with the universal translator. Perhaps we can discuss it together in person someday."

"Farewell, Lieutenant."

Spock was quite certain that the ever-efficient cadet had already submitted a copy of her seminar certificate and grade to the registrar's office. However, it would certainly do no harm to verify this. Using a secured Starfleet issue PADD, Spock accessed Cadet Uhura's academic records. Yes, the files had been updated. He paused a moment to gaze at the young woman's image, so strong, graceful, and beautiful!

"I must not dwell upon such things!" he chided himself, then went to the kitchen for a cup of tea. Spock placed _theris_ leaves into the pot and added boiling water. This herbal tea was often used to help calm and center a person before meditation.

Jason wandered in and asked for a drink.

Spock recalled the beverage his mother used to prepare for him as a child. She would fill a mug halfway with _theris-masu_, theris tea, and then top it off with_ kasa_ juice, from a blue-green fruit also of Vulcan origin. The sweet juice canceled the slightly bitter taste of the tea. His mother had called it Vulcan sweet tea. Spock had tasted sweetened iced tea while visiting family in Minnesota. The sugary drink was not to his liking, so Spock had involuntarily wrinkled up his little nose. Amanda had just laughed.

"This is Midwestern tea, not really very sweet. The further south you travel, the more sugar they put in the tea, 'til you can almost stand a spoon up in it!"

Spock had avoided subsequent exposure to Terran sweet tea.

Jason drank his tea and juice mixture with enthusiasm, but then seemed to quiet down. The house was nearly silent.

"Jason, I am going to spend some time in meditation. Would you like to learn a basic technique?"

"Oh yes, Uncle Spock!" Jason adored his Uncle, always glad to spend time with him and eager to learn whatever Spock might teach him.

"Very well. Let us go to the den."

Once there, Spock placed incense in an _asenoi _or firepot that sat on the coffee table, then lit it.

"Hot! Awwk! Hot!" squawked Ivan from his perch.

Spock bade him be still and then seated himself in the lotus position. He motioned for Jason to sit inside the circle formed by his legs.

"This is the l_oshirak_, or crossed leg position. This is how my father taught me to meditate. Were we on Vulcan, we might be seated on a _lo'san_, or meditation stone. Let us begin with _wh'ltri,_ the simplest form of meditation. Focus your mind and attention on the flame."

The child actually managed this mental exercise for approximately twelve minutes. Suddenly the flame was extinguished, followed by giggles.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Spock. I wondered if I could put the fire out."

"It is of no consequence, Jason. I believe that we have meditated enough for today."

"Okay. Uncle Spock, who is the pretty lady you were thinking about?"

"She is...my student, Jason."

Spock made a mental note to devote Jason's next lesson to touch telepath ethics!

* * *

Nyota had missed Christmas Day with her family in favor of Dr. Bowen's course. Her mother M'Umbha was not pleased about this at all.

"Child, you have been away for months. Finally you get a break but choose to spend it studying. I worry that you will exhaust yourself. Look how skinny you are!"

M'Umbha poured her daughter a cup of tea and added extra sugar. She handed Nyota a plate piled high with coconut macaroons and chocolate chip cookies.

"Mama, if I eat all of that, my uniforms won't fit. You worry too much. I'm fine."

"Oh yes, fine. You are carrying much more than a full academic load and serving as an Instructional Aide for multiple courses."

"Yes, but only for one instructor. Think of how good it will look on my record."

M'Umbha sighed, knowing Nyota would do just as she pleased.

"Alright, just don't fall for some Vulcan. Many of them are quite good looking, but they don't believe in love, only logic."

"I'm far too busy for love right now, Mama."

* * *

Rachel had nearly nodded off when she heard a crunch, followed by a popping sound. The first little Leethrian baby had broken out of her shell. While Yadeku summoned Cendrehu and Iliathu, Nordu placed a large spatula in front of the slippery and wet little one and waited for her to crawl onto it. Then Nordu carried her new daughter to a specialized bamboo frame, much like a jungle gym. The baby attached herself.

"Their skin is very fragile, so they must not be handled until it dries."

Cendrehu came running into the greenhouse/nursery with a modified baby bottle containing Leonard McCoy's special sweet green tea baby formula. He held it for his daughter, who greedily drank it down.

Queen Iliathu had once explained about the early life cycle of a Leethrian.

"Leethrian hatchlings feed themselves on vegetation. They do not leave the nesting area until they have undergone several cycles of growth and shedding of the exoskeleton."

This meant that Nordu's offspring would spent their first two years in the very room where they were born.

The young parents beamed with pride. They had a beautiful baby girl with teal hair and amber eyes.

"Nordu, what shall we name our first-born?"

"It is our custom to name a child for a good friend. I would like to call her Rachelu."

Cendrehu nodded in agreement, while Rachel tried not to cry.

"Thank you, I am honored."

However, there was little time for sentiment, as another baby prepared to make his way into the world. Five others were also close to hatching.

Rachel grabbed her comm unit.

"Nordu, I think we're going to need more help. Dr. McKenzie is on duty and most of the other staff is on leave. I'll see if Sirin and my Mom can come."

* * *

Esther and Sirin arrived just in time to see the third baby hatch. Rachel dutifully recorded each baby's time of birth in her log. These little Leethrians were very special, members of a species still considered endangered. They were the first of their race to be born away from the home world in nearly a millennium. The parents were also special, one a diplomat, the other the first Leethrian to serve in Starfleet. Both were of royal blood.

However, baby number eight had one more distinction. Born at 12:01 am on January 1, Sirindrehu was the official Starfleet New Year's Baby.

A/N:

Italicized Vulcan terms come from the Vulcan Language Dictionary


	30. Humming Along

I don't own Star Trek, any of the canon characters, nor do I make any profit from my writings. I'm almost done with my shopping, time to turn on the holiday music and hum along.

**Humming Along**

Rachel had already spent more than forty-eight hours at Nordu and Cendrehu's home waiting on the eggs to hatch. Sirin had come and gone several times, tending to various emergency orthopedic cases. So far, the Leethrian couple had been blessed with 15 healthy children, 8 males and 7 females. When there was a break in the action, she contacted her boss.

"Dr. McKenzie, so far there haven't been any complications, but the parents would really feel better if a doctor was on site. I'm scheduled for clinic hours tomorrow at 0800. Can you send someone over here to relieve me?"

"Silverstein, the Leethrian royal family trusts you. Leethrians are an endangered species, so these kids are top priority. Stay put. I'll find someone to take your clinic hours or I'll cover them myself. Do you need any help?"

"I sure wouldn't refuse any. Another pair of hands would be great. Sirin was here, but got called away. My mom's been helping out, now she's exhausted."

"Okay, I'll see who's available. McKenzie out."

* * *

McKenzie was true to his word, sending volunteers from the clinic to the Leethrian couple's home. All of them seemed quite taken with the hatchlings. Rachel couldn't blame them, for the little Leethrians were beautiful, just like their parents. All had an exoskeleton resembling silver skin. Their eyes were either gold or amber, with hair that ranged from teal to deep purple. However, they really did not resemble babies. Their strong bodies were long and slender, without the large head-to-body ratio of Human or Vulcan infants. These little ones did not yet possess wings, merely little silver buds where the wings would grow in after their fifth molting, usually sometime in their second year.

Once a new hatchling had been transferred to the bamboo frame, he or she was hand-fed Leonard McCoy's sweet tea slurry. After the exoskeleton had dried, each of the offspring would be able to crawl along the frame and sip on feeding tubes which came from a bottle containing the same mixture. The frame was constructed over a large "litter box," eliminating the need for diaper changes and the risk they held to tender, wet exoskeletons.

The hatchlings did not cry as most other infants that Rachel had encountered. Most of their communication was telepathic. They would learn to speak as they grew. Little Leethrians were excellent mimics, though, attempting to hum along with the lullabies Nordu was playing in order to soothe them. Some of the higher pitched sounds they made were beyond the range of Human hearing, but unfortunately not Vulcan. Sirin was actually quite relieved to get called back to SF General for another emergency knee repair.

* * *

Spock somehow managed to make needed changes to his course curricula while caring for little Jason. It made no sense to drop the child off at daycare, only to pick him up a few hours later and then drop him off again. As the Academy was still on semester break, it was logical that Spock assume responsibility for Jason. He worked when the child slept. When he awoke, Jason had Spock's undivided attention. Esther had come home a few times to catch a nap and pick up things for Rachel. Sirin had stopped in for fresh clothing and a few moments of playtime with his son. However, for the most part, Spock had been alone in the house with Jason and the pets.

It was nearly noon. Spock abandoned his PADD when he heard the pitter-patter of little feet. Nap time was over.

"Awwk! Boy and dog alert! Awwk!"

"Thank you, Ivan. I am aware of their imminent arrival."

Seconds later, Jason bounded into the den with Matt close behind.

"It's lunch time, Uncle Spock!"

"Indeed it is. What shall we eat?"

"Nana's tomato soup and crackers!"

"Very well."

Jason and Matt followed Spock to the kitchen, sitting on the floor to play while Spock heated the soup. Jason removed a toy ground car from his pocket and pushed it along the floor. As he did so, he made engine noises.

"Vroooom! Vrooom!"

Lunch was ready quickly and the toy car was abandoned for the moment. After they had eaten and cleaned up, Rachel called to talk to Jason.

"Hi Sweetie."

"Hi Mama. How many babies does Nurse Nordu have now?"

"Nineteen so far. Are you being a good boy for Uncle Spock?"

"Yes, Mama. Mama, what is that noise? My ears hurt."

"Oh, those are the babies trying to hum. It hurts your daddy's ears, too."

"Yeah, Uncle Spock is rubbing his forehead."

"I guess we'd better say goodbye then. I love you, Jason."

"I love you, too, Mama. Bye."

Jason handed the comm unit back to Spock.

"Let's play cars in my room."

"As you wish, Jason."

Jason grabbed Spock's hand, trying to pull him along faster.

"Sit on the floor, Uncle Spock!"

Spock complied with the child's wishes. He watched as Jason pulled toy cars one at a time from a small case.

"Which one, Uncle Spock?"

"The blue one, please."

Jason seemed pleased with his choice and readily handed it over. He showed Spock how to "steer" the toy car over an imaginary road and around pretend hazards. They played this way for some time. Spock noticed that the little boy was very willing to share his vehicles, with the exception of the red one he kept behind his back. That was new, a birthday gift from Amanda. Spock wondered if he might use Jason's fondness for the toy as part of a lesson in ethics.

"Jason, may I play with the yellow car?"

"Sure."

The yellow car was handed over without issue. After a few moments play, Spock asked for the orange car. Again, Jason was only too glad too share. Spock waited until the boy was occupied. Without warning, he reached behind the child's back, grabbed the red car and started to play with it.

Jason's jaw dropped.

"Uncle Spock, you didn't ask!"

"Ah, that was very wrong of me. You did not like it when I took your toy without permission, did you?"

"No. That was bad."

"I am sorry. I shall return it to you now. Jason, I do not enjoy it when you access my thoughts without permission."

"Is that a bad thing, Uncle Spock?"

"Yes."

"Okay. I won't do it again."

* * *

Nurse Melba came after her shift at the clinic, just in time to see hatchling number 21 emerge from her shell. Esther grabbed a bottle of the special formula and showed Melba how to feed the new arrival. Some of the little ones were completely dry, their exoskeletons beginning to harden. They climbed along the frame and grasped the feeding tubes. It was an amazing sight. Others sought contact with their parents, not really cuddling, just enjoying closeness and body heat.

Rachel was keeping a close eye on the nest box. Numbers 22 through 24 should be popping out at any moment. Little holes were already appearing in the eggs, which seemed to be in constant motion. The last egg was worrisome, not moving much. It also seemed smaller than the others. Nordu placed little Rachelu on Yadeku's shoulder and joined her friend.

"I am also worried about that one. It was the last egg produced. There may not have been enough nutrient material inside. The child might not have enough energy to work his way out of the shell."

The two ladies had not heard Leonard McCoy enter the room. He walked over and peered into the box.

"What if we poke a little hole in that shell and feed him?"

Rachel and Nordu just looked at each other as if to say "Why didn't we think of that?"

* * *

Hatchling number 25 came out of his shell six hours after the supplemental feedings began. His grateful parents named him Leonardrehu, while a beaming Georgia doctor transferred his namesake to the frame and gave him a bottle.

Queen Iliathu was nearly beside herself with joy.

"Twenty-five out of twenty-seven! That's a ninety-two percent hatch rate, almost unheard of."

The Queen stood in the middle of the nursery, wings outstretched, and began to hum. The other adult Leethrians recognized the tune and joined in. It was a song of praise and thanksgiving, both for their Creator and for the friends who had shared in the miracle of new life. The greenhouse/nursery glowed with the brilliant colors of the Leethrian's wings, reflected in the many panes of plexiglass.

The experience was a glorious one, but Rachel and Esther were ready to go home. In the early hours of the morning, nearly four days after the first hatchling emerged, they tip-toed into the den. Sirin lay sleeping on the couch with Jason in his arms. Spock was dozing in a chair, while Matt snored away. Ivan stirred but remained quiet.

The ladies silently agreed that the "boys" were all too cute to disturb and went off to their own well-earned rests.

* * *

Sirin dropped his cousin off at the campus on his way to work the next morning. Spock was found of Jason but somewhat glad to be headed back to his own quarters and relieved of his childcare responsibilities. As he reached Sato Hall, a rather disheveled Devi Nhegmi was also entering the building. They boarded the lift together. A Human might have called this the "walk of shame," however Devi looked quite pleased with himself as he smiled at Spock and hummed a familiar tune.

"I believe that one is called _Oh, What A Night! _Menace has covered it, yes?"

"Yes we have. Might I assume that you have indeed passed a good night?"

The lift deposited them on the third floor, where the two friends stood in front Spock's door.

"Oh, I did! My friend, I believe that I have found my future mate. Kiya is a wonderful girl, from a devout Hoorian family. Both my mother and grandmother approve of her. She is a Lieutenant in the Engineering Division, currently serving aboard the _USS Lexington_. The only drawback is that it may be some while before we can be posted together. I must finish my studies. We currently have different ship and planetside rotation schedules."

"I have heard that exceptions can be made for outstanding officers. You are a very gifted engineer and programmer."

"Yes, but I am also a Hoorian. There are only a few of us in the service, so Starfleet still does not know what to do with us, just as they are not sure about what to do with you."

Spock could only nod in agreement at this.

* * *

Once aboard the shuttle, Nyota relaxed. The journey from Nairobi to San Francisco would be just long enough for a good nap. She checked her student account for messages. Good, there was one from Gaila. The girls were both returning to the Academy a little early and planned a spa day before classes started.

When the pilot gave the okay, Nyota leaned her seat back and let the hum of the engines lull her to sleep. This time she would try not to dream about Lt. Spock.


End file.
